Daisuke
by WindPretear
Summary: Their life together was supposed to be perfect from here on out. Sakura never thought that something like this would happen. Now she just had to get away from it and go far,far away. "I lost my soul mate, my lover, my best friend, my other half- he was everything to me...and now he's not mine." SasuSaku. AU. Teen Pregnancy. Lemons. Karin bashing.
1. Lovers

**Daisuke**

**Chapter 1: Lovers**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Hey! Slow down a bit!" Sakura Haruno, age 18 laughs joyously as she chases her equally aged boyfriend down one of their High School's many hallways. Random boys watch Sasuke in envy while girls watch Sakura with jealousy. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are Konoha Academy's <strong>IT<strong> couple. The two have been together dating for four years now and have known each other since before they were able to talk. Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular boy at Konoha Academy; his father owns Japan's largest international business company and is immensely wealthy with fantastic handsome looks. Sasuke is the fantasy every girl at Konoha Academy dreams about, thinks about, and worships.

Sasuke smirks and slips smoothly around the corner towards the end of the hallway to wait patiently for his lover. Sakura meanwhile storms after him thinking he has continued on and turns the hallway corner only to run smack dab into his large sculpted chest.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelps in surprise rubbing her nose. Blushing she looks up at her love to find him smirking down at her with his onyx eyes lit with playfulness- an emotion he only allows her to see. Kami is he sexy dressed in his black school uniform. Sasuke never follows school code and wears his black dress shirt slightly unbuttoned and his blue tie loose. Sakura can never get enough of her bad boy lover.

Sasuke makes sure no one is looking and then he reaches out his arms around her waist to gather her in a tight embrace kissing her lips passionately. Sakura melts into the kiss and Sasuke runs his hands up and down her body making sure to give a tight squeeze to her round bottom. Liquid fire burns through their veins urging them to go further until they realize they need to stop before they tear each other clothes off and they end up on the middle of the tiled hallway floor. The two break apart.

"Hn?"

"You know Sasuke, you are very lucky that I can understand your grunts. Not everyone can understand Cave Man talk. Using your voice once in a while won't kill you!" Sakura teased with a wink and tapped Sasuke's nose lightly.

"Hn." Sasuke smirks and gives her skirted school uniformed butt a quick smack. Sakura jumps in surprise and her cheeks turn a rosy color before she gives her boyfriend a glare and grabs his perverted hand. Sasuke links his larger fingers between Sakura's smaller delicate digits.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, Naruto wanted us in the music room almost a half hour ago!" Sakura scolds and drags Sasuke along past a few more corridors until they reach their destination.

Both take in a deep breath before opening the doors…knowing already what was in store for them.

The door opens and-

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?" An extremely energetic blonde male shouts from a table placed inside the spacious room and points towards Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Hn? HN? Bastard! You've kept us waiting here for TWENTY MINUTES!" The boy known as Naruto continues on, leaping out of his seat with his rage. A timid purple haired-white eyed girl tries to calm him down. Two more couples are seated alongside the table shaking their heads. A pineapple shaped brown haired lazy male named Shikamaru and his blue eyed blonde haired princess Ino. Those two are seated next to a long brown haired white eyed male named Neji and his brown eyed brown bun styled haired temptress named Tenten.

"Naruto-kun…please calm down. Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan are here now so let's just move on with the meeting." The small purple haired girl reasons with her boyfriend as she pats his shoulder in an attempt for him to sit back down.

"He-he…sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto blushes as he rubs his hand on the back of his spikey blonde hair in embarrassment.

"Yeah Forehead, where the hell have you been?" The blonde haired girl smirks towards Sakura giver her the "I know what you were doing so don't even try to lie" look. Sakura glares and her forehead pulses in annoyance, "Ino-pig,… that is none of your business."

Sakura and Sasuke make their way over to the table to join the others and sit down next to each other.

"Ok! Now that we are all here now, let's get to business!" Ino claps her hands together with a smile on her face causing the pineapple haired teen next to her to jolt up from his peaceful nap.

"Troublesome woman." He mutters sleepily turning his tired gaze towards his girlfriend.

Ino glares towards her boyfriend and 'Hmps!', "Shikamaru! You are the one always falling asleep and you have the NERVE to call me troublesome?" Her voice is rising an octave higher with each word. Everyone anime sweat drops.

"So about our Senior trip…" The brown eyed girl with the two buns on her head spoke up hesitantly hoping to get back onto topic.

"Ah yes Tenten, we must discuss this!" Naruto energetically intervenes.

"We are still planning on the beach trip? The week before we graduate, correct?" Sakura looks around the table as everyone nods. The group of eight teens have been planning this beach trip all year. As graduation creeps closer on them only four months away, they must get on with settling the details of their final trip together before they each go on their separate ways to their own respective universities. As seniors in high school it is very common for groups of friends to plan a senior trip to which ever destination they choose (afford) and spend a week together before commencement.

"Allllll RIGHT! BELIEVE IT! To the beach we go!" Naruto fist pumps in the air.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke smirks leaning on the table towards Naruto in a challenging manner as Sakura rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Teme you wanna fight?" Naruto's eyes flicker with fire as Hinata attempts to hold her arm flailing mate down.

For the next hour the group discusses (at least tries to) the final details towards their trip including hotel reservations, food, activities, and etc.

When they finally finish and get up to leave the room they walk out into the hallway to find that everyone has deserted the school. Classes ended right before their meeting and whomever was left in the building were students on sports teams or attending extracurricular activities...all excepting one that is.

As Sasuke and Sakura parted ways from their group of friends they headed down the hallway towards the back entrance; a location where Sasuke parks his car on a daily basis.

"Sasuke, I'm so excited for this trip. I can already feel like it's going to be a lot of fun!" Sakura smiles up towards stoic Sasuke. She continues, "Just you, me and-"

Sasuke shuts his pink haired beauty up with a lust filled kiss. He pushes her against the nearest locker and spreads her thighs apart with his left knee and rotates in circles. Sasuke's tongue enters Sakura's mouth and their tongues dance together in need. Sakura's eyes roll back as Sasuke pushes his groin against hers so she can feel how hard he is for her and her body fills with liquid fire. He breaks apart from her and gives a smirk already knowing he has just accomplished turning her on. Sakura's cheeks are red from the action and her eyes are glazed over. The Uchiha grabs his lover's hand and makes their way to the exit and when he's almost there…

"OH SASUKE-KUN!" A loud obnoxious shriek is heard behind the two and instantly the couple freezes and shudders knowing exactly who the voice belongs to.

Sasuke groans and Sakura winces as both turn around to see none other than Karin strut up to them with her uniform twisted about her body in her own attempt to be sexy (she horribly failed), her breasts and butt hanging out, her flame red hair askew, and stripper heels adorning her terribly large feet. She stops inches away of Sasuke and ignores Sakura's presence.

"Sasuke-kun, when are you going to realize that this forehead girl is no good for you? You need someone with more experience, someone who is beautiful, someone like me." Karin purrs leaning towards Sasuke with each phrase. Sasuke's face contorts with disgust and steps a few steps back.

Sakura inwardly growls at Karin and clenches her hands to the point of pain trying to restrain from knocking the slut out.

"No thanks." Sasuke glares towards the red head and Karin responds only by pushing her ugly glasses farther up her nose taking yet another pace further towards the handsome teen. She smirks as she watches Sasuke walk back and pull Sakura towards the door in a hurry before they leave the building.

Karin continues to watch eyes fixed as the two climb into Sasuke's black BMW and speed away.

She smirks and crosses her arms leaning against the slightly cold glass, "Just you wait Sasu-kun. Darling you will be mine soon." Karin whispers to herself in confidence before pushing off of the door to walk back down the hallway she came. Right now she just wanted to find the random guy she was just recently fucking in the janitor closet for round two.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, Karin is giving me the creeps lately. I can't help but feel in my veins that she is up to something." Sakura chimed up breaking the silence inside the car while nervously looked over to Sasuke as he concentrated driving down the road. He stopped at a stop light and glanced over at Sakura. Sasuke's green eyed beauty was looking the opposite direction out the passenger window with an expression of distress plastered on her face. Something was seriously bothering her this past week and he was determined to figure out what it was. She had been getting sick too recently. Sasuke needed to remind the pink haired girl she should make a doctor's appointment. His gaze drifted back towards the light and it instantly turned green so he began to drive again speeding in the direction of his home.<p>

* * *

><p>It never ceases to amaze Sakura how incredibly large Sasuke's home is. The Uchiha family is ridiculously wealthy so it would be only natural for them to have their own mansion on their own private estate. Every time Sakura walks up those marble stairs leading to the front door she is stricken at the sheer beauty that surrounds her. Marble coated stairs, greenery flowing around her with exotic flowers and plants, having to crank her head back all the way to just try and look up the height of the house…just breath taking.<p>

Sasuke's lips curved into a small smile as he watches Sakura. This is what happens every time he brings Sakura home with him. You would think she would have been used to this by now? Seeing as she has been visiting here since she was an infant with her parents.

Walking into the foyer Sakura has to keep her jaw from dropping. Every time she walks into this place there is always something new and different to look at. This time the room is decked in royal blues, reds, and silvers symbolizing the Uchiha family's colors. Amazing tapestries are hung about the wood carved walls and the old chandelier has been replaced with a brand new light fixture with gems strung about. Simply marvelous.

Sasuke takes Sakura's hand and leads her up the staircase trying to get her alone into his room as quick as possible before there are any more interruptions.

"Sakura-chan! What a surprise!" A deep voice calls in greeting. The couple looks up towards the top of the staircase to find Sasuke's elder brother Itachi waving down at them.

Sasuke glared with an annoyed aura radiating off of his whole being. _Speak of the devil._

"Itachi-nii! It is nice to see you!" Sakura smiled and greets cheerfully. Sakura never had any brothers or sisters so the pinkette always looked up towards the elder Uchiha as her own elder brother. He always looked out for her and was always there to comfort her if Sasuke ever hurt her feelings or made her cry in the past.

"Sasu-chan, Otou-san and Okaa-san wanted me to tell you they will be home in two days from their business trip." Itachi informs Sasuke as he made his way down the staircase in a brisk manner.

He continued on descending the staircase until he finally looked back for a farewell gesture, "Sakura-chan you are welcome to stay as long as you want! I'm heading out for Deidara and Kisames'! I'll be back…uh- tomorrow?" He ends questionably but also in a hurry with a smile and a wave before heading out the door. His long pony tail swirling in the breeze of the door was the last thing they saw before he slipped out the main entrance.

A few moments passed before the couple heard Itachi's car engine rumble and fade away. Sasuke practically dragged Sakura all the way to his room before slamming the door shut.

Sasuke leads Sakura quickly to his king sized bed and pushes her down gently onto his silky black satin sheets. Sakura squeaks lightly as her boyfriend slithers his way on top of her taking his own sweet time. The youngest Uchiha's eyes show emotions of wildness and body raging with fire. "Sakura I need you right **now**." His strong smoldering eyes are filled with love and need as he stares deeply into her viridian ones. Sakura's innocent demeanor melts away as soon as her arms shoot up around his neck and legs wrap around his torso, grinding their clothed sexes together. Sasuke let out a groan as he feels himself becoming harder with every swing of Sakura's hips. Sakura takes his lips like there is no tomorrow giving him a kiss he can dream about every night for the rest of his life.

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura murmurs as she feels Sasuke's hands roam up under her sailor school uniformed top. His strong hands cup a fully round size C cup breast through her bra until he reached behind her to unclip it. Pushing her shirt up above her lovely breasts he releases her luscious swollen pink lips to latch on to one of her rosy buds. The warm sensation makes Sakura gasp and Sasuke expertly flicks the other as he makes the two peaks harden. The spiky haired teen lets her breasts go and kisses his way all the way down to the skirt lining like he has done so many times before. He reaches underneath her skirt to tug loose her lacy pink panty and drags it down her legs ultimately flinging it across the room to never be seen again. Sakura is soaked to the brim.

Sasuke makes his way back up Sakura's body only for the pinkette to tug him up by his loose tie and take it off along with his black dress shirt. The younger Uchiha's muscles are sculpted to perfection and Sakura does not hesitate to flip them over so she would now be on top. She sends Sasuke a playful smile and drags her tongue down his neck towards his pants line repeating what he had just done to her. Sakura smirks as she lets her uncovered pussy grind onto his clothed erection and watches in satisfaction as Sasuke's face contorts in pleasure.

Having had enough playing around Sasuke flips Sakura over hurriedly so she is lying on her back once again facing up towards her lover. He quickly unbuttons his dress pants and whips out his cock ready for action. Sakura reaches down and gives it a few teasing tugs before he parts her legs and pushes it inside her.

"Oh!" Sakura throws her head back and Sasuke grunts at the feeling of him stretching inside her. He gives one full push until he is fully sheathed inside her. Pulling back he repeats the motion slamming right back into her giving her no leeway. Sasuke leaned over her to give her a sweet kiss and both continued rocking back and forth. Sasuke hikes Sakura's skirt higher up her hips and grabs her bottom giving it a squeeze. Sakura mewls in sheer lust. "Sasuke! Faster! Please!" She pleads grabbing onto his muscled arms encouraging him to quicken his pace.

Sasuke obeys his girlfriend's request, grunting louder and louder as he can feel himself becoming bigger and bigger reaching towards his peak. The sound of slapping skin fills the large room and Sakura feels that familiar rise in the pit of her stomach before her pussy clenches around his penis and she sees stars fill her vision as she comes.

Grunting like a mad man Sasuke finally reaches his orgasm and lets himself spill right into Sakura's core. He pumps his seed into her as he releases in streams with each jerk of his slowing muscled hips. He slips himself out when he finishes and their combined fluids leak out of Sakura's core onto the sheets. Sasuke falls beside Sakura and lifts the sheets on top of them both drifting off into their silent slumbers.

This is the second time the box of condoms are left forgotten on the night stand next to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My New Year's Resolution is to actually publish a story and UPDATE it frequently on fanfiction...so here it is! The plot for this story has been in my head for a while and i have finally managed to kick start this off right in time for the new year! It is also going to be used for me to practice writing for my AP English class -in which everyone knows that I need practice with *sweat drops*. Please read and review because if you all review it makes me VERY happy and willing to update faster! :3 This is not something for Karin lovers to read so if you love Karin I am giving you a fair warning right now. I hate the bitch. SasuSaku forever! CHA.**

_~WindPretear_


	2. Positive

**Daisuke**

**Chapter 2: Positive**

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke the next morning as warm rays of the rising sun streamed through the tall glass windows. Somehow through the night Sakura ended up on top of Sasuke's slumbering body and their limbs became tangled together like a puzzle. Sakura ran her right hand across Sasuke's sculpted left arm deep in thought and her cheek pressed down lightly on his warm naked torso.<p>

**Sakura P.O.V.**

'Why am I trying to hide the truth from him? It's not like I can keep this a secret for long and Sasuke is starting to become suspicious. I don't know when the best time would be to tell him…now? No. It would be too much of a shock to him. Hopefully…'

My train of thought was disturbed as I felt Sasuke's gentle hands run down my spine in a calming manner and I figured he had woken up to the pressure as a result of my face pressing down on his chest. He always knows when something is bothering me and always manages to get the truth out of me.

"Sakura." Sasuke speaks in his deep voice tiredly pulling my chin up so he can meet my gaze in question.

"Hm?" I reply lightly looking into those tantalizing dark obsidian orbs.

"How are you feeling?" He wonders and sounds like he is very concerned. The Uchiha's eyebrows are knit together as if he is thinking about something.

"Oh! Just a little sore but I feel fine." I try to reassure him with a smile…and he sees right through it.

"Sakura that isn't what I meant. You have been becoming ill these past few days at random points of the day." Typical Sasuke points out and always gets right down to the point.

I send him another reassuring smile and wave my hand trying to change the topic. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun I went to the doctor yesterday morning and she said that I have nothing to worry about." Well, it was half the truth and I wasn't exactly lying. Looking away from Sasuke I tucked my shoulder length disheveled bubble gum pink hair behind my ear and turned the other direction to look out the window while I was still comfortable on Sasuke. I just can't stop looking back on what happened yesterday.

_**~Yesterday Morning~**_

Sakura had been trying to sit still in the waiting area without fidgeting but being in this room for the second time in the past four days was draining her normally calm emotional state. Shifting her gaze around the room there were piles of Pregnancy magazines and informational pamphlets littering tables, shelves, and displays. There had to be at least four pregnant women and five new mothers with their new born infants sitting in various chairs assembled around the waiting room. Suddenly Sakura rested her arm in a position on the arm rest of the waiting room chair she was resting in because the world around her started to feel extremely small and confined. Running a tense hand through her pink locks she sighed and closed her eyes, 'I need to know the results or this situation is just going to swallow me whole.'

"Miss Sakura Haruno, the doctor is ready to see you now." An old grumpy nurse informs the patient waiting area as she steps out from a set of clean white doors. Sakura instantly shoots up from her seat and practically runs behind the nurse to get away from the embarrassment of being in the waiting room. Most of the women had been giving her suspicious glances as she waited and it was nerve wracking. 'What is a high school student doing in a place like this?' Sakura guessed they were all thinking some variation of that. Just to get away from that environment eased her mind. Sakura clenched her fists walking behind the nurse with determination, 'Get a grip girl! Be strong!' She chanted.

Turning yet another corner the duo finally stopped in front of a mahogany wooden door with a silver platted label hanging on the front reading, "Dr. Tsunade." Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she followed the nurse into the room. The nurse instructs Sakura to remove her clothes handing her a white gown to change into before she leaves the room and shuts the door. With hands shaking Sakura hastingly changes quickly and carefully places herself on the white chair in the center of the small room.

The pinkette felt like hours had passed(in reality it was only a matter of minutes) before there was a set of curt knocks on the door. "Come in!" Sakura speaks loudly so the person on the other side of the door was sure to hear her. Gulping Sakura clenched her fist on her white patient gown as she saw her doctor Tsunade enter the room with a look of seriousness on her face as she closed the door behind her. Tsunade looked like she was in her late twenties but was actually in her mid-fifties. She had long blonde hair she usually wore in two low pigtails and beautiful brown eyes. Sakura had known Tsunade since she was little because Tsunade was a friend of her mother's. Tsunade acted like a second mother to Sakura and she always had looked up to Tsunade as inspiration and for guidance. Tsunade in turn thought and treated Sakura as if she were her own daughter because she herself never had the chance to have any children.

Tsunade holds up a manila folder between two beautifully manicured fingers with a packet of official-looking paper sticking out and watches Sakura dead in the eye handing her the folder, "I have the results from the lab."

With shaking hands Sakura opens the folder and her eyes bulge out in shock almost causing the pinkette to drop the packet. Reading the first few lines she reads,

**Result of Pregnancy Test: Positive.**

**Weeks Pregnant: Approx. 6 Weeks**

Trying to regulate her breathing and ignore the bottomless pit in her stomach, she tears her gaze away from the paper to face her mentor/doctor with worry-filled eyes expecting to hear the worst but surprisingly Tsunade does not have a frown on her face. Walking up so she is in front of Sakura, Tsunade wraps Sakura into a hug and kisses her forehead gently, "Sakura you are going to be fine."

Sakura nods a little as Tsunade releases her, "I am just really nervous. I knew the results were going to come out positive but I prayed that I was wrong. Oh Kami, Sasuke and I discussed having a child but not until after we are married! After college even! What am I going to do? Should I tell him?" The green eyed girl babbles and grabs her head once again to try and stop the room from spinning and to stop the nausea she was experiencing.

"Sakura I am sure Sasuke is going to be happy, please do not work yourself up. It's not good for the child and it is certainly not going to help you. You have time to figure everything out and you will not be alone." Tsunade gives Sakura a compassionate nod and a hand to her shoulder.

For the next few minutes Tsunade tries to calm her precious Sakura down before giving her body a look-over to make sure she is healthy and there is not anything wrong. At the end of the appointment Tsunade gives Sakura sometime to get changed exiting and then entering the room again a few minutes later to find Sakura sitting back on the chair/table in her school uniform.

Tsunade takes a seat on her rolling stool and slides over to Sakura with a list of foods she must eat, vitamins she should take, as well as other important information on how to treat her body.

After a few moments of silence as Sakura reads over the pamphlets to make sure she does not have any questions Tsunade breaks the silence, "Sakura, there is something you must know."

Sakura lifts her head up and turns it to the side, "Hm?". It seems as Sakura has calmed down on the outside but inside the butterflies are still fluttering in her stomach.

"I am leaving the country to open my own medical practice in America. I was offered a job at a very prominent college as head of the Obstetrics and Gynecology Department. " Tsunade tries to state as gentle as possible.

Sakura's body tenses and her eyes fill with worry, "But Tsunade-sama! You can't just leave me now! I need you here to help me." Her voice drifts softly towards the end to a mere whisper.

Tsunade sighs and turns her gaze away, "That's why I was going to ask you to come with me. I know that you want to study medicine to become a doctor and I can get you into the university for free. You could be one of my students. I understand now that it is not an option for you."

Sakura feels like a boulder just came crashing down on her. **College**. Would she still be able to attend college and take care of a child at the same time? Was her future ruined?

"The offer will always stand if for some reason you and Sasuke decide to come to America for any reason. It's very silly to think that would ever happen but you should know that if you need anything at all or just someone to talk to, I am here for you. When I move I will only be a quick phone call or e-mail away dear." Tsunade smiles and hugs Sakura one last time before leading her out of the room.

"Good luck Sakura. I will see you again before I leave. Take care of yourself until then."

_**~END ~**_

"Sakura?" Sasuke asks for the second time with out a reply and looks down at the pink blob on his chest.

"Hm?" Sakura snaps out of her little day dream embarrassed turning back over to Sasuke.

"Are you hungry?" He asks raising both of them up off of his bed and Sakura's stomach growls almost as a reply.

Sakura blushes extremely embarrassed and Sasuke smirks grabbing her hands in his with a little squeeze.

"I guess that is a yes." He leads her out of his room and down the steps to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later Sasuke and Sakura are relaxing on a couch in Sasuke's room watching a movie when Sasuke's phone rings. Inwardly growling Sasuke reluctantly gets up and goes out of his room onto a balcony that leads out of his room right above the Uchiha courtyard to answer his phone. It has not even been an hour since they last ate and Sakura is still extremely hungery. Lifting herself off the couch with the stealth of a ninja (so Sasuke does not notice the movement) Sakura slips out the doors of Sasuke's room and heads down to the kitchen quickly. The kitchen is amazingly spacious with marble counter tops and golden trimmings. Sakura spots a bowl on one of the islands in the kitchen filled with fruit and instantly her mouth waters and stomach growls.<p>

'CHA! Mission get Food status: complete' She inwardly smiles grabbing a ripe apple out of the white bowl and bits into the delicious sweet fruit. A few minutes after polishing off two apples she hears the front door open and close only to find Itachi has returned as he sulks into the kitchen.

"It wouldn't kill Deidara and Kisame to keep some food in their apartment once in a while…" Itachi grumbles to himself loudly entering into the kitchen thinking that he is alone. Walking through the arch way he makes his way to the fridge to take out something at least edible to settle his stomach not noticing Sakura until he turns back around with food in his hands.

"AH! Oh Sakura you startled me!" Itachi jumps a little, eyes wide as he sees Sakura standing a mere few feet away. Sakura giggles with her hand trying to cover her mouth to hide her smile, "Sorry Itachi-nii."

Itachi smiles handsomely towards her causing Sakura's insides to melt. Itachi was four years older than Sakura and looked almost identical to Sasuke but Itachi was just a little bit taller with lines under his eyes and long straight hair that is pulled back into a pony tail. Itachi was always Sakura's second hero next to Sasuke, if she was ever in trouble he would be there to help her and he was always someone who could keep a secret and someone to rely on.

"How was your get together last night?" Sakura gives a little laugh, "I'm guessing you guys ran out of food?" She leans on the counter to wait for his reply.

Itachi rolls his eyes and bites into an egg roll that was conveniently saved in the fridge from the night before when he had made too many, "Deidara and Kisame also had Tobi and Sasori over…you can imagine that Tobi ate all the food…" Another bite. Another eye roll.

Watching Itachi eat started to make Sakura feel a little nauseous but she tried to push it back and focus on their conversation.

"Actually we had to order some take out by dinner time because the supply didn't la- **Sakura are you okay**?" Itachi was cut off as Sakura ran to the nearest bath room and dumped all the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Itachi put his food down and ran into the bathroom with her to rub her back and hold her hair from her face until she got over the sickness. Tears streamed down her face in extreme humiliation as Itachi helped her clean up and get her up off of the ground. The pinkette washed her hands and rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash with Itachi looking at her with worried eyes.

"Ugh…I'm getting tired of this routine…" Sakura mumbled to herself wiping her mouth with a paper towel and crumpling it up throwing it into the waste basket. This seriously was getting on her nerves this week-all of this getting ill crap.

Itachi gave her a serious look and grabbed her shoulders, "You mean this has been happening frequently?"

Sakura looked into Itachi's eyes and her green eyes were like open doors to him. He instantly knew something was wrong and wanted to know what it was so he could care for his sister-like figure; help her with any problem she is going through. Sakura's emerald green eyes twitched until they became watery and her body slumped to the ground. Itachi knelt down beside her and held her in a brotherly hug, "Sakura tell me what's wrong."

"Ita-Itachi…if I told you something…would you promise never to tell Sasuke until I told you, you could?" Sakura hesitantly whispered as her body shook with the tears still running down. Itachi nodded and attepmed to wipe tears that continue to flow down her rosy cheeks, "I promise." And he meant it.

"Itachi…I….I'm….Pregnant...with Sasuke's child." She whispered barely loud enough to hear.

But Itachi heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eeepp! What is going to happen next? Review review review for more! These chapters are purposely shorter because it's easier for me to update quicker for all of you lovely readers. I was very happy that all of you reviewers caught on that Sakura is pregnant :3. And if you hadn't figured out she was pregnant by the end of the last chapter...oh goodness Kami help you. Itachi and Sakura are going to be very close in this story but they aren't going to be in a romantic relationship...just a sibling kind of love. If you think that i'm making Sakura seem too weak-she will toughen up. Also let me know if i'm rushing the story...I hope i'm not going too fast! :) **

**If any of you are interested in awesome SasuSaku AMV's on youtube go to my profile and look up the links I have posted! I draw on inspiration from AMV's for my stories.**

**Until next time my Lovelies! **

_~WindPretear_


	3. What's happening?

**A/N: ….please don't throw sharp objects at me…. I apologize! It took so long for me to update! Gosh, I've been so busy! Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently now that school will be starting back up again in a month and I have…4 hour breaks in between my classes. Yippee! Please don't mind the present tense I am writing in, it seems I have a habit of mixing present with past and whatnot. I am trying VERY hard to improve! Please review once you are finished this chapter, reviews are what motivate me to update and write quicker for you all! I wish to get this story moving and to do that you all must bear with me! I have a vision I swear! ;) I will try and add more lemons…eventually. Enjoy it my darlings~**

* * *

><p>Sakura continues to sob and Itachi holds her close to his chest in a comforting manner, "Have you told him yet?"<p>

She shakes her head 'no' a few tears still running down her rosy cheeks, "I haven't found the right time to tell him yet…and I'm scared."

Itachi grips her chin up gently so his onyx eyes gaze into her emerald orbs with empathy, "Sakura-chan you must tell him soon. You can't hide this forever from him." She nods her head in understanding as he helps her gently off the ground.

"I'll try telling him later today." Sakura states slowly with a nervous leap in her voice and Itachi pats her gently on the back with encouragement, "There you go. You can do it Sakura-chan!" He smiles at her warmly, "So I guess this means I'm an Oji-san now?"

Sakura grins brightly and lets out a broken giggle as she wipes the last few remaining drops of tears from her face, "I guess so!"

Feeling a little more confident about herself, she makes her way back up to Sasuke's room hoping he has not noticed her absence…after all she's been gone for about a good half hour now. Surprisingly Sakura steps back into his room and notices that Sasuke is still on the balcony wearing a disdainful expression while still speaking on the phone. He is getting so worked up and it seems as if his voice is rising; she cannot make out any of the words he is saying since the balcony doors are closed. Sasuke suddenly hangs up his cell phone and swings it up with his right hand up with muscles clenched. Glaring down at it he hurls it down towards the ground so fast it is like a giant blur of black colored phone. The cellphone breaks into itty bitty pieces and Sasuke gives it a stomp with his foot for good measure. Sakura's eyes widen in shock and she runs out to the balcony to see if Sasuke is okay, swinging the doors open so hard it smacks the wall with a 'WHACK'.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" Sakura raises her voice in concern with a slight crackle, she is frightened for she has not seen this side of Sasuke in quite a long time. The last time had been years ago when Sasuke got into a big fight with his father over how he is nothing like Itachi…but that's another story.

Sasuke refuses to glance at Sakura for the few moments so she wraps her arms around his large warm torso; his head is downcast and she cannot see his face due to his hair overshadowing it.

"Sasuke-kun, speak to me. What's wrong?" Sakura mumbles into his back and lays her head on his body softly trying to comfort him.

"Sakura." He turns around, cups her cheeks, and gives her a sweet kiss to the very forehead he made fun of as a child. Sasuke's eyes have a strange melancholy-filled look Sakura has never seen before, 'What in the world is going on?" Sakura mentally asks herself.

Suddenly Sasuke picks Sakura up bridal style and carries her back into his room to lay her on his bed once again. He walks back to the balcony door to shut it and while he is up Sasuke closes the curtains and locks his bedroom door so they are in dark privacy.

The Pinkette is equally confused with the mood change when Sasuke jumps onto the bed next to her and grabs her into a tight possessive embrace. He holds her so close to his body she hardly has any room to keep breathing until he lessens the space by leaning down to kiss her soft lips lovingly.

"I love you Sakura- I want you to always know that." Sasuke whispers so softly his voice cracks resting his head onto hers for a brief second as a sign of love.

Sakura 's gaze travels towards Sasuke's and their eyes meet for the longest time. Sakura is mentally debating with herself if she should tell him about her pregnancy right now or if it is not the right time yet. Unable to move she goes over the different reactions Sasuke could possibly have and decides that he is going to find out sooner or later so she should just muster up the courage to share the news.

"Sas-"

Sasuke silences Sakura his lips, kissing her with more and more passion as the seconds begin to tick by. Sakura melts into his kiss and soon enough he is straddling on top of her running his hands up her shirt to unhook her bra. Expertly he slides it off with ease and rolls up her shirt so her breasts bounce out for him to see. Sasuke smirks and takes his own shirt off throwing it somewhere on the other side of his room and presses his naked chest down onto hers so he can reach her lips once more and at the same time feel her softness on himself.

Sakura meanwhile is obviously enjoying herself responding back to Sasuke's loving but still she knows she has to tell him her news soon but loses herself in the passion of that which is Sasuke and the night goes by so very quickly with no room to speak. It is only until early morning that the two fell asleep utterly exhausted from their activities….

* * *

><p>"Get out."<p>

Sakura's eyes snap open and her body tenses on Sasuke's. Had Itachi just accidentally walked in on them? Ah. That had to be it. She shrugs the tension away and settles back on Sasuke's warmth comfortably.

"Sakura." Sasuke states with a strange cold tone unfamiliar to the Pinkette's ears.

"Hm?"

"Sakura. Get out. Now."

Once again Sakura's eyes snap open as she looks at Sasuke strangely. "Sasuke what's wrong?"

Sasuke peels Sakura's body off of him and walks to the pile of her clothes that is on the floor. He picks them up and throws them at her acting aloof.

"Get dressed and get out of my sight. I don't want to see you ever again." Sasuke refuses to meet her gaze and turns around so she may get changed.

"But Sasuke-" Sakura's face is drenched in tears and she reaches out to touch his shoulder lightly.

"**WE ARE OVER. **OUT**! NOW." **Sasuke bellows harshly slamming his fist into the nearby wall. Sakura's eyes bulge out in a pure fear she had not ever felt before and as fast as she could she threw her clothes on and ran out of the room. Sobbing she runs down the stairs trying not to trip but ends up falling into Itachi whom catches her.

"Sakura! What's going on? Calm down! Are you okay?" Itachi grips her shoulders while Sakura shakes her head from side to side frantically sobbing into her hands. He wraps his arms around her and leads her out the door to his car in a hurry. Helping the distraught young woman into his vehicle he drives as fast as he can to her house all the while with a grimace marring his handsome face.

"Sakura! What the hell is going on?" Itachi grunts out in confusion turning to face the crying pinkette quickly and then puts his gaze back on the road.

"Sas- …Sasuke just broke up with me." Sakura sobs in half disbelief and half distress. She couldn't even tell if she was in a trance, a nightmare, or she was just making up this scenario in her head. Turning herself to face the window the scenery flashing by began to get blurrier and blurrier.

"Itachi! Slow down!" Sakura gasped grasping the side of the door as Itachi sped up the car to 120 mph in a 65 mph speed zone.

"HE WHAT?" Itachi clenched the steering wheel so hard the veins in his hands popped out ten-fold. Itachi was incredibly pissed off and did not understand what the fuck was happening. What got into his little brother's head? Sasuke loves Sakura! He couldn't just leave her so suddenly. Did he even know Sakura is pregnant?

The car kept zooming faster and faster and Sakura was about to puke, "Itachi! SLOW DOWN! You are going to make me sick!"

Listening to Sakura's plea, Itachi reluctantly slowed the car down to an acceptable 5 miles over the speed limit and tried to calm himself down. Within minutes Itachi drove into Sakura's drive way and parked the car. He leaped out and walked over to the passenger side to open the door and help his sister-like figure out of the car.

"Itachi, did that really just happen? I don't understand what I did wrong." Sakura's normally vibrant green eyes were now puffy and red with dried tears stained on her rosy cheeks. Itachi held Sakura in a tight embrace, rubbing circles on her back to try and get her to calm down and stop shaking,

"I honestly don't understand either Sakura. You did nothing wrong and I don't know what has gotten into Sasuke but I'm going to find out don't you worry. Please calm down, I'm sure that this is going to all get settled out and things will be okay."

Sakura shook her head and her gaze became very serious, "Itachi, no. You didn't see what happened. What Sasuke did was being very serious and final. We are officially done and over with. I have never seen him act like this before but I know Sasuke well enough to know to stay away from him now." Fresh tears melted down her face stinging the soreness from previous tears.

"This can't be right Sakura! Something had to come over Sasuke to make him act this way!" Itachi was so frustrated with Sasuke, he always screws things up.

"Please Ita-kun, whatever you do, please do not tell Sasuke about the baby." Sasuke spoke very softly and embrace her currently flat stomach. She knew what she had to do now, to protect her child. She has to go away and forget Sasuke.

Itachi nodded and kissed Sakura's forehead, "Anything for you Imouto-chan. You have my cell phone number and I will call you later once I figure out what is wrong with Sasuke. Please take care of yourself, if not for yourself for the child at least."

Sakura nodded and stood from her doorstep as she watched Itachi climb back into his expensive car and drive away.

Turning back around Sakura had a new determination about herself and knew now what she had to do- accept Tsunade's offer and get out of this country that she so dearly loves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully this did not seemed rushed…I hope you like it so far! The story is finally starting to move along! I will try my hardest to update soon! Please review!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**~WindPretear**


	4. Preparations

_**Daisuke**_

**Written by: WindPretear**

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any characters associated with the anime/manga...yet! For now I only own my own characters! :3**

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Itachi shouted at Sasuke as he stormed into his little brother's room. Sasuke glared towards Itachi and didn't say anything back to him from his spot on his bed.<p>

"What's your problem?" Sasuke harshly spat folding his arms across his body and looked away angrily.

"What just happened between you and Sakura, THAT's my problem!" Itachi threw his arms up in the air animatedly as he stomped towards Sasuke putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to make him turn around forcefully and face him. Sasuke shrugged the hand off with his shoulder and turned around again,

"Nothing happened. I'm just not dating her anymore." Sasuke muttered out annoyingly with a very noticeable sad frown. Itachi gave a dramatic exasperated sigh, "Yes Sasuke! I understand that much, but what I don't understand is WHY?" He threw his arms up in the air again in frustration.

"I don't feel the same way about her that she feels about me anymore." Sasuke shrugged and grumbled lowly. Sasuke didn't convince Itachi one little bit.

"Sasuke that is bullshit and you know it. What is the real reason?" Itachi cocked his eyebrow and shifted his weight to one side of his body signaling that he didn't buy Sasuke's words.

Still refusing to meet his older brother's eyes, "Itachi! **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**!" Sasuke's voice rose with each word and it became even hoarser.

"Sasuke, I think you need to talk to her and give her an explanation. You need to think about this and then go make up with her. You two have been together for way too long for this to happen. I know you love her and I know that she loves you so go_ drag your ass_ to her house and apologize for what ever you said!" With that Itachi turned around and walked out Sasuke's door and back down the hall.

As the door to Sasuke's room closed behind Itachi, Sasuke grumbled and a lonesome tear dragged down his cheek for the first time in a long time, "_But I can't_."

* * *

><p>Pacing about her bedroom, Sakura stared at the cell phone in her hand debating on whether she should do this or not. To call Tsunade and tell her she wanted to go with her to America. By leaving the country all together she would allow Sasuke to think that she just gave up on him and she won't try to get him back. If she stayed she would have to go through the suffering of having to see Sasuke every day at school and have her heart break all over again multiple times a day. But who cares what the fuck Sasuke thinks! If she left Sasuke would never be able to hurt her or her child. If she stayed Sasuke would find out that she is pregnant and then who knows what he would do!<p>

"_He would never hurt your baby- you know that fact somewhere deep inside of your heart." _Sakura's inner-self inquired wisely.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean he won't hurt me again." Sakura sadly murmured out loud in response to her inner. She stopped her pace mid-step abruptly and stared out of the window to watch the sun about to set for the evening. Something in her mind at that precise moment clicked and quickly she hit the speed dial for Tsunade's work phone. After a few moments of ringing someone picked up on the other end:

"_Hello, Doctor Tsunade Senju speaking, how may I help you_?" A familiar semi-irritated female voice questioned into the black colored device.

"_Tsunade-Sama_!" Sakura's sweet voice rang like a pretty bell causing the female on the other line to change moods in an instant.

"_Oh! Sakura! Is there something wrong? You caught me just as I was about to leave the office_!" Tsunade spoke in a concerned manner.

Sakura shook her head at herself and smiled sadly, "_No, I'm alright. I just wanted to know if the offer was still on the table_?"

"_Offer_?" Tsunade questioned.

"…_.about me coming with you to study in America…"_ Sakura spoke so softly the blonde had a hard time hearing her but was just able to make out her words.

"_Sakura? Are you sure? What about Sasuke and the baby_?" Tsunade questioned as she placed her medical bag down on the ground of her office and slowly sat down into her comfy desk chair listening intently on what Sakura was trying to tell her.

"_Sasuke…and I…we aren't…we aren't together anymore…as of today_" And at that moment Sakura began to tear up and full out cry. Sliding down her bedroom wall all the way down to the floor she slowly curled herself up into a ball and pressed her phone against her ear.

"_**WHAT**__?! That little BASTARD! I'll kill him! __**KILL HIM**_!" Tsunade growled out harshly and pounded her fist onto her desk emphasizing every word. "_What the hell happened between you two? He let you go knowing about the baby?!"_

Sakura tried to calm herself down a bit but still a bit choked up as she spoke quietly, _"…Sasuke…he has no idea about the child."_ Sakura pressed her free palm up to her forehead- she was starting to feel very ill all of a sudden.

There was a short pause on the other side of the phone with the sound of a pen tapping wood then followed by a heavy sigh, _"….Very well. I will inform the University tomorrow of your impending arrival. I'll be coming to pick you up the day after tomorrow at precisely at 8 a.m., alright?"_ Tsunade made her voice as gentle and motherly like as possible.

Sakura nodded as if she had been talking directly to Tsunade's face the entire time even though Tsunade couldn't see her, "_Hai_."

"_And don't worry about anything dealing with your high school, okay? I will straighten things out for you with your academics. You already have enough credits to your G.P.A. so you can basically consider yourself as graduated." _

"_Hai, I understand_." Sakura wiped away any excess tears and slowly stood up from her spot on the carpeted floor of her bedroom. By now she had to walk over to the other side of her room to turn the light on since the sun had just fully set and the moon was high in the sky. She was not going to lie; the Pinkette was truly scared for what was to come and what is to come ahead of her in the next few days.

"_Good night Sakura-chan_."

"_Good night Tsunade-Sama, thank you so much. I can't tell you how much this means to me."_

The two bid a mutual good night and both women hung up their phones.

About an hour went by as Sakura got ready for bed by taking a shower, brushing her teeth etc. etc. Finally she climbed into her bed and just laid there for about an hour not able to fall into the world of sleep. _"Today went by so fast. Everything's moving so quickly and I don't know what to be prepared for next. Is this really the right choice?" _She pondered over what her new life will be like in a new country and when her mind could not hold off sleep any longer, she finally closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up the next day feeling completely empty and drained of all (of course of what little) emotions he had. He felt like he just died and was brought back to life unwillingly. Without Sakura…he felt nothing. Sasuke knowing what he was about to have to do today…he was dreading school.<p>

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Sakura woke up with a smile on her face the next morning feeling fresh and new. She slid out of bed carefully and dressed into her school uniform quickly. Loosely curling her shoulder length hair pinning one side up with a small cute cherry blossom barrette flower piece she did her make-up changing her look up a bit with a usually bright fresh foundation along with rosy cheeks, liquid eyeliner to accentuate her upper lids and a light pink eye shadow. She finished off her look with big adorable lashes using her mascara and then applying a light pink lip gloss to her full lips. She took out her favorite perfume, sprayed it into the air and danced through it.<p>

You would have never guessed that this girl had her heart torn apart the previous day.

She gracefully glided down her steps to the kitchen to grab something to eat, quickly enough that she wouldn't be late to school yet enough to provide food for herself and her growing baby. She bid goodbye to her smiling Okaa-san who sat at the table and briskly walked out the front door with her light backpack on her person.

Closing the door she turned around and to her surprise whose car was sitting in the drive way other than….Itachi's.

"Sakura-chan!" Itachi honked the horn and chuckled at her surprised expression. "C'mon get in! You don't want to be late to school on your last day!"

Sakura smiled and walked down the porch steps to stand in front of the passenger window, "Itachi-kun! What in the world are you doing here?"

Itachi rolled his eyes playfully, "What does it look like? I'm taking my little Imoto-chan to school for her last day so get in!"

Sakura opened the door and slid in making sure to buckle her seat belt nice and tight just in case Itachi decided to speed like a crazy person again. "How did you know that I would actually go through with this?" Sakura asked as Itachi backed out of her drive way carefully.

"I just felt it. Sakura, you are a strong young woman and I knew that you would figure out that going with Tsunade would be the right choice for you." Itachi spoke wisely driving in the direction of the high school. Sakura glanced over to her driver and smiled sadly,

"I'm going to miss you Itachi. Promise me you will visit?"

Itachi smirked and looked over to her, "Sakura-chan, you know I'll find a way to visit you...probably every week! I'll take the family jet. Just because my little brother is being a dick doesn't mean I will act that way too. I care too much about you Imoto-chan to let you disappear forever and I don't know what has gotten into Sasuke but somehow I am going to make him see what he's missing."

Sakura smiled at Itachi's statement, "Thank you Ita-kun. Just please, whatever you do, do not tell him about the baby." Within that sentence Sakura turned depressive all of a sudden.

"Oh my god. I haven't even thought about what I'm going to do if I see him in school today!" Sakura shot her hand up to her mouth to hold in a gasp.

Itachi shook his head, "Sakura you'll be fine. Just ignore him and if tries to start anything with you, you know my number." Itachi winked as he pulled up in front of the school. Before Sakura got out she leaned over and gave Itachi a big hug, "Thank you again Itachi-kun." Itachi patted her affectionately on the back and gave her a squeeze, "I'll be here to pick you up at the end of the day."

Sakura nodded with a small smile and climbed out only to be tackled by her best friend Ino, "Sakura! Sakura! You have to see what's going on inside! You'll never believe it! I'm going to kill him!" The blonde haired teen spoke so animatedly one would have thought she was crazy.

"Ino, what is it?" Sakura asked curiously cocking her head a little to the side.

"Sasuke! That's what!"

Sakura's smiling complexion changed within an instant and Ino knew exactly what had happened without Sakura even having to tell her.

"You two…you two…you are still together aren't you?" Ino whispered grasping her best friend's shoulders trying to look the pinkette in the eyes.

"He broke up with me yesterday." Sakura told Ino looking away from her friend sadly.

"THAT BASTARD!" Funny how Ino and Tsunade were practically the same when it came to looks and reactions. Sakura pulled Ino over to a nearby bench to explain to her what had happened- everything from Sasuke's weird behavior to the studying abroad part.

"Now you know…" Sakura looked down to her folded hands in her lap as the one side of her hair that was not pinned back fell down into her face. Ino sympathetically placed on of her own hands onto Sakura's, "I-I can't believe this happened but everything is going to turn out all right, don't worry." She smiled towards her best friend, "Sasuke doesn't deserve you anyway…you're too good for him! And you're gorgeous!" Ino winked.

Sakura smiled very defeated, "I'm going to miss not being able to see you all the time Ino. You're my best friend and I want so much for you to be in my baby's life as his or her Aunt."

Ino gasped, "Really? Oh Sakura!" Ino leaned over to hug the pink haired teen, "I'm going to find out a way to visit you ALL the time!" Ino said very determinedly with her fist clenched up causing Sakura to giggle and nod in agreement.

The two girls were thrown out of their 'moment' by a group of girls yapping and gossiping in sheer anger behind them.

"UGH! I can't believe he is dating HER now." A random girl named Ami snickered to her friend Yumi as they walked into the building. Sakura and Ino turned around to see that these girls were part of Sasuke's fan club. Ino, knowing exactly what those girls were angry about snapped back around and placed her palm on her forehead.

"I wonder what that's about." Sakura inquired curiously as she stood up from the bench signaling Ino to also stand up so they could walk into the school together. Sakura began to walk towards the doors when she glanced to her side and realized that Ino had not moved from her spot.

"Are you alright Ino?"

Ino lifted her face to look at Sakura in a weary and sensitive manner, "I am….but I don't think you will be once we walk into the building…"

Sakura cocked her head to the side in confusion but followed Ino helplessly as she dragged Sakura into the building by the hand all the while muttering, "_I'm going to kill that bastard….For what he's done he will severely be punished…_"

"Ino, are you saying something?"

The blonde girl shook her head frantically, "Nope."

The two were appalled to see that when they entered the lobby of the school there were mobs of angry fan girls littering the area all paying their attention to one certain couple in the middle…

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes upon them and her breath caught in her throat. She felt as if someone had dragged a dagger down her chest and toke out her heart.

Right there in the center of all the rabid fan girls stood Sasuke….with **_Karin_**.

Ino felt incredibly helpless as she watched Sakura's reaction for Ino had known what was to await them when they entered the building. Ino had witnessed this spectacle prior to Sakura's arrival to school this morning. The blue eyed girl placed her hand gently on the pinkette's shoulders to try and steer her away but it was useless. Karin was right there clinging onto Sasuke possessively and trying to shoo away all his fan girls away at the same time.

"Bitches _please_. Shoo. Leave me and my boyfriend alone." Karin smirked as she knew Sakura was watching her from her position with the loud mouth on the steps leading up to the entrance.

"What the fuck Karin! We had to deal with Sasuke-kun dating Haruno before, but now YOU? Bitch PLEASE!" The fan girl Ami shrieked right back at the ugly red haired girl in anger and frustration.

Karin shrugged and shoved her hideous glasses farther back up her nose and motioned Sasuke to wrap his arm around her waist and give her a big fat kiss on the mouth, "See? He's MINE now." She smirked again.

Hearing her words Sakura looked between Sasuke and Karin frantically with her eyes to try and make sense of what she was witnessing until Sasuke's onyx met Sakura's emeralds. In a split second Sakura ran the opposite direction down one of the hallways leading to her first class. Ino glared daggers at Sasuke before running off to comfort her best friend.

On the inside, Sasuke felt like dying when he saw his now ex-girlfriend watch the spectacle Karin was making. On the outside he hid his emotions and made it seem like he didn't care. The sheer horror and sadness that shone through Sakura's eyes was enough for him to try and run after her.

Sasuke was yanked back before trying to escape by none other than the red headed girl he was next to, "_Don't even think about it_." Karin hissed warningly into his ear. "_You leave me, you know what's going to happen_."

Sasuke could only helplessly watch the love of his life run away.

* * *

><p>Tearing into the empty classroom Sakura broke down crying onto her desk and Ino rushed in behind her. Ino hugged Sakura trying to comfort her as the pinkette sobbed loudly,<p>

"Ino! How could he? He left me for..." Another round of tears and sobs ensued as she broke down into Ino's arms.

Ino rubbed Sakura's back and placed her chin on top of Sakura's pink head, "Shh, Sakura, it's going to be okay."

It was then a familiar laughter was heard outside the classroom and moments later a very lovable Uzumaki Naruto bounced into the room with his adorable girlfriend Hyuga Hinata, laughing at something the purple haired girl had just said to him. The instant Naruto saw Sakura he smiled happily to see his long time friend and called, "Hey Sakura-chan!"

His big smile instantly melted away once he realized she was crying and very quickly he and Hinata hurried over to the duo.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto grasped her shoulders causing Sakura to fall out of Ino's embrace. Sakura in response continued to cry and shook her head from side to side.

Ino sighed and looked towards Naruto, "Naruto, when was the last time you talked to Sasuke?"

"Umm, yesterday…why?" Naruto asked questioningly wondering why Ino would bring up Sasuke until it dawned on him.

"Did Sasuke do something to hurt Sakura-chan?!" Naruto became very angry with flames practically burning in his eyes, "That fucking Teme! I'm gonna hurt him if he hurt Sakura-chan!"

Ino informed Naruto and Hinata about the situation at hand while at the same time managing to calm the hysterical Sakura down. When Ino was done Hinata and Naruto exchanged glances between each other not really knowing how to respond to the story. Everything was happening so fast, first Sasuke dumps Sakura and then no less than 24 hours later he was dating the whore of the school Karin?

Naruto shook his head and thought, "_There has to be something wrong here, why would Teme do this? Teme loves Sakura-chan so much…_" Naruto leaned over and gave the pinkette a hug whispering "Everything is going to be alright. You're strong Sakura. Don't let this bother you until we figure out what's going on." Sakura nodded in response and hugged Hinata as well.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry I'm acting like such a baby…" Sakura wiped her remaining tears away and gave a cracked giggle at Naruto's facial expression. He had his face contorted in a bizarre way trying to make her laugh as she spoke and obviously it worked.

Suddenly, the bell rang and students began to pour into the classroom. Once everyone was in the class 3 minutes later the bell rang once again and the student began to teach. Sakura focused her day on spending time with Ino, Hinata, and Naruto for they would not let her out of their sights anyway…not that she minded in the least. She kept her thoughts on her school work to avoid thinking about her ex-lover and so far it had been working….until she was on her way to lunch.

The final bell had rung signaling to those who had class they had to be in class now or they would be considered late. Since Sakura was on her way to lunch she was allowed to take her time and for the first time today, she was all alone.

Walking down the empty hallway she thought about her impending journey the next day and smiled thinking about the fresh start she would have- just her baby and her. She bounced with each step she took turning the corner down to the hallway that would lead her to the cafeteria. Turning the sharp edge she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Sasuke again…not surprisingly he was with Karin. The two were standing in front of each other with Sasuke's back facing Sakura. Obviously he had no idea she was standing there but unfortunately Karin noticed and took it to her advantage. Sakura watched as Karin swung her hips on the male trying to be seductive and tilted her head with a sickeningly conniving smile, "Sassssuuu-kun, tell me how much you love me." Karin lifted her leg to wrap around Sasuke's hips and ground into them trying to arouse the male. Sasuke was just so disgusted with the girl in front of him his body did not even react to the stimulation and he glared at her.

She placed her hand to his neck and pulled her mouth to his ear licking the lobe, "Say it Sasukeee-_**or else**_."

"I….love…you." Sasuke gritted out with a glare and a snarl. Sakura from her distance away could not tell that Sasuke was reluctant towards the nasty girl and it sounded to her that Sasuke was responding in an aroused manner. It was then Karin smirked and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and bolted in the opposite direction.

Karin cynically smiled watching her pink haired rival run away after she pulled out from the kiss, "C'mon Sasu-kun, let's go to lunch, I'm starving!" Karin pulled Sasuke unwillingly to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review please! I'd love to hear what you all have to say and any suggestions you may have I will put under consideration :). I hate Karin...I hate Karin...did I ever mention how I hate Karin? Sakura's parents are not going to be mentioned but they are aware that Sakura is going with Tsunade to the United States and they also have no idea that Sakura is pregnant. I will try and update more frequently but since school has started I have been placed under a lot of stress by my professors! I make it a point to try and write as much as I can and as frequently as I can! I can't wait until the next chapter :3 And I hope you can't wait either! **

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**~WindPretear**


	5. Farewell

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry if this chapter is a bit depressing to some of you. Unfortunately I am (just like Sakura) facing a terrible loss of my boyfriend. He broke up with me a few days ago and I'm finding it very hard to cope with so I'm just pouring my emotions into this chapter. Please read and review to tell me what you think of it. I am trying to make it fun too ;)**

_**Daisuke**_

**Written by: WindPretear**

**Chapter 5: Farewell**

****Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any characters associated with the anime/manga...yet! For now I only own my own characters! :3****

****This chapter is dedicated to 825 for her enthusiastic review! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It really makes me smile and update faster! I added a little Karin bashing in this chapter for you all ;) ****

* * *

><p>Sakura hurriedly ran away as fast as she could throughout the twisting and winding hallways of Konoha High until she couldn't get any herself to go farther anymore. She pushed her way into the women's bathroom and locked herself into a stall and plopped herself onto the closed seat of the toilet. The pinkette whipped out her cell phone and quickly dialed Itachi's number and within seconds he picked up, "Hello?"<p>

"Itachi, its Sakura." Sakura mumbled into the cellular device still slowly panting from her mad dash.

"Sakura! Is something wrong? Why are you calling me in the middle of the school day?" Itachi's worried voice rung out of the cell phone amplifying the bathroom walls with his concerned tone.

"Can you just please…please just come pick me up now?" Sakura noticeably was on the verge of tears from the separation in which she said her words.

"Sakura?! Tell me what happened!" Itachi's demanding voice answered back.

"…I'll tell you when you get here, okay? Please, just come and get me." Sakura was desperate for Itachi to just come take her away from the pain she was feeling.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Itachi informed her and then hung up. Sakura slumped her body over her legs in mental and physical exhaustion as she thought about todays and yesterdays' events over and over in her mind like a skipping dvd. Time flew by and before she knew it her cell phone vibrated from a newly recieved text. Looking down she recognized Itachi's contact ID and opened to read the message, "**I'm outside**."

Grabbing all of her belongings she raced outside as quickly as she could so she would not be stopped by anyone. Opening the door swiftly she carefully climbed inside and Itachi drove away as soon as she clicked on her seatbelt.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Itachi glanced over at Sakura whose gaze was empty and dull. Without any response Itachi spoke once again, "Did Sasuke do something to you?"

Hearing no response from the pinkette Itachi assumed he was right and Sasuke had to have done something to her.

Silent tears trickled down her pink cheeks which stung from all the crying she had done and sore from rubbing the droplets away constantly. She wished someone would wake her up from this nightmare and she would awaken to the world she knew and was accustomed to.

"Sasuke has a new girlfriend." Sakura stated without any emotion whatsoever in her voice.

"WHAT?!" Itachi practically shrieked in astonishment.

"Sasuke is with Karin now." The same empty voice responded back ever so quietly.

"You mean that ugly girl who is obsessed with Sasuke?" Itachi shook his head not wanting to believe any of this nonsense. Yes, he knew who Karin was and what her reputation looked like. She unfortunately was the daughter of one of their father's business partners so he couldn't avoid meeting her on a few occasions but every time he had to it was a nightmare. Karin had no values in life and hit on anything that was male, relatively her age, and most importantly they had to have lots money. Karin knew she was eventually going to have to marry rich if she wanted to keep up her comfortable lifestyle.

Itachi didn't know what else to say so the rest of the way to Sakura's house both driver and passenger sat in silence. He pulled up finally to Sakura's house and followed her inside to her room to help her back up her things.

"I know that you have to do this but I wish you would stay." Itachi finally voiced his opinion out as he handed her neatly folded clothes for her to put into her suitcases. There was still much to be done to be ready in time for when Tsunade was to pick her up and take her to the airport.

"I have to get away Itachi, even if it means leaving everything behind to start anew." Sakura whispered depressingly.

"Will you ever tell your child about his father?" Itachi finally questioned her looking her straight into her beautiful green orbs. He'd been wondering the answer to that question ever since he found out Sakura is pregnant.

"I suppose he or she will have to know eventually even though I may try and keep it a secret for as long as I can." Sakura responded after a moment of thought. She hadn't thought about it before probably because the past 24 hours have been insane in the sense that everything that could go wrong HAS gone wrong. She just lost her soul mate, her lover, her best friend, her other half- Sasuke was everything to her. She couldn't just stop thinking about him no, it wasn't that simple. They had been together for so long she just couldn't bear the thought of never being with him again. Never being able to laugh with him, cry with him, and hold him ever again…she didn't know how long she would be able to take it without going crazy. She knew that there would never be another man in her life ever again and she would never love another. Sakura could never replace Sasuke and she hoped that somewhere deep inside of Sasuke…that he would never fully be able to replace her.

Itachi nodded in agreement with Sakura's words but then she finally smiled and told him, "The baby will have you in their life of course! They will need their uncle!" One of Sakura's slightly bloodshot eyes winked at the older Uchiha causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Right you are Saku-chan, Right you are."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Konoha High School…<em>

When Sakura never showed up to lunch Ino began to worry and ask her friends if anyone had seen her recently. No one had seen the pink haired beauty since their last class and so Ino felt an uneasiness in her stomach. Ino made her way over to the usual table everyone sat at to eat and was disgustingly surprised to see Karin sitting there as well…next to Sasuke. The table was located in the center of the cafeteria and was large and round. All who sat there normally included Herself, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura but today Sakura had been replaced by the red haired bitch herself—Karin.

Ino practically slammed her tray down hard onto the table as the only seat that was left was located between Karin and Shikamaru. Ino pulled her seat back and crashed herself down onto it scooting as far away as she could get from the red head as if Karin was a disease.

"Tch. _Might as well be a disease_." Ino muttered to herself angrily loud enough for the red head to hear it. Karin 'Tch'ed back at her in response to the statement the blonde made about her and stuck her nose up arrogantly into the air. Shikamaru sighed audibly next to his girlfriend, "_Troublesome woman_." Ino rolled her eyes in response to her pineapple headed boyfriend's statement.

Everyone at the lunch table sat awkwardly watching Karin interact with Sasuke. Sasuke would just stare off into space as Karin babbled about random shit that mean nothing to anyone but herself. "OHMYGOSH. Sasu-chan! I should cut my hair short right? That would look so sexy right?" Karin attempted to wink very hotly but failed miserably.

"I think you should just shave it all off. Go ahead. THAT will look _totally_ sexy." Ino responded loudly mimicking Karin's annoying voice causing everyone else to snicker in amusement.

"Maybe she should try getting trimmed at least for once in her life…" Tenten laughed as quietly as she could in Ino's direction causing Ino to cover her mouth as she tried not to hysterically laugh and cause problems. Hinata also tried to be her usual polite self but it was to no avail as she did not hesitate to giggle herself. Neji and Shikamaru just rolled their eyes at the girls' antics and as for Naruto; he sat there across from Sasuke at the table just staring at him intently. Since Karin had commandeered Sasuke for the entire day Naruto hadn't gotten the chance to speak with his best friend. Naruto needed to get to the bottom of what was going on with him and Sakura and by kami he was going to find out today. Naruto inwardly nodded to himself curtly in determination then began to listen to what the group had started talking about….well…Karin started talking about it and everyone else listened—but a better word would be retaliated.

"Ok so I was thinking for our senior week trip…me and Sasuke-kun go to the beach ourselves while the rest of you *ahem*losers*ahem* go someplace elsewhere." Karin flipped her hair back arrogantly and then leaned her head closer to Sasuke as to put it on his shoulder except Sasuke quickly moved forward so she fell over.

"What a bimbo…" Neji rolled his eyes and glared at the red head. Tenten kissed him on the cheek lovingly, "How right you are my love."

"HMPH." Karin quickly sat herself back up and made her back all rigid in embarrassment.

"Who said you were invited on our trip, huh?" Ino cocked her eyebrow and folded her arms in defense. No way in hell she was letting the little slut go on this trip that was supposed to be fun.

"Uhhhhhhhhhmmmm Sasuke-kun of course." Karin pointed to the boy sitting next to her and rolled her eyes, "duh."

"Teme, is that true?" Naruto spoke up to Sasuke questioningly and a little hurt as to why Sasuke would do such a thing.

"Hn." Sasuke replied feeling a little guilty and looking away.

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other at the same time not knowing what to do, Neji had a disgusted look on his face, and Shikamaru stared off into nothing just looking at the clouds in the sky through the window as they traveled by slowly.

"Well I'm not sorry to say Karin but there aren't any more spots open for you to come. Sakura is still going as of now." Ino smirked at Karin as Karin glared at her. The mention of Sakura's name brought Sasuke back into the conversation as his heart pumped faster at the thought of his true love.

"Sakura isn't going. I'm going instead." Karin humph'ed and glared harder towards the blonde.

"Riiigghhht? Sasu-kun?" Karin batted her eyelashes to the handsome man next to her.

"Hn."

"See?" Karin smiled in triumph standing up to put her tray away as she was done eating. Sasuke mindlessly followed the ugly whore out of the cafeteria as the bell rang leaving everyone once again dumbfounded as to what had just transpired.

"….what just happened?" Hinata quietly questioned the people around her as everyone (minus Shikamaru whom was still staring at the clouds) looked confused.

"A bitch just replaced Sakura with herself and I am sure as hell not going to let this happen. That bitch is going down." Ino determinedly stood up as the rest of the students in the cafeteria headed out of the area to attend their next class.

"What happened to Sakura-chan? Where is she and does she know about this?!" Naruto practically shrieked in frustration flailing his arms about.

"I don't know where she is—but I'm going to find out." Ino gave a nod of determination and stormed out of the cafeteria to an unknown destination.

* * *

><p>A twinkle of music coming from her nightstand caused Sakura and Itachi to jump up a little in surprise. Sakura walked over to her phone curiously to find that she had just received a text from her best friend Ino, flipping the phone open she read out loud to herself,<p>

_**"Where are you?!"**_

Itachi looked over the pinkette's shoulder, "So no one knew that you left early?"

Sakura sadly nodded 'no', "It happened so fast there really wasn't time to tell anyone else except for you." Hitting the 'reply' button, Sakura furiously texted her best friend back,

"_**Itachi took me home. I ran into **__**them**__** earlier and…never mind, if you can please just do it, come over my house after school." **_She then hit'Send'.

The rest of the afternoon Itachi treated Sakura to whatever she wanted as to try and make her feel better. He took his "little sister" to the mall and the two ate lunch together then Itachi took her into her favorite stores and insisted that she buy whatever she wanted to. Sakura looked around but refused to buy anything feeling as though Itachi had done enough to make her feel better for the day. She didn't want wasting his money on her just to make her feel better.

Soon Itachi took Sakura home just in time to catch Ino walking up to her front door. Itachi and Sakura bid a quick goodbye promising to see him in the morning before the flight and after one last hug Sakura got out of the car to meet Ino at the door.

"Girl, you have to tell me what is going on **Right**. **Now**. I've been worried sick about you all day. What the hell happened?" Ino sputtered out quickly wanting to know answers right then and there. Sakura lead her up to her bedroom and the two best friends sat on Sakura's bed.

"As I was going to lunch today, I saw Karin with Sasuke again." Sakura started out trying to stay focused on her words instead of emotions. She really didn't want to start crying again.

Ino rolled her eyes annoyed, "That little bitch."

Sakura nodded, "Then they…practically were having sex in the hallway and..." Sakura began to choke up, "Sasuke…he told her…that he loves her." Tears trickled down the pinkette's eyes and fall off her cheeks like droplets.

"WHAT?! THAT BASTARD!" Ino roared in anger.

"That's when I ran away. I went into the bathroom and instantly called Itachi to come and get me. That's why I never made it to lunch."

"Trust me. You should be glad you didn't go today." Ino told her, "Believe me."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because Karin was there." Ino replied carefully. She didn't want to tell Sakura about the whole trip thing—it would crush her. Ino was not stupid and knew Sakura wouldn't be able to go anyway because she will be a little over half of her pregnancy by the time of the trip. Besides, Sakura would be all the way over in America so there wouldn't be any way for her to travel.

Ino looked around the room noticing it was extremely empty and became very sad, "I can't believe this is going to be your last night home…it's weird to think about."

Sakura frowned in agreement, "I don't think it's going to hit me until I settle into my new apartment in America." Sakura was moving into an apartment next to Tsunade that was very near to her new school located in New York City and judging by what Ino and Sakura had learned about New York City in school they knew that it would be extremely busy and different than their "normal" lives in Konoha.

"Let's make your last night at home a fantastic one!" Ino smiled brightly. There was no way she was leaving Sakura alone tonight and practically told the pinkette she was intending to sleepover. Sakura smiled and replied that she had no problem with that and the two stayed up until 1 in the morning watching girly movies and eating a ton of junk food before deciding to go to sleep because Tsunade would be there in the morning to pick up Sakura. Laying there together in Sakura's bed the two best friends stared up at the ceiling in the dark pitch blackness of the room quietly speaking to each other.

"Sak, I hope I will be able to see you again soon." Ino spoke up disrupting the quiet serenity of the night.

Sakura nodded in agreement even though she was fully aware Ino wasn't able to see it, "You're welcome any time to come visit. I'll be living in my own apartment so there will be plenty of space."

"How are you able to afford it though?" Ino questioned curiously. Being only 18 it is hard for anyone with a part time job to make enough money to sustain themselves—not even to mention a baby in the near future as well.

"There is a hospital down the street from my apartment and university that Tsunade got me into. I'll be working as a receptionist during my off hours at school. They said I'll be able to study when I'm not busy at the desk and I will be making $40,000 in American money each year which when you think about it is very lucky for someone my age." Sakura explained to her friend.

"Wow!" Ino gasped and thought, _"That is very lucky"_.

"Are you going to miss _him_?" Ino slowly asked with caution to Sakura's feelings.

Sakura quietly answered, "Of course I am. He's all I ever think about and it's going to be hard to leave so suddenly. I have to do what is right for me and my baby….besides; I won't have to see _them_ together everywhere I go."

"I still can't believe this happened…do you think Sasuke was put up to it?" Ino wanted to know why Sasuke had left Sakura so suddenly seeing as how much in love they were.

Sakura pondered over that thought. Had Sasuke been put up to this? And if he had, who would have done it? Karin was too stupid to dream up any plan to make Sasuke her's and if he had been put up to it still… who would have done it?

Ino decided to change the subject of Sasuke to something happier like baby names and how Sakura was going to decorate her new home.

"Have you figured out any baby names yet Forehead?" Ino giggled as she knew Sakura hated that childish nickname from their youth.

"Grrr….Ino-pig." Sakura rolled her eyes and replied any way, "Yes, I've been thinking about it lately and I have a few choices for names."

Ino urged Sakura to continue and name off the choices.

"If it is a girl I will name her Minako…and a boy….I will name him Daisuke." Sakura pondered over out loud sharing her final choices.

"Daisuke…I like that name." Ino smiled also aware Sakura couldn't see but instead Sakura could hear it in her voice.

"Sounds a lot like "Sasuke" though." Ino stated wondering if that's why Sakura had chosen the name.

"Once when Sasuke and I were watching the television a little boy popped up on the screen during a movie and his name was Daisuke. Sasuke did his 'hn' and stated that he would be able to tolerate that name for a future son. I also instantly fell in love with the name and I told Sasuke that if we ever got married and had children together….. our son's name would be Daisuke." Sakura explained gently as she watched the memory play in her head over and over again of that day. Secretly Sakura hoped that she was having a son so that she would have a new 'man' in her life to focus on and care for.

After Sakura told Ino her little story the two slowly fell into the abyss of sleep for all that they wanted to say was said.

* * *

><p>Morning came way too fast for Sakura and Ino's liking as Sakura's alarm clock went off precisely at 7 a.m. Ino helped Sakura gather the rest of her stuff together and carry it down the steps to the front door. Within no time Tsunade had showed up to pick the pinkette up and take to the airport so they would be able to catch their flight on time. Sakura didn't both getting dressed up for the day seeing as though she would be on a plane for hours she wore sweat pants and a plain t-shirt.<p>

Having packed the last of Sakura's bags into Tsunade's car she bid a farewell to Ino. The two girls instantly teared up and hugged each other not wanting to let the other go.

"I'm going to miss you Forehead." Ino cried dramatically but hey, it's Ino so she's going to be all dramatic.

"I'm going to miss you too Pig!" Sakura cried not wanting to let her best friend go. At that moment a familiar car pulled up to Sakura's house and out popped one of her favorite people in the world, Itachi. The two girls pulled away from each other as Itachi strode over to them in his own little style.

"You aren't leaving without saying good bye to me, right?" Itachi smiled and pulled his little sister like figure into a hug. Sakura smiled and squeezed Itachi back in the embrace feeling so lucky to have people care for her.

"Of course not Itachi-ni!" She brightly replied.

"I will visit you in a little while after you get settled into your new home. If you need anything at all….and I seriously mean anything just give me a call and I will be there as soon as I can." Itachi seriously told her.

"Hey! Bring me with you!" Ino chirped up. She wanted to visit Sakura but didn't have the money to buy plane tickets constantly but if she got a ride from Itachi then it would be a different story. Itachi gave Ino a nod saying that he would have no problem with her coming along.

"Enough with all this lovey-dovey-ness! We have a plane to catch!" Tsunade beeped the horn from the car obnoxiously on purpose being the impatient woman she always is.

Itachi let Sakura go, "I guess this is really good bye." Giving one last hug to her two friends Itachi opened the passenger door of Tsunade's car for her,

"Be safe Sakura. Take care of yourself and have a safe journey."

Sakura gave a smile and nod to Itachi, "I will. I will let you know when I arrive there."

Ino and Itachi stood next to each other as they watched Tsunade's rental car drive off into the distance of the morning sun.

"She's a brave girl, that one." Ino smiled weakly.

Itachi could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter had to be written! It's one of those transitional chapters for what is to happen next. What do you think Sasuke's going to do when he finds out that Sakura is gone and has no idea where she has left to? You're just going to find out during the next chapter! Pretty please review! Reviews make me update faster! :) I need feedback! **

**Until next time my lovelies! **

**~WindPretear**


	6. New Home

_**Daisuke **_

Written By: WindPretear

Chapter 6: New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any characters associated with the anime/manga...yet! For now I only own my own characters! :3**

* * *

><p>Our favorite Pinkette sat in the comfy confines of her passenger seat inside of the airplane. Tsunade and Sakura had arrived at the perfect time at the airport and did not have to wait in any long lines for bag check, security check, or even to board the airplane. Sakura was lucky enough to score the window seat and placed her elbow on the small ledge to glance out the tiny screen. She saw many small vehicles riding around with baggage, random airport employees maintaining order, and planes drifting in and out of the airport either taking off or landing. Sakura watched as finally the staff around the outside of the airplane she was currently seated in ran off to help another aircraft and the overly enthusiastic pilot suddenly began to announce over the intercom:<p>

"Gooood Morning! Thank you for choosing American Airways for your trip! We are glad to have you as our guests for the next 12 hours on a non-stop journey to New York City. Looking at the weather forecast we should have "smooth sailing" and no delays or stops. Please now listen to the flight attendants for important safety precautions and once again thank you for choosing American Airways for your travel needs!"

Just as the pilot stopped talking, flight attendants suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere and began to go over the safety rules in which Sakura barely paid any attention to. Finally after a few minutes the speeches were over and everyone buckled into their seats to prepare for take-off. Tsunade glanced over to the pink haired girl she was seated next to and noticed Sakura staring off into space. The elder blonde reached over to gently squeeze the Pinkette's hand in comfort causing Sakura to turn her head to face the woman. Tsunade gave a gentle smile and in return Sakura smiled weakly.

"It's going to be fine Sakura. You have nowhere now but to better yourself and become the successful young woman you are meant to be." Tsunade spoke wisely and gently to her daughter-like figure.

Sakura nodded once again in agreemnt and turned her attention back to the window in which she was previously looking out. The plane suddenly began to shake indicating that they were to now enter the runway. Gulping a big lump in her throat, Sakura clenched the edge of her seat as the force of the plane began to speed faster and faster until the plane began to lift up into the air. The force of gravity pushed Sakura's body as far back into the seat as it could possibly go causing Sakura to feel a weird sensation of her body weighing over a ton. The objects on the ground began to become smaller and smaller out the window until all she could see was silver, green, and blue from the buildings, grass, and water. Sakura savored the last sights of her home country for she had no idea when she would (if she ever were to) come back and visit.

"_Good-bye Sasuke_." Sakura thought sadly unconsciously while placing a hand to her stomach.

Finally the plane steadied itself out as it soared above the puffy white clouds of the sky into the never-ending blue abyss. Passengers throughout the plane began to order food from the flight attendants, watch movies on the various screens of the plane, or go to sleep—like Tsunade did. Sakura sweat dropped at how fast it took for the great and mighty Tsunade to fall asleep.

Sakura reached down into her carry-on bag and pulled out her mp3 player, popping the head phone buds into her ears and turning on the device. She listened to music that soothed her and put her mind at ease. Glancing out the window again she wondered what school was like without her today, had anyone besides Ino knew that she was gone?

Watching the clouds below her she let her mind wander back to something she and Ino had talked about the night before…

"_Sakura, what does it feel like?" Ino asked as the two lay on Sakura's bed staring up at the ceiling. _

"_What does what feel like Ino?" Sakura questioningly asked her back curiously glancing over at the blonde._

"_What does it feel like…to have a broken heart?" Ino tried to word her question as best as she could. She wanted to try and relate to the pain her best friend was feeling to try and make her feel better. Ino had never experienced a broken heart for she was never in a "serious" relationship with a boy before Shikamaru. Yes, Ino had dated countless guys and yes she broke a lot of hearts along the way—but she had never had her heart broken the way Sakura had._

_Sakura pondered Ino's question for a bit thinking it over, "It's like…feeling empty…void of all emotions…."_

"_Think about it. How would you react if Shikamaru decided he didn't want you anymore just out of nowhere? You two are in love with each other just like I thought how me and Sasuke were in love with each other. It's like having your insides forcefully taken out and I don't know…burned, cut up, thrown in the trash, stomped on…"_

"_I still feel like I'm with him still. I feel like we were how we were a few days ago just I haven't heard from him since then. It's like he's on a trip and I can't contact him or see him. How would you feel if you had to just stop talking to Shikamaru forever? You then finally realize you could never hold him, touch him, kiss him, talk to him-ever again. You realize you can never go anywhere with him ever again and have fun like you used to. It's like finding out a whole part of your life is now meaningless and gone." Sakura spoke with so much passion and sorrow. Ino teared up as she listened to the words flow from Sakura's pink lips,_

"_Oh." Was all she could say in response. What was she supposed to say in response?_

"_It's something you never want to feel again for the rest of your life." Sakura concluded. _

Thinking back on the memory Sakura began to tear up herself at the confession she had made about how her broken heart felt. Thumbing the volume controls of her mp3 player she turned up the volume of her music and closed her eyes to let her soul drown into the sounds protruding from the speakers.

* * *

><p>Feeling generous this morning Itachi figured that since Ino had been dropped off at Sakura's house the day before, he would give her a ride to school so she wouldn't be late. Ino quickly accepted the offer and climbed into the car with him to sit in the passenger seat Sakura had sat in the day before.<p>

"I'm really worried about her, you know?" Ino broke the silence with her worried tones and expression.

"I'm worried about her too, but she's in good hands." Itachi spoke trying to reassure Ino and himself at the same time.

"Do you have any idea what the deal is with Sasuke?" Ino questioned curiously. The two men lived together so surely Itachi would know at least something but alas.

Itachi shook his head in denial as he watched the road he drove ahead of him, "I have no idea. I tried to get it out of Sasuke and he just threw one of his normal fits. For some reason I don't think I'm ever going to know unless I begin to stalk him…but if it's for the sake of Sakura-chan then I might just have to start."

Ino nodded in agreement, "And are you sure that I can come with you to meet Forehead every once in a while when you go to visit?"

Itachi nodded back, "Of course. You are Sakura's best friend and the one she relies on with information she might not even be able to tell me. She needs you too just as much as she needs me."

Ino smiled at Itachi's statement and for the rest of the ride the two gossiped about how much they hated that bitch Karin.

-PAGE BREAK-

Lunch finally rolled around and the gang of high school students all arrived at their usual lunch table to dine on their high schools "oh so yummy-NOT" delicacies. Naruto was obviously the first to notice Sakura's absence for the red headed bitch was in Sakura's usual seat once again.

"Hey, guys. Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled over the table trying to get his friends' attentions.

Everyone except Ino looked perplexed after realizing that Sakura was gone once again—Sakura was rarely ever sick and if on occasion she were sick she would have at least allowed someone to know. That's when it finally clicked in Naruto's brain and he shifted over to face Ino.

"Ino! Where's Sakura?!" Naruto's loud voice bellowed the question while trying to eat his ramen at the same time.

Ino looked away nervously which got Sasuke's attention. The silent teen was seated next to Karin again and every time Sakura's name comes up we know how he reacts.

"Umm…" Ino scratched her head and sweat dropped.

"….she's not here?" Ino laughed nervously avoiding eye contact with everyone and tried to distance her seat a little farther back from the table.

"Ah HA! You know where she is!" Naruto loudly accused the blonde haired female pointing his finger at her in emphases and in the process flinging ramen in her direction.

Ino blocked the flying ramen and sighed defeated with her head downcast and placed her palms up in the air in her own defense, "Yes Naruto, I know where she is."

"Welllllll?" Naruto asked crossing his arms waiting for the answer. Yes, he knew Sakura was pregnant and was sworn to secrecy but why was she just not showing up to lunch anymore? Was it because of Sasuke? …That was a good guess.

"She's gone." Ino replied with a simple shrug which quickly caused Sasuke's head to shoot up from the table to look at Ino and pay attention to what she was saying.

"What do you mean by…. gone?" Tenten chirped up after she swallowed the bit of apple she was chewing on.

"Like-**gone**. She doesn't go to this school anymore." Ino explained as best as she could without revealing any details.

Sasuke's stomach felt like it dropped from a one hundred story building, What had happened to Sakura? Was it because of what he had done to her? By dumping her and going to Karin had he drove her off forever?

"I'm going to her house this afternoon to ask why!" Naruto spoke aloud while nodding to himself in determination.

"…You won't find her there." Ino advised causing now Karin to be interested in the conversation as well.

"What?! Why?" Naruto whined.

"She's not even in the country anymore." Ino gritted out and clenching her fists. Ino just wanted to punch Karin in the face for the red head was now smiling from ear to ear from this new information.

Sasuke's whole body felt like he had just been burned then thrown into a tub of ice. Not in the country? What the fuck did Ino mean by that? Was Sakura on a trip and more importantly, when was she coming back? So many thoughts raced through his head at the possibilities.

"Well, when is she coming back?" Naruto questioned further.

"…she's not." Ino whispered in response.

If a pile of bricks could fall randomly out of the sky, Sasuke wanted them to fall straight on top of him. Sakura out of the country? Not coming back? No. No. This couldn't be. Sakura was a strong girl and she would just up and leave everything behind for what he had done to her? After all, this is for her own good. He was doing this to protect her and himself at the same time. She couldn't run now!

"_But she doesn't know that this is for her own good_." Sasuke's inner voice talked back at him.

"_I couldn't let her know_." Sasuke argued back with himself.

The onyx eyed boy's inner sighed in frustration, "_Then what did you expect her to do_?!"

"_I expected her to be strong woman and __**move on**_!" Sasuke gritted back to his inner in annoyance and hurt.

"_You can't expect all that of her while you have that whore all over you all the time where Sakura can see you!" _

At that statement Sasuke had no response and blocked out his inner voice. Under these terrible circumstances he had no choice but to block his lovely pink haired beauty out of his head to protect not only himself-but her as well. No one knew what he was going through and he wasn't too sure if he could confide in anyone else….they might spread the information. It was imperative that he kept what was going on between him and Karin a secret for if the truth was to come out then horrific things would ensue. But then the next question came to his mind, Where the hell was Sakura? Ino said that "she left the country" but why the hell would she do that and where would she go? Had she wanted to avoid all costs with interacting with him and took a drastic step as to never see him again? It clenched at his heart to think that Sakura was so brokenhearted she would result to such lengths. But was there something else going on with her? Sasuke didn't know what was going on-but he is determined to find out.

* * *

><p>The next 12 hours were the fastest speeding hours of Sakura's life. She had fallen asleep countless times listening to the soothing rhythms of her music and when she wasn't sleeping she was watching the sky outside the window. Finally, it was time for the plane to land in which in itself caused Tsunade to wake up from her long slumber. Sakura glance over to her side and sweat dropped at how Tsunade was able to stay asleep for that long undisturbed. Maybe Tsunade had stayed up the previous night doing final preparations?<p>

The pilot once again rang his voice over the intercom,

"Good evening all! We just want to take this last chance to remind you to remain seated until the aircraft has come to a complete stop. We hope you enjoyed your journey and we hope to see you soon! Thank you for traveling with us!"

Sakura gave a small giggle and rolled her eyes at the still enthusiastic pilot. Hadn't he lost any energy flying the damn plane for the past 12 hours?

The plane came to a slow stop and one by one the passengers stood up and took whatever belongings they brought with them when they entered the plane off with them. Sakura took one final glance out the little window but only saw the night sky with many different bright lights illuminating from various structures around the runway.

So far America didn't look any different from Japan.

Coming off the plane threshold Tsunade and Sakura stepped into the busy airport and Sakura's eyes opened with amazement. Never before had she seen so many different people in such a small area before! Quickly the pair claimed their baggage and headed outside to the front of the airport where a taxi had been waiting for them thus began the journey to Sakura's new home.

When Sakura and Tsunade arrived at the building where both their apartments were located Sakura once again sighed in awe at her new home and both Tsunade and Sakura made their way up to their apartments on the 3rd floor by the means of the elevator.

"What do you think so far?" Tsunade tiredly questioned Sakura. Sakura almost laughed at Tsunade's exhausted facial expression. Her mouth was curved downwards in a frown and her eyes were half-lidded. (One would think after 12 hours of sleeping one would be well rested).

Sakura once again looked around her as they stepped out of the elevator and ahead of them awaited a relatively short hallway with beautiful window frames as to look out into the bustling city. "I think it's magnificent." Sakura breathed out in reply as the two walked past the windows to what looked like 4 separate doorways- 2 on each side. Slowly, Tsunade pulled two key chains from her purse and handed one to her younger counter-part,

"You're new home is right through that door." Tsunade weakly smiled as she dropped the keys in the palm of Sakura's hands. "Mine is right across from yours, located right there." Tsunade gestured to her door. "If you need anything at all do not hesitate to come and ask me, alright? Your room is furnished already. I had my assistant who has been working in this country for a few months stock the fridge for you so you do not have to go shopping until your supplies run low."

Sakura gave her mentor a big hug before unlocking the lock and opening the door. The blonde haired elder watched as the pinkette turned the lights on to reveal the magnificence around her. Sakura gasped as the yellow light from the ceiling and walls lit up a beautifully decorated apartment. Her medium sized apartment had a few furniture pieces consisting of modern seating with comfortable looking brown and black sofas and arm chairs situated around a flat screen tv. There were frames decorated all around the apartment waiting to be filled with snap shots of memories Sakura wanted to keep all around her. The floor was a soft tan hard-wood with fluffy looking carpets littering the floor and there were a few arch ways leading into other rooms connected to the living room she was looking into. The space was perfect in all regards of comfort, style, and livability with a baby on the way. She ran back the way she had come to knock on Tsunade's door and when the blonde opened the door the pinkette flung herself at her to give her a giant hug.

"Tsunade thank you! Thank you! It's perfect!" Sakura smiled brightly. Her bright face quickly turned to one full of concern, "But how in the world did you get the money to do this? What do I owe you?" Sakura asked quickly.

Tsunade smiled and shook her head as if saying "no", "Sakura dear, you don't have to pay for any of it, consider it an early baby shower present. You just have to pay rent which is $300 a month and includes all of your utilities."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, " Just $300 a month?! That's so little for an apartment this big!"

Tsunade winked, "I have partnership with the owner of the apartment complex so don't even worry about it. I just want you to focus on your studies and focus on saving money for the little one you're carrying."

Sakura bowed graciously, "Thank you so much Tsunade-sama. This means the world to me."

The blonde sweat dropped, "Enough with the bowing and go get some rest okay?" Sakura placed a hand behind her head in embarrassment and gave a shy laugh, "Heh heh, ok."

Sakura made her way back into her apartment and closed the door locking it behind her. Sighing contently she let her back softly hit the inside of the door and she smiled. Traveling throughout the rest of her new home she discovered two bedrooms which she will use one for her and one for her baby, a nicely sized kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms, a laundry room, and a balcony.

Entering her own bedroom she was delighted to find that her room was furnished with her favorite color: pink. Sakura's bed spread was white with black designs and pink pillows and sheets were also present. Her furniture was tan colored and she had a desk in one corner with a brand new computer. Tears sprouted in the pink haired girl's eyes feeling so grateful. Soon enough she was able to get settled into bed for a full night's sleep seeing as so much awaited her for the next day.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Japan too ugly voices chatted over their cellphones in wickedness…<p>

"Soooo the plan is going smoothly I presume?" A deep slippery male voice asked mysteriously through the device.

"Yup. Sasuke is all mine and that's all that counts." A familiar red headed female answered back to the male with a shrug he obviously couldn't see.

"Excccccellent." The male voice replied with an evil smirk, "And the girl? What has happened to her?"

The red head snorted and pushed her sliding black glasses up her nose for the hundredth time that day, "Who the fuck cares? She gone and that's all that matters."

"Hmmmm…we can use this to our advantage..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your awesome reviews; you guys really keep me motivated. On a personal note, I am feeling SO MUCH BETTER! Sorry for the late update…I had a nasty viral infection/fever and I couldn't do anything for like a week, thank you for your patience. I have AWESOME news in which I may (hopefully) be making the 1,000 mile journey to Florida from my home in Pennsylvania in January to attend the Disney College Program! I'm so psyched! My interview is in a few days so please wish me luck ;) I will keep you updated. Hopefully I'll be able to audition to become one of the Disney Princess Actresses (audition is coming soon!)….it's been my dream but really any job that they would throw at me I would gladly take! Once again, thank you for your continued support for this story and there is still much more to come!**

**Until next time my lovelies! **

**~WindPretear**


	7. Blush

_**Daisuke**_

Written by: WindPretear

Chapter 7: Blush

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any characters associated with the anime/manga...yet! For now I only own my own characters! :3**

* * *

><p>Needless to say when Sakura woke up the next morning she had expected to see her pretty pink colored bedroom but instead she saw gorgeous deep purple walls and her room was much brighter and regal than back home. The bright rays of the morning sunshine shone through her clear sheer drapes illuminating the space she occupied and shone on her beautiful clear complexion. Yawning she slowly climbed out of bed and proceeded to get ready for a new day in a new place for a new life.<p>

* * *

><p>Delightedly Sakura was able to manage finding her way to the local grocery store to shop for all the necessities she would need including food, personal products, and etc. Not wanting to spend too much time in the store seeing as she would not have any more money until her new job started up, she quickly went in and out all the while being able to make it home to her apartment by noon. Lugging all her groceries she got off the elevator and made her way to her apartment door. On her short walk she walked by the two apartment doors again. She had no idea if someone lived there or not so curiously she placed her ear to the door and attempted to listen for any movement.<p>

"Sempai! Sempai! I'm being a good boy, aren't I?" Sakura heard a deep yet childish male voice whine on the other side of the door.

"Ugh, Tobi. Just leave me be for once…" A separate male voice grumbled in annoyance and Sakura heard some shuffling around on the inside.

The voices were appearing to become louder and louder until the door knob began to turn. Sakura jumped back quickly in embarrassment in fear of being caught and she pretended to be walking towards her door like she had not eavesdropped. The two men stepped outside their apartment revealing themselves and they rapidly spotted the Pinkette struggling to balance her groceries and get her keys out at the same time.

"Oh, hello! You're our new neighbor right?" One of the men spoke with a charming smile and an outstretched hand. He had long blonde hair that was thrown up into a high pony tail atop his head and piercing grey colored eyes which were lined in thick black eyeliner. He wore a casual button down red dress shirt with black slacks along with black dress shoes. Sakura blushed at the fact that he was probably the prettiest man she had ever seen aside from Itachi and Sasuke of course.

"_Oh my Kami, He looks like a woman…"_ Sakura inwardly thought with a giggle. This guy could easily be confused with a female Swedish model.

Sakura smiled back to the blonde still while trying to fumble through her purse for her keys, "Yes, my name is Sakura." The pinkette politely replied and tried to bow her head in a greeting gesture.

The blonde man's eyes and Sakura's eyes widened as her bags started to fall seemingly out of her arms in slow motion. He hurriedly jumped the few feet towards her to catch them.

Sakura sighed out of relief at the catch, "Thank you so much um- what did you say your name was?"

"Deidara. My name is Deidara." The man smiled charmingly and then in a split second his face switched to one of a loving annoyance, "And this one over here's name is Tobi." Deidara motioned his head back to a man that was wearing a weird orange and black mask.

"Yep Sempai! That's MEEE!" Tobi laughed happily and threw his hands in the air in a carefree gesture motioning towards himself with his thumbs.

"Tobi get the fuck over here and help me." Deidara sweat dropped as Tobi did what he was commanded and took one of the many bags of groceries from his hands.

"_Deidara? …Tobi? ….Where have I heard those names before?"_ Sakura pondered in her head for a moment. They looked relatively the same age as Itachi, maybe they were about 21 or 23 years old…

Unlocking the door finally Sakura pushed it open with her foot gently and motioned for the boys to follow her to the kitchen to place things down on the table. Sakura threw her keys onto the counter and gave an exhausted sigh to slump into a kitchen chair. Shopping had tired her out and she felt like taking a well needed nap.

"So Sakura, when did you finally move in? We heard that we were getting new neighbors not very long ago and now, here you are!" Deidara asked as he began to hand the girl her groceries to place into her cabinet when she had the strength to stand up.

Sakura smiled gratefully taking the groceries from her new friend, "Last night actually. That's why I had to run out to the store today since I didn't have certain things that I needed."

"Oh, that's cool." Deidara grinned, "Did you move here from far away?" He questioned curiously.

"Yes, actually. I moved here from Japan." Sakura replied as they were about to go through the last few bags to store the items away.

"Wow! That's such a faaaaaarrrrr move!" Tobi exclaimed loudly with a gasp. Deidara shot Tobi a warning look to keep his voice down.

Sakura smiled sadly, "Yes, well, I moved to find a better life for myself here in America."

Deidara nodded back understanding that she didn't want to talk further about it anymore because it seemed to him that she was starting to feel uncomfortable talking about it.

A comfortable silence embraced the trio of friends until-

"**WOW**! Sempai! Look at alllllll the baby things!" Tobi giggled happily looking into the last bag that contained baby bottles, diapers, and wipes. Sakura was trying to stock up early on all the things she was going to need for her new child so naturally she would have a bag of baby related items from the store.

"Do you babysit Sakura-chan? Is that why you have this baby stuff?" Tobi smiled (under his mask) towards the Pinkette expecting a response.

Sakura shook her head "no", "No, not exactly." She gave a weak smile and gently took the bag from him to go and place it where the nursery was going to be. While Sakura was briefly gone Deidara slapped the back of Tobi's head,

"**TOBI**. You **need** to learn when to keep your mouth shut! She obviously doesn't want to talk about something. You can't blame here because she just met us!" Deidara quietly hissed in disapproval. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

Tobi sadly (but cutely!) bowed his head in sorrow with a dark rain cloud above his head, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Sempai. Tobi was just trying to be a good boy and help Sakura-chan with here groceries…"

Sakura walked back into the kitchen with a smile on her face and seemed to be a whole new person, "Would you boys like to stay for lunch?"

Tobi lit up with excitement once again, "Yes! Sakura-chan!"

Deidara smacked Tobi on the back of his head once again. "Owie! Sempai stop hitting meeee!" Tobi cried dramatically.

Deidara turned back once again towards Sakura with his perfect smile, "My regards Sakura-san. We have plans to meet up with some of our friends for lunch. How about another time?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "That sounds like a fantastic idea!" A warm fuzzy feeling engulfed Sakura as she was glad to have met at least two new people she could call "friends and spend time with.

If anymore interruptions could possibly occur…one more just had to happen.

"Deidara! Deidara! Where the fuck did you go?!" A deep voice that could only belong to a male bounced off the walls outside of the apartment. Banging was heard on Deidara and Tobi's apartment door. Since the door was open to Sakura's apartment still, Deidara could easily (without shouting) reply,

"I'm in here! Cease your yelling!"

Right then two more men came into Sakura's apartment and Sakura sweat dropped wondering if anymore would show up. The first man had a weird bluish tint to his skin and looked like he was wearing yellow contacts. His teeth had semi-scary points to them and he was the tallest of the bunch. In all honesty Sakura thought he looked like a shark man. The next one behind him had fiery red hair and grey eyes…Sakura had to admit he was the most handsome one out of the bunch, even more handsome than Deidara.

When the red haired man met eye contact with Sakura his heart began to beat very fast in his chest.

"_She's beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen…_" The red headed male thought to himself in awe looking the pinkette up and down taking in all of her beauty.

Sakura blushed when she watched as the man checked her out. Sasori's little "moment" was interrupted by Deidara's noticeably annoyed voice.

"Sakura-san, I would like you to meet Kisame and Sasori. They are the ones who live in the apartment across from ours." Deidara pointed to the blue man as "Kisame" and the red head "Sasori".

The man now known as Sasori stepped forward to approach Sakura with confidence. He took her hand with gentle care within his own and leaned down to kiss the top of her hand. Sakura almost melted into a puddle of goo on the floor. No one had ever kissed her hand before!

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san." Sasori stood up from his bowed position with the pinkette's small hand in his and a devilish grin on his face.

"_She's beautiful. I don't care what __**he**__ says. I will have her_." Sasori thought inwardly with determination.

"Oh no! The pleasure is all mine." Sakura blushed wildly with her rosy cheeks and finally she took her hand back when Sasori released it.

Deidara sent a warning glare in Sasori's direction and cleared his throat loudly so all would look at him,

"I think we better get going now. We don't want to be late for our reservation." Deidara was still looking directly into Sasori's grey orbs. Sasori rolled his eyes and everyone except for Sakura proceeded out of the apartment.

"It was nice meeting you Sakura-chan!" Tobi waved as he skipped out dragging an unsuspecting Kisame out with him as said Kisame growled warningly.

"Yes, I hope we can all hang out some time." Deidara smiled at Sakura as he pulled Sasori by the collar out with him and waved goodbye.

"Good bye Sakura-san." Sasori grinned. Deidara kicked him while still ushering him out of the door and shutting it behind them.

"_**Behave**_ Sasori." Deidara grumbled as Sasori rolled his eyes once more, "Yes Sempai-Sama."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

**Kick**.

"_Ow_!"

* * *

><p>Sakura giggled and was genuinely happy (but still a little confused) at what had transpired. The pinkette felt that now, maybe this new life for her would work out with the help of her new friends. Leaning on the cold kitchen island counter she reflected on that man—Sasori was it?<p>

"He was really handsome." She thought aloud dreamily except when she pictured him in her head it flashed a picture of Sasuke. The girl's eyes widened and her blood pumped hard thumps through her veins and she just wanted to growl out of frustration.

"I just…want to forget about Sasuke. Build a memory block or something…but if I use Sasori for that reason, that wouldn't be right. He seems like a nice man." Sakura pondered with her index finger on her chin.

Blushing at the memory of Sasori kissing her hand Sakura grinned, "That did feel nice though. It felt like someone was actually attracted to me for once." Back in high school Sakura had guys who were attracted to her but since she was dating the all-powerful Uchiha, none of the boys had the balls to approach her. Pushing herself off the counter she rolled up the sleeves to her blouse and began to prepare her lunch.

* * *

><p>The slightly cold March air permeated through the cracked windows of Konoha High only to hit the intense hot air that flowed out of the heating vents. To make matters worse the gang sat in their usual spots in the lunch room and the heat from the kitchen flowed out creating an atmosphere that reminded the students of a desert.<p>

"ARGH. What. The. Fuck. Like seriously. These people have to turn the heat down, it's ruining my hair." Karin obnoxiously swished her hair and blabbered to no one as she took out her expensive designer lunch bag and began to feast on "only the best" sushi money could buy.

Ino rolled her eyes and took out her modest lunch of healthy fruits and a few rice balls. Everyone was present in school today except for Tenten and Neji (Ino had suspected that the two were playing hooky for the day and off somewhere doing naughty things).

"Shut up Karin." Ino muttered with her mouth full. Karin glared in Ino's direction and "hmph'ed".

"Sasssuuukkeee-kuuuuun!" Karin purred leaning onto him trying to be her most seductive, unbuttoned her school uniform's sweater so her cleavage would stick out, "I'm feeling soo hott!" She wined trying to be cute but as always she failed.

Sasuke just continued to eat his tomatoes while staring straight ahead and not sparing her any glance at all. Naruto was being unusually quiet and was in turn staring at Sasuke.

"Hey Teme, is something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately." Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke to whisper so Karin couldn't hear. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance because now two people had invaded his personal space for the day.

"No, shut it Dobe." Sasuke muttered quietly in response.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Sasuke. You're going to have to tell me what happened between you and Sakura. What the hell is going on? Now you're with Karin? You need to tell me." Naruto responded quickly and Sasuke knew Naruto was being serious by the way Naruto had addressed him.

Sasuke turned his head on an angle to face Naruto's, "Fine." The handsome black haired teen stood up abruptly and motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto quickly bid a fair well to everyone (except Karin) and began to follow Sasuke until he was pulled back by Karin,

"Sasu-kun, where do you think you're going?" Karin questioned demandingly as she pulled his arm back to force him to face her.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke shoved Karin off of him and proceeded to exit the cafeteria. Karin stood there in shock and glared in Sasuke's direction as she watched him leave. Naruto and Sasuke walked for a bit in silence as they proceeded to an area of the building where there was a closed of courtyard to ensure that Karin would not find him. The two walked outside into the courtyard where they were hit with a wave of chilly air but both didn't mind the temperature change. The best friends found a stone bench under a tree in which they both sat on giving each other enough personal space.

"Ok, Teme. Now will you tell me what's going on?" Naruto exasperatedly asked.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered.

"What the hell did you do to Sakura-chan?" Naruto blurted out suddenly wanting to get to the point. Sasuke's only reply was an annoyed groan.

"We're over." Sasuke replied without any emotion in his voice and stared into an unknown void.

"Teme, seriously. It's not that simple. What happened between you two for you to leave her and then randomly start dating Karin?! KARIN! Did you fall and hit your head?! Karin is your worst nightmare!" Naruto's voice practically screeched louder and louder with each expression trying to convey his frustration and confusion to his friend.

"I KNOW!" Sasuke yelled back in response causing Naruto to become off guard. Sasuke shot up from his seat on the bench and walked a few paces in silence.

"Teme, please. Please tell me what is going on with you. You always tell me everything and now you aren't telling me anything. It's making me crazy." The blonde haired male quietly explained. "You're my best friend. Best friends are supposed to tell each other things…" He slowly continued.

Sasuke paced back and forth in front of Naruto, "What else do you want me to say? Sakura and I are…over now. Now, I'm with Karin." There was a hesitant pause in the onyx eyed boy's voice with the word "over".

"But **WHY**?" Naruto stood up to face Sasuke with a pleading look.

"Because we're just too different." Sasuke looked away from his friend and stated.

"You two were in love…and I think you still love her judging by your face." Naruto wisely replied without any of his normal crazy antics.

"It doesn't matter. We're over now and I'm dating Karin." Sasuke repeated firmly and glared at Naruto's weak looking face.

Naruto glared back in response to Sasuke's glare, "Well fine Teme. If you aren't going to tell me anything I'm going to have to find out myself. Just know this Sasuke, you hurt Sakura a great deal. She loves you, she loves you sooo much," Naruto spoke with an angry and emotionally passionate voice and watched as Sasuke's expression inconspicuously flash to hurt, "And now she's gone. She's not here anymore. I hope you can live with yourself knowing that the girl who loved you the most in the whole world and who was perfect is no longer here because of **you.**"

With that final word Naruto turned around and walked out of the court yard without Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there motionlessly for the next hour and skipped his next class.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of the mirror that was placed on the wall in her bedroom. The teenager stood there in her underwear just staring at her figure. She turned to the side, turned to the front, and then turned to the side once again. Sakura noticed as her flat stomach was now showing a more prominent (but still yet small) little baby bump. Placing her hands to caress her stomach she stared happily and sadly at her reflection.<p>

"Don't worry baby. We're going to do just fine on our own. Just you and me." Sakura whispered to her unborn child. Her moment was interrupted by a loud knock on her apartment door.

"Hold on a moment! I'm coming!" She called from her bedroom hoping that the person would stay put for a few seconds. Grabbing a silky pink robe she wrapped herself up in it before heading to the door to open it slowly.

To her pleasant surprise, Sasori was standing in the door way. Heat flooded to her cheeks as she watched him smirk and once again look her up and down.

"Am I…interrupting something?" Sasori leaned on her door frame and raised a red eyebrow curiously.

"No! no!" Sakura shook her head and smiled with embarrassment.

"Would you… like to come in?" Sakura offered politely. Sasori shook his head regretfully,

"No, that's alright. I came here to ask you if you would care to join myself and the others for dinner tonight? We have reservations at Candle 79 and I would be delighted if you would attend." Sasori grinned.

Sakura's eyes widened out of surprise, "Of course, I would love to come!"

"Great!" Sasori smiled, "I'll pick you up at 6 p.m."

Sakura smiled back and nodded, "Sure." Sasori turned to walk away but before he could start to walk he looked behind him and winked at Sakura.

"That outfit sure is very appealing, but maybe wear a dress for tonight?" Sasori winked again and Sakura blushed while shutting the door so she may go get ready.

Grinning from ear to ear Sasori walked back to his apartment in triumph.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again everybody! I have the most exciting news ever! I just found out that I AM ACCEPTED**** into the Disney College Program! *Insert fan girly squeal* I'm super excited that I'm going to be able to move to Orlando, Florida in January to work and learn at the happiest place on earth ;). If you are a college student and have completed at least one semester, check out the Disney College Program website! It's such an amazing opportunity and I can't wait to go experience it! I'm thinking of creating a vlog throughout my journey but I'll see if I ever get around to creating one...**

**On another note, I've recently been obsessed with the Inner Scouts/Generals relationships from Sailor Moon. I'm obsessing right now. I'm thinking of writing a romance fanfiction about Minako/Kunzite but we'll see...**

**Oh! and also. If you are a Twilight fan/Not a Twilight fan, go check out Alex Day's youtube videos "Alex reads Twilight"- he says the funniest things about it and he's adorable! He constantly bashes Bella Swan but it's hilarious. **

**Thank you for reading today and don't forget to review! I'm constantly checking for reviews and they make my heart flutter with love!**

**-Until next time my lovelies!**

**~WindPretear**

** experience it!**


	8. Secret's Out

**_Daisuke_**

**Written by: WindPretear**

Chapter 8: Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any characters associated with the anime/manga...yet! For now I only own my own characters! :3**

**This chapter is dedicated to sasusakuluver (aka. I'm Asian and I'm Proud XD) for the enthusiastic review :). **

* * *

><p>"He's a very forward kind of guy isn't he." Sakura murmured to herself as she closed the door; her face still bright and red like a cherry. Sakura nonetheless strode towards her bedroom to find the perfect outfit to wear to dinner tonight to impress her new friends. Since most of her clothing was still packed away she opened her suitcases and began to distribute the articles of clothing into either her dresser or closet. In the midst of her unpacking she stumbled upon a package hidden in her suitcase that was addressed to her from Ino.<p>

Sakura reached down in confusion, "How did this get in here?" It was a nicely wrapped pink package so the pinkette took her time carefully opening the present. When she finally pulled the pink wrappings aside she gasped in delight. Ino had taken Sakura's favorite picture of the two of them and the girls and placed it into a beautiful embroidered black frame. The picture frame had magnificently clean cursive writing around it and the silver words spelled various sayings such as "best friends" and "sisters forever" stuck out forward. The picture itself had in the following order from left to right: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. The girls had taken the picture during the fall when they had all attended a harvest festival the year before. Reflecting on the memory she smiled and tears prickled from her eyes,

"Tenten…Hinata….Ino… I miss you all." Her voice projected emotion and the way her heart clenched at the memory. Gliding over to her nightstand she positioned the frame delicately on top and then went right back to her suitcase where the present had been found. A note was left in the remaining spot of the package that Sakura did not notice before. It read:

_Sak,_

_Since you're leaving us you're going to need at least SOME memory of what we look like! *wink* Just remember that we are your sisters and if you need us for __**anything**__—we'll be there for you in an instant. I promise to keep your situation a secret unless said otherwise by you. The only ones who know are Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, and I. I know that Hinata won't say anything but I don't know the same about Naruto or Itachi. I don't know Itachi that well but he seems to love you very much as a little sister and I have a feeling he will keep your secret safe. Naruto on the other hand…we all know he's a big mouth but he also loves you too so hopefully *crosses fingers* he won't say anything to Sasuke. I'll make sure to make Karin and Sasuke's life miserable while you're gone! *evil laugh* You are too kind of a person to let me do something to them while you're around but since you aren't here…THEY ARE GETTING IT! *hehehe* Well, hopefully you didn't notice me slip this package into your bag while you were talking to Tsunade but I guess I won't know for a little while. Just remember to be careful and call me EVERY DAY, you hear me Forehead? I'm going to be so worried about you but I know you're in good hands with Tsunade so that relieves a lot of my stress. _

_I better be going now before you get suspicious and notice me writing on a piece of paper and wake up…._

_Talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ino_

Sakura laughed whole heartedly while skimming the little letter as she could hear Ino's exact nagging voice as she read the words aloud in her head. Later when she gets home from dinner she would give Ino a call due to their different time zones and thank her personally for the gift.

Feeling in a newly uplifted mood, Sakura hummed to herself cheerfully as she continued on with her mission of finding a suitable attire for the evening dinner and eventually found a dress at the bottom of one of her suitcases. The dress was a black haltered tea party styled dress that flowed down a little past her knees and was dressy enough to wear to a fancy restaurant. The pinkette smiled as she pulled the dress out and examined it in front of her but then frowned as she looked back and forth between the little bulge in her stomach and the dress she held in her hands.

"Is this even going to fit me anymore?" Sakura giggled to herself and decided the only way she was going to know would be to try the dress on.

To her surprise the dress fit comfortably on her semi-expanding body because the material was not very constricting.

"Alright baby! We look good!" Sakura rubbed circles around her stomach gently and looked at herself in the mirror to examine the reflection then smiled. She did a little twirl to play with the fabric of the dress and then proceeded to loosely curl her hair, apply a little make up, and choose her shoes.

Sakura stood in front of her open closet inspecting the different shoes she possessed, "Umm, I don't think heels are a good idea…" the young woman pushed the heels aside, "…boots won't look good with this dress…" she placed the boots aside, "…ballet flats it is!" The pink haired woman picked both silver ballet flats from the floor of her closet and slipped them on her feet. It wouldn't be a smart idea to wear heels and then have the possibility of injuring herself.

Assessing herself in the mirror one final time she heard a knock on the door followed by a, "Sakura-San! Are you ready?"

Sakura looked over at the clock and realized a few hours had flown by as she was getting ready. In a flash she grabbed her purse, applied one last swish of lipstick, and headed towards the door to open it. Sasori once again leaned on the door frame looking as sexy as ever as he waited for the girl.

"Are you ready, dear Sakura-san?" Sasori pushed himself off the wall smoothly and stood straight. He held out his hand to the pinkette offering Sakura to take it in which she reluctantly did. Sakura still didn't know Sasori very well and even though he was putting "moves" on her she reminded herself to be cautious. She knew that she shouldn't get romantically involved with another person so soon, she had just been in a relationship that ended suddenly…and even so—she still loves Sasuke with all her heart. She couldn't possibly give her heart to another….Sasuke will forever hold her heart in his hands.

Sasori led Sakura out of her apartment, down the hallway, through the stairs, and out the door to his car.

Sakura looked around expecting to see the others gathered around the car waiting, "Sasori, aren't the others coming too?" She asked as he opened the passenger door for Sakura to climb in. Sasori smiled and gave a wink, "Of course they are, but they decided to leave earlier so it's just you and me for now." Sakura smiled back and gave a nod now reassured that they would all unite at the restaurant, "Alright."

Sasori slickly hopped into his seat and started the car to drive to their destination but on the way they had to sit through the famous New York City traffic. Traffic sounds such as car horns, people yelling, and people walking about permeated through the closed window of the car-neither person had spoken a word since their journey began. The pinkette felt calm because she was able to stare out the window to watch the pedestrians walk by but also because she wasn't being questioned about anything. She felt nervous because Sasori kept sneaking glances towards her in ways which he thought wasn't obvious….well it was obvious to Sakura.

"So Sakura-san," Sasori finally stated breaking the tense atmosphere in the small vehicle, "where are you from? I don't think I was around for that conversation."

Sakura turned her head away from the window to face in his direction, "Japan."

"That's such a far move Sakura-san." Sasori marveled back as he pressed the gas petal as traffic began to slowly move once again.

"Please. Call me Sakura. No need for formalities." Sakura smiled. Obviously Sasori was from Japan too if he was speaking with the use of formalities.

"Which part of Japan are _you_ from?" Sakura questioned curiously.

Sasori smirked and his eyes danced toward her, "How do you know I'm from Japan as well?"

"Why else would you use formalities?"

Sasori laughed a deep sexy laugh, "Well, you got me. I'm from the Land of Wind, Sunagakure to be exact."

"Oh?" Sakura was surprised, "I knew a transfer student from Sunagakure whom I heard has since moved back there."

"Yes, it's hard to stay away but some of us just need to get away sometimes and find a new place to live." Sasori responded back to her in a very restrained voice as if he was holding back from an unknown emotion.

Finally the duo pulled up to the famous restaurant Candle 79 and a valet opened the door to help Sakura out. Sasori got out himself and threw his keys quickly to the valet whom caught them with ease and the two then proceeded into the restaurant to find their friends.

* * *

><p>"You look very lovely tonight, Sakura-san." Deidara smiled as brought his glass up to his lips and sipped his red wine as his eyes glanced her over approvingly. The atmosphere of the restaurant was very refined and romantic in a way. The dining room they were seated in had dim yellow and red lights creating many purposeful shadows scattered around the room. The walls were a deep burgundy, the floors a rich dark wood, and the tables were beautifully carved wood with black stain. There were flowers of purples and deep reds hanging from the walls as well as vines twisting their way around the restaurant. Sakura's face didn't show it but she was simply amazed and impressed at this place, she really hadn't been to a restaurant like this one before.<p>

Sakura smiled beautifully as Sasori pulled out a chair for her to sit down on almost knocking Sasori out metaphorically with her grin, "Thank you so much, you look great yourself!" Deidara was wearing a well-tailored suit with a gold tie and it complimented his body. Sakura also turned to thank Sasori but not before watching the red headed male glare at the blonde in jealousy for giving a very forward compliment to the pinkette. Deidara just shrugged at Sasori as the red head sat down in his chair between Sakura and Kisame. Tobi sat on the other side of Sakura and next to him sat Deidara around the round shaped table.

"Sakura, would you like some?" Sasori offered the pinkette after he poured himself a glass of wine. Sakura shook her head, "No thank you."

Sasori gave her an 'are-you-sure look', "Are you positive?"

Sakura nodded reassuringly placing the napkin on her lap neatly folding it, "Yes, I'm fine thank you." Sasori passed the bottle to his side to Kisame who practically snatched it out of his grasp.

A fancily dressed waiter seemed to just pop out of nowhere snatching the bottle out of Kisame's hands causing Kisame to glare at the puny little man dressed in a black tux, "Pardon me Sir, but let me get that for you." He poured the red liquid into Kisame's glass as Kisame folded his arms like a child.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi wants some! Tobi's been a good boy!" Tobi chirped up raising his hand and waving it frantically to get the waiter's attention so he would pour some wine into his glass as well. Deidara's eyes widened in horror of Tobi's outburst in the restaurant and smacked Tobi quickly to make him be quiet…all this resulted in was Tobi becoming louder and the waiter becoming more horrified for the other customers in the restaurant.

"Shhhhhh!" Kisame hissed to masked man warningly. Tobi sweat dropped and slid down his seat to fall under the table like a child would in protest. Everyone except for Sakura rolled their eyes.

The waiter composed himself, took everyone's orders quickly, and ran like hell out of their area.

As the group waited for their food, Deidara once again began a conversation sipping on his wine, "So Sakura, how do you like the apartment building so far?"

Sakura finished the small piece of bread she had been eating from the basket near her, "I like it very much! It's very spacious and it has a nice view of the city."

"So you said you moved here from Japan? Which part of Japan did you travel from?" Kisame asked Sakura and was a little surprised the man that resembled very much of a shark had questioned her. She hadn't really heard him talk before and noted that his voice was very smooth and deep.

"The Land of Fire." Sakura smiled in response to her new friend's curiosity.

"I've been there and it's very beautiful…why did you decide to move?" Kisame questioned further.

"Well.."

"WAIT WAIT WAIIITTT!" Tobi exclaimed trying to get the pinkette's attention, "Will you tell me **now** why you have all those baby things?!"

"Baby things?" Sasori echoed Tobi's question in confusion turning towards Sakura.

Sakura fidgeted nervously, "Well…" Her eyes traveled around the table watching her new friends sitting on the edge of their seats in suspense.

"Err-" Sakura convinced herself that she needed to let her new friends know her situation. She didn't want her secret to come out like this but how could she hide this from them if they were to be close friends and live near her? They would find out eventually when she would begin showing so why not…

"I have those baby things for a reason Tobi….I'm pregnant." Sakura finally revealed and a breath of relief escaped her as she told the men her little secret.

"You're…what?" Sasori choked out of surprise on his wine.

Sakura sighed in defeated and her gaze went elsewhere…anywhere other than making eye contact with any of the boys, "I'm pregnant." She repeated.

All of the men stilled in silence NOT expecting what just came out of her mouth. They stared at her and each other with wide eyes not knowing what to say.

"That's why I had all of those baby things in my apartment Tobi." Sakura explained to the energetic man. "I'm only about 2 and a half months pregnant so I'm trying to accumulate all the things I will need for when my child comes."

"Wow…" Was all Deidara had to say but none the less smiled brightly, "I suppose a congratulations are in order then!"

Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame all congratulated her with obviously Sasori being the only one who didn't but Sakura didn't have time to notice for the food had finally been brought out ready to be served.

There was no more talk of her pregnancy for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The group bid their goodbyes to each other as Sasori led Sakura to his car to take her home and the others went to Kisame's vehicle to travel elsewhere (presumably to a bar).<p>

Weird angry vibes radiated off the red haired male as he drove off quite violently,

"Sasori, what's wrong?" Sakura spoke up insecurely at his driving antics.

"You said you are pregnant." Sasori grunted out in frustration.

"I… did." She spoke carefully reflecting his attitude.

"Who is the father? Where is he?" Sasori demanded as his voice became a little louder.

"The father…is my ex-boyfriend. He recently left me for another girl so I decided to move away. That's why I moved to America." Sakura explained as best and fast as she could to hopefully get Sasori to slow the car down to speed limit level.

"He's back in Japan?! He let you go?! What a stupid mother fucker!"

"Yeah…" Sakura whispered out as a tear slid down her face in sadness about talking about Sasuke.

Sasori refused to speak to Sakura the rest of the way and finally they arrived back at their complex. Sakura got out of the car quickly as well as did Sasori and he slammed his door, locked the car, and ran into his apartment to slam the door.

How stupid was this man who impregnated Sakura? Sakura was GOING to be Sasori's one way or another and if he had to become the father figure for her child- so be it. Sasori hadn't known Sakura very long but he knew that she was a keeper and he wanted her. He wanted her so badly. And he vowed to let it be known he was going to have her.

Back outside Sakura frowned at Sasori's reaction. She is a very smart girl and knows that Sasori has a crush on her but now he knows that she is pregnant and he knows a part of her story.

The pink haired woman made her way up to her apartment and passing Sasori's door she heard something break. Panicked she ran to the door and knocked furiously,

"Sasori?! What's going on? Are you okay?" Her concerned angelic voice floated through the door to the said man's ears.

A moment of pause passed before she heard someone speak on the inside of the door, "I'm alright Sakura. I'll ….see you tomorrow. Have a good night." Sasori spoke relatively calm and walked away from the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Please….don't kill me…I swear I have reasons towards why I haven't updated! With Hurricane Sandy, exams, and tons of research papers I have only now been able to update. Ugh! It was very hard for me to let weeks go by without updating so I'm going to post what I have now for you guys! I will hopefully update again next week because we're on Thanksgiving break sooo… *fingers crossed*.

**THIS WILL NOT BE A SASORIXSAKURA FIC!**_ I repeat_! This is **not** going to be a Sasori and Sakura Romance fanfiction! It is Sasuke and Sakura and will remain that way! Don't get worried just yet ;). Yes, there will be at least two time skips but I won't skip past anything important!

Some news: I have decided to go through with my though out plan and create a video blog! Woohoo! It's mainly going to be about my upcoming DCP adventures and whatnot/random stuff. I don't know when I'll get the chance to upload it to youtube but I'll post it on my profile once it's up and running if you guys are interested.

And again, I thank you for your continued support! Please let me know what you think about my story by **reviewing**! I feel all happy inside when I hear from you all :D.

**-Until next time my lovelies!**

_**~WindPretear**_


	9. The Arrangement

_Daisuke_

**Written By: WindPretear**

Chapter 9: The Arrangement

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any characters associated with the anime/manga...yet! For now I only own my own characters! :3**

* * *

><p>Sasori's outburst none-the-less surprised Sakura to the point that she felt quite frightened by his explosive reaction. "He must <em>really<em> like me…" The pink haired woman pondered as she tapped her chin and headed towards her apartment door. Thinking about what just happened more, she was freaked out. They hadn't even known each other for very long and he was acting so possessive. Shoving the key into the lock with force and turning it she flicked on the lights and threw her purse along with the key onto the nearest table. Sakura's pace slowed and became sluggish with each step she made progressing towards the couch. Sighing contently she flopped onto the comfortable seat and lay onto her back to prop up her tired feet onto the arm of the couch. The weight of the world melted off of her shoulders.

As she lay there, Sakura ran through the past few hours in her mind assessing what had happened and analyzing everything that had been spoken. Her pale soft hands lifted to her face to swipe her forehead and rub her tired eyes.

"I wish I had someone to talk to…Tsunade is probably still at the office…" Sakura spoke aloud to no one and suddenly in realization se shot up into a sitting position at lightning speed.

"Ino!"

Hurrying towards her purse which was carelessly thrown moments before, she rummaged through the bag to find her cell phone and dialed Ino's number with expert fingers.

The phone rang for a few seconds on her end before a familiar voice came through with joyful enthusiasm,

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

The two girls giggled over the phone at their excited exchange.

"How are you doing Forehead? Is everything okay?" Ino's excited voice turned to one of worry. Ino hadn't stopped thinking about her pink-headed best friend ever since she left. She was frightened that something would happen to her even though Ino knew Sakura was in Tsunade's capable hands.

"I'm doing fine Pig…although I have some gossip that I need to share with you and I need your opinion on something." Sakura calmed Ino down but she knew Ino would want to hear all the juicy details that were to come.

"Ohhh, what's happened Sak?" Sakura could practically see the wink on Ino's face and hear Ino's sly voice which caused the pinkette to roll her eyes.

Sakura proceeded back to her comfortable warm spot on the couch and lay down once again so she could explain what had happened in her life recently to Ino.

"You know how I moved into an apartment complex right? Well…I made friends with some the men who live in the two apartments on my floor near Tsunade's-"

"MEN? MORE THAN ONE? SAK! Need I remind you that you are PREGNANT?!" Ino's scandalous voice cut Sakura off with high pitched shrills.

Sakura's face turned red with embarrassment, "NO! INO! Not like THAT! I didn't sleep with any of them!" She huffed and crossed her arms as best as she could while still holding the phone to her ear.

"I just said that I made friends with them." Sakura pouted as her face turned from bright red to a soft pink.

Ino laughed, "I know, I know. I was just playing with you. I promise I won't interrupt you again…now go on." She urged.

Sakura sighed and continued on, "As I was saying, I met four guys who live on my floor named Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Kisame and they are very nice people. They are all around Itachi's age and surprisingly they all moved here from Japan like me…I was invited to go with them to dinner tonight and well, I don't think it turned out the way I wanted it to."

"Why's that Forehead?" Ino asked as she intently listened to her best friend's account as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"Sasori, one of the guys, really likes me. I think it's a little strange too because I've only known him for a few days and he seems too attached to me and hits on me every time I have an encounter with him. I…had to tell all of them my situation and all of them were fine with it _except_ Sasori. He got very angry and possessive then called Sasuke some really bad things on the ride home from the restaurant. When we got back to the apartment he ran to his room and I heard cursing and things breaking which caused me to panic a little and hurry back to my room."

"Hmmm..that is strange Sak. Please just make sure to be careful. You don't really know this Sasori person and he could be a dangerous one. Stay away from him! He could be a psycho…" Ino rambled on before Sakura cut her off.

Sakura growled in frustration, "Ugh! I **know** I don't know him that well! Which is why I'm confused to why he is acting this way! Do you think he knew or knows some other girl that's in my same predicament or something and he's taking his anger out on my situation?"

"Well, I don't know either but just be on the safe side and stay a distance away from him…okay? I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Ino pleaded Sakura as if the pinkette was her daughter.

"I'll try Ino, but we're neighbors…eventually we are going to run into one another." Sakura sighed and intentionally bumped her head back against the soft cushion of the couch in frustration.

"Ow…"

* * *

><p>The next day Sakura spent her time with Tsunade going to her new school as well as the hospital where she would work at to get her into the hang of things. Sakura set up her schedule and was due to start classes in a week as well as begin her new job. Her job at the hospital consisted of being a front desk worker of the gynecology department where Tsunade worked to make sure patients checked in and out properly as well as take care of dealing with their insurance and whatever they needed help with.<p>

Hours and hours of doing paper work at both places passed before the duo came back to their home with both Sakura and Tsunade exhausted from running around all day. The two walked up to their respective doors and bid each other a good night.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen where she began to make a quick dinner of soup. She grabbed a bowl to serve herself then sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen to eat her meal all the while thinking about the day's events. As she finished a soft knock sounded on her front door so the pinkette curiously got up to investigate. Opening the door she came face to face with a shameful looking Sasori.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped in surprise. "Sasori, are you alright? Do you want to come in and sit down?" Sakura asked worried by Sasori's tired expression. The man looked like he was about to fall over at any second.

"Sure." Sasori nodded as Sakura led him into her dwelling and motioned him to take a seat.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked carefully. She didn't know what would happen and she thought over her decision about letting him into her house…who knows what he could do!

"Yes. Sakura there is. I just want to apologize for the way I acted last night." Sasori confessed to the lovely pink haired young woman standing in front of him.

There was a calming silence between the two before Sasori continued,

"It was just a little much to take in and I wouldn't have expected that you are pregnant…"

Sakura gave Sasori a sympathetic look and folded her arms, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you guys know before I started showing. It wasn't exactly the topic I wanted to come up but if we are going to be friends I thought it would be a good idea to inform you."

Sasori gave a sad smile, "Yes, but Sakura…I know that we've only known each other for a few days but I really like you. I feel a pull towards you. I was just wondering….if you would give me a chance. If you don't want to have a relationship with me fine, but…I would love to be your friend over anything else first."

The Pinkette smiled, "I would love to be your friend Sasori."

Sasori nodded, "But I have to ask…what happened between you and the…guy you were with? Why aren't you together anymore?"

"I…" Sakura's whole happy aura changed into sadness, "To be honest…I don't know. One day we were making love and then…the next he was with another girl. It happened so fast…" Tears began to slide down Sakura's face which caused Sasori to panic.

"Sakura! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Sasori jumped up and wrapped his strong arms around Sakura and rubbed circles onto her back trying to comfort her.

"You know what Sasori? I feel like I'm actually dying on the inside. I'm hurting so much more than you could possibly know and the only reason I keep on functioning the way I do is because of my baby. It is not my child's fault that their father has done this to me and my child should never be to blame. Every time I close my eyes I see him and my heart fractures a little more than before. I see him…my Sasuke. The Sasuke I've known forever and the one I fell in love with before all of this crap happened."

Sasori stood there staring at the emotional Sakura in his arms and he realized there wasn't anything he could say to make this situation any less painful. The way she spoke to him was full of so much hurt and betrayal. She is only 18 years old yet she's dealt with so much heart break and life changing events in such a short amount of time. In a split second Sakura climbed out of his grasp and booked it straight for her bedroom. Thinking it best to leave her alone Sasori reluctantly journeyed back to his apartment locking her door behind him.

"Be strong Sakura." He whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura's Point of View<strong>_

Hurrying straight towards my room I chucked my cellphone towards the arm chair and slammed my bedroom door with fury and hurt. Feeling the tears stain my cheeks I possessed no need to try and wipe them away. Crawling into the safe confines of the covers of my bed I sobbed uncontrollably. I was confident the black eyeliner and mascara that once outlined my eyes for the past previous hours was probably skidding down my face in ugly lines of darkness. My stomach felt so unbearably empty and if my heart could I bet it would twist in non-coherent shapes to reflect the pain it was experiencing.

"Sasuke…why?" I half whispered and sobbed. My throat felt so dry and I heard my self croaking like a frog. Yanking the sheets over my head I pulled my knees in to my chest and fell over to lay on my side. In the midst of my depressed state I stared at the lights streaming in through the window without any emotion or thought. I just watched the multi-colored designs dance among the wall and to be honest I can't even tell you how long I just lay there watching.

I must have been wallowing in self-pity right there for quite some time seeing as how finally the noises of the "city that never sleeps" began to dwindle down.

"Sasuke…" I mumbled longingly clenching the pillow in my grasp so tightly that if it were a person they would have been suffocated by now.

Suddenly, I remembered.

Quickly and quietly just like a ninja I slipped out of the confines of my bed and crossed the floor to raid my dresser. At this moment so many optimistic thoughts flooded my mind about the item I had stowed away in my packing and I prayed that I was not dreaming when I saw it. Opening the bottom drawer ever so carefully I fingered through the folded clothing until I ended up at the bottom where one lonesome oversized shirt lay neatly folded.

Pulling out the shirt ever so slowly afraid it might rip, once I snatched the shirt and had it in my hand I booked it straight for my warm bed.

Sliding under the covers I undressed myself fully of my dress and threw it into the corner. Replacing the shirt with the dress I hugged it to my body as the familiarity of the cloth filled my empty soul.

_Sasuke's__ shirt. _

At this moment I felt so much more naked with the piece of clothing on rather than actually being naked. The oversized shirt was so large that the short sleeves fell past my elbows and the shirt fell right above my knees.

Another tear traveled its way from a tear duct to my chin.

I hugged myself in the old t-shirt for some sort of familiar comfort of the Sasuke I had known. "What has happened to Sasuke? Why is he acting this way?" I pondered. There has to be an answer here.

I dreamed up a few different ideas in my mind:

1. Sasuke was being blackmailed.

2. Sasuke's father set this whole scenario up. His father Fugaku was never fond of me since I did not come from a high status family like the all mighty Uchiha. Another reason also would be that the Uchiha would benefit a union between their family and Karin's hence why this plot seems plausible.

3. Sasuke has simply gone mad.

Yes…number 2 seemed more probable but Fugaku knows that I am no gold digger. I've known Sasuke all my life and have been with him for so long now that our relationship had become so serious.

After quite a while of thinking my brain couldn't handle the stress of the situation anymore and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Karin strutted right through the middle of the filled hallway of Konoha high like she owned the place and pushed students who were in her way harshly to the side so she could pass. The red haired girl received many dirty glares and angry glances as she moved forward. Karin was definitely not liked by the majority of the student body since she used her family's wealth to influence the things that she wanted. The clicking of her obviously against-the-dress code heels sounded loudly over the noise of the talking students as she stomped by crowds of kids who either scrambled to get out of her path or just ignored her completely.

Stopping in front of a lone door she glanced over her shoulder a few times to make sure no one had followed her and slipped right through the threshold.

The room was dark and the only light that filled through the room came in through the cracks permitted by the curtains.

"Hello Karin." A deep voice acknowledged.

Karin squinted leaning her head forward to try and make out who the person in front of her was until suddenly a small focused light blinked on.

A snicker broke the silence as Karin crossed her arms and leaned over to one side, "Sheesh! Suigetsu…is this really all that necessary?!" Her whiny voice made the male sitting in the desk in front of her cringe.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes in annoyance. A lonesome lamp sat on the desk he occupied and illuminated his pale face showing his devilish purple eyes, pointy teeth, and silver hair.

"Let's just get down to business, alright?" Suigetsu motioned for Karin to take a seat at the chair sitting in front of the table. Karin plopped down on the cushioned computer chair and crossed her legs shifting from side to side in the swivel chair impatiently.

"Fine, fine. The faster we get this done the quicker I can get back to my Sasu-kun."

"Your father told me about this plan of yours." Suigetsu started and intertwined his fingers so his chin may lay atop of them so he could lean on the desk. Purple eyes sharply inspected Karin's red orbs. Karin's eyes glared right back at him as she leaned forward as well,

"And? Are you in?"

Suigetsu leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, "Hmmm, I don't know. What's in it for me?"

Karin shrugged, "The satisfaction that you helped an old friend find true love?"

Suigetsu sweat dropped, "Karin…black mail isn't true love. It's forced relations."

"Black mail, True Love…same diff!" Karin rolled her eyes and inspected her nails using the small amount of light to see.

Suigetsu didn't say anything for a minute or two. He like Karin, he liked her a lot. In fact, he thought he might actually love her. The two grew up together and became friends at a very young age yet she never had eyes for him, after all—he wasn't rich. He had virtually no money so what did he have that could persuade Karin to want him? In her mind, money and attractiveness was all that mattered in a relationship and he knew this fact well. Karin had been after Sasuke while he had been chasing after Karin who had no intention of ever being with him. Suigetsu didn't know why he wanted Karin because after all, she never treated him right and always abused their friendship but he knew deep down, deeeeeeep down, she was hurting from something bigger and that is why she acted the way she did. Or maybe she just was born this way….that was a possibility too.

"No Karin. Not the same "diff"…why do you want Sasuke anyway?" Suigetsu questioned with a delicate silver eye brow raised hoping for a semi intellectual response.

"He is SEXY as hell and he is RICH too!" Karin squealed and sighed dreamily.

Suigetsu's eyes rolled once more and groaned, "Figures…"

"Now that the pink haired bitch is out of the way nothing stands between me and Sasu-kun!" Karin laughed evilly.

"Speaking of Sakura-san…where'd she even go?" Suigetsu asked curiously. Suigetsu always thought Sakura to be kind and gentle and he sort of had a crush on her like the other boys in the school. Karin would obviously be jealous of Sakura for she had the brains, looks, and more importantly scored Sasuke.

"Who the hell cares? Daddy has sent out a team of private investigators to track her down and make sure she stays in her place where ever she is. We can't have her ruining our plans."

"So…what's my part in the plan again?" Suigetsu asked for the second time. Suigetsu knew the plan well and Karin's father had explained it to him knowing Suigetsu would be on their side since he was a family friend for years. Karin was to have Sasuke to be hers or else her father would destroy the Uchiha Corporation by buying out anything and everything that went along with it. Karin after all was a "daddy's girl" and got whatever she asked for.

"You…dear Suigetsu…" Karin blinked trying to be all cute, "…you must befriend my dear Sasuke and make sure he doesn't stray from me. Also, you have to promise to make sure he tells no one of this little scheme of ours for it could ruin my plans of becoming his wife."

Suigetsu blinked in surprise, "You're going to make him marry you?"

Karin smirked and nodded her head, "Yup."

"Isn't that….taking it a little too far?" Suigetsu replied still a little shocked she would take the black mailing this far.

"Ummm, no. I want him and I'm going to make him have me."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at her bratty behavior. He was a little disgusted with himself he was going to watch this scheme play itself out but if it was going to make her happy…he would just have to suck up what pride he had and go along with it.

"Alright…where do we begin?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke's Point of View<strong>_

I could hear the audible relieved sigh as I finally had managed to get Karin off of me. If it weren't against my character I probably would have ran out to the parking lot, jumped in my car yelling "freedom!" the entire way home. I approached my locker and opened the door to retrieve my calculus book for the final class I had of the day. The creaky metal door squeaked open and I came face to face with something that would have made me yell in complete outrage if there weren't all the other students that lingered around the hallway. Before, I had a few picture that Sakura had placed of the two of us and our friends in the locker but now…they were replaced with pictures of Karin! My eye twitched and without realizing it my jaw pulsed from the clenching. If steam could come out of my ears I'm sure that would have happened if it were possible.

"Hey, Teme!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blonde blob approach me.

"What's up? Will you tell me what's going on now ….oh." Naruto's loud voice slowly diminished as he looked back between my face and the locker and my face again.

"What is _her_ picture doing in your locker, huh?!" Naruto questioned loudly while he pointed obnoxiously to the "seductive pictures" of Karin. All of the picture of my friends were gone and placed with her ugly face.

"I…I put them there…" I muttered out a lie and my eyebrow twitched and I forced myself to look like I was telling the truth.

Naruto stared me down and leaned his face closer to mine, glaring at him with the famous "Uchiha glare" I stepped back, "Dobe. Don't get so close to me. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Obviously I was talking about the time we kisse-never mind. I don't want to talk about it.

"Why did you take down the pictures of us though? Like the one with you, me, Shikamaru and Neji?" Naruto dramatically grasped his chest like his heart was broken.

I shrugged in response.

"Are we still hanging out tomorrow night at your place?" Naruto then asked.

I nodded and then he walked away to walk Hinata to her next class like he always did. Standing there I watched him run away to glomp onto Hinata lovingly and kiss her cheek. That made me miss Sakura so much more. Maybe tomorrow night I'll get some information about where Sakura has gone to and if she is okay…

* * *

><p>Sasuke slammed his locker shut with full force and traveled a few doors down the hall to his last class—calculus. It felt like forever that the class went on and on until an hour passed and he was free to leave school.<p>

Walking to his car he suddenly was pulled back violently into a corner by a strong arm. The Uchiha whipped his head to the side with a pissed off look that would make the toughest of the tough want to shit there pants.

"What do you want Karin? I'm about to go home." Sasuke spat out at the red haired slut who just smirked at him. She pushed herself onto Sasuke and rubbed herself seductively over his body,

"Sasu-kun, but you didn't say goodbye to me…" Karin pouted and pulled his tie forcing him to come face to face with her. Quickly she shoved her lips onto his into an involuntary kiss. Sasuke thought he was going to puke and pushed her off.

"Karin stop."

Growling Karin engaged her arms around Sasuke, "Don't forget Sasuke. You're mine now. And it's going to stay that way…or else you know what's going to happen…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke tumbled into his room with full force, his eyes only seeing blood red. The handsome man slammed himself into his dark room with a clenched jaw that he was positive would shatter his teeth sooner or later with the amount of pressure he was exerting. Sasuke knocked over, pushed, kicked, and punched anything and everything in his path to release the anger and hurt he was experiencing.<p>

"That BITCH. How DARE she!"

Just thinking about that witch Karin made the young Uchiha's blood boil.

Huffing and puffing after creating some damage he let himself fall onto his bed out of sheer exhaustion. Sweat dribbled down Sasuke's face and he was pretty sure blood was flowing out of some wounds on his fists…probably from punching the wall that final time.

Sasuke took off his shirt then laid back down to place his forearm onto his forehead. His breathing had slown down a tad bit but the tension in his body did not subside.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered out pleadingly into the nothingness of the room and the darkness that surrounded him. Without realizing it tears slowly began to trickle their way down his face to mix with his sweat droplets and he laid there for hours until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! I have over 14,000 views for this story! ...And only 75 reviews? C'mon everyone! Review review review! Pretty please? Give me your thoughts, criticisms, what you liked or didn't like, how much you dislike Karin…anything! **

**The interesting part about this chapter was that I wrote it backwards. I wrote different sections at different times and then I just placed them in the order I wanted and filled in the spots :). I think it helped me to make the chapter longer so I will probably construct the rest of the chapters like this.**

**Next chapter will be a time skip and then the next chapter after that will be a time skip so…the story will eventually move the way I want it to! I had a dream about this story and the part that I dreamed about we haven't gotten too…but we will within the next few chapters!**

**Thank you all for being so supportive of this story! I really appreciate it!**

**-Until next time my lovelies!**

**_~WindPretear_  
><strong>


	10. Motherly Encounter!

**A/N: ….don't throw tomatoes at me please! I will push Sasuke in front of me as a shield and you don't want to see that boy devour hundreds of tomatoes at one time because it ain't pretty, people! I'm extremely mad at myself for not updating sooner but as you all know, I'm working in Disney World right now on an internship! I work at Magic Kingdom so you all should come visit me if you are in the area :). I work about 40-50 hours per week so I am trying to write in the spare time I have. I am determined to finish this story and write it the way I want and make you all happy! **

**Now, without further ado, CHAPTER 10! **

* * *

><p><strong>Daisuke<strong>

_**By: WindPretear**_

**Chapter 10: Motherly Encounter!**

* * *

><p>Stomping all the way up the Uchiha household drive way, Naruto reflected on the past few days events and the more pissed he became the harder he stomped and the harder he stomped the more apparent the boy was distraught.<p>

"He opens his locker door and what do I find? The Red-fucking-haired slut's face plastered all over the door! What the fuck is going on with Teme?! Those pictures of Sakura have never been removed since freshman year!" Pictures didn't really matter to Naruto but the find certainly added to his anger about Sasuke and Sakura's sudden split.

Naruto shook his head with his hands furiously hoping that maybe he was experiencing a terrible dream in which his two best friends broke up and he was stuck in the middle of it and he might have the chance to wake up….

….

Nope. This was definitely real.

Trudging up the stairwell towards the front door, Naruto's heart sank as thoughts of what his pink-haired best friend might be going through right now and tried to put himself in her shoes. He began to try and imagine himself and Hinata in a situation like Sakura and Sasuke's but he couldn't even fathom it. The blonde's muscles tensed and eyebrows twitched in frustration, "The things that I want to do to Teme…"

Engulfing his hand into a fist, Naruto knocked powerfully on the front door in hopes that someone would respond quickly…he had business to attend to after all.

Within less than a minute the door swung open to reveal a beautiful woman a little shorter than Naruto with a gleaming smile and open arms, "Naruto-kun! Hello!" Mikoto Uchiha grabbed Naruto through the threshold before the Uzumaki had even a second to blink.

The Uchiha matriarch squeezed Naruto into a tight and motherly hug, "It's so nice to see you! How are you? Are you feeling well? You look so pale! Are you hungry?!" Mikoto examined Naruto up and down to make sure her "third son" was alright. Naruto was like another son to her since she had known him for practically his whole life being as Naruto had been best friends with Sasuke since practically birth.

"No, I'm… alright." Naruto gritted through his teeth as Mikoto released her hold on him but as a mother she had the instinct to know that something was off. Raising an eyebrow suspiciously she looked him over and paced around him, "Naruto?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion, "…yes?" He squeaked.

"I think we need to have a little chat." Mikoto stated with arms crossed and the famous Uchiha smirk plastered on her face being as that she knew something was going on and she wanted in on the action.

It was obvious to how confused Naruto was and Mikoto then realized that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I need to ask you a few things about Sasuke-chan." Mikoto softly stated and led Naruto through the foyer and to the kitchen then motioned for him to take a seat at the small prep table Mikoto used frequently for cooking.

As soon as he was comfortably seated, Mikoto rushed over to the sliding door that separated the kitchen from the hallway to close it then scurried right back to stand in front of her "son".

"Okay Naruto", Mikoto said in a stern and motherly voice, "tell me what is going on with Sasuke-chan." Mikoto crossed her arms expectantly looking for an answer from Naruto as she stared him down.

Naruto in return, crookedly smiled and bashfully moved his arm behind his head as he turned red and nervously laughed, "What…do you mean?"

Mikoto let out a frustrated sigh and gracefully placed herself in a chair across from the Blonde boy, "Sasuke hasn't been acting like his normal self… lately I've noticed him become more and more distant."

"Maybe….he's just grumpy?" Naruto squeaked his questionable reply.

Mikoto frowned, "He seems grumpier than his usual self Naru-chan."

Naruto looked away and didn't know what to say to Sasuke's mother whom looked after himself as her own son. What was he supposed to say? He didn't really know the real reason why Sasuke was being this way but he knew for certain it had something to do with Karin. Regardless, he was determined to find out.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sakura-chan in a long while either and Sasuke won't tell me where she is when I ask." Mikoto softly stated as she tapped her chin in thought and glanced her eyes beautiful eyes at Naruto as he was still looking away. Mikoto smirked to herself and sneakily thought,

"_If Sasuke won't give me an answer then…. I'm just going to get it out of Naruto_!"

Naruto's mouth twitched into a crooked smile as Mikoto smiled in return expectantly waiting for a good response.

"Naruto…" Mikoto edged on sweetly yet scary, "Where is Sakura-chan?"

The usually hyper blonde began to sweat as he felt the pressure of the lady in front of him, "Umm…I don't…know?"

"Naruto."

…glare…..another glare from Mikoto…..

Giving up the Uzumaki sighed and his whole demeanor became solemn, "Alright, fine. I know what happened to Sakura."

"Well…Fantastic! Where is she? Is she okay?" Mikoto grew more concerned as the moments passed on without Naruto speaking a word.

"Yes…and no."

"What is that supposed to mean? Naruto, don't speak in riddles." The Uchiha woman wagged her finger in disapproval.

"Sakura isn't here anymore. She moved far away."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, "…What? Where? Why in the world would she do such a thing?"

Naruto looked away and quietly whispered just barely enough for Mikoto to hear him, "Sasuke broke up with her."

…

The two sat in silence.

"…what?"

Mikoto didn't know what to do as her whole body froze. No…there had to be some mistake. A small quarrel perhaps…. Sakura would definitely be back soon.

"Sasuke broke up with Sakura." Naruto repeated in the same sad voice and couldn't look Mikoto in the eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure it is just a little misunderstanding between those two and they will get back together soon!" Mikoto smiled and waved her hands in denial. Mikoto absolutely loved and adored the pinkette and would do anything for her. Besides, Sasuke loved Sakura and there was no way possible that the relationship between her son and Sakura would be over for good.

"No, Mikoto-sama, Sasuke dumped Sakura to be with another girl." Naruto told her slowly as he was realizing that she did not understand him.

Sasuke dump Sakura? No….

"Sasuke is now with Karin…you know Karin…that-"

"-ugly red haired girl who has been stalking my son since he could walk?" Mikoto fiercely cut him off in anger and frustration. She ran her fingers through her silky hair and sighed to try and calm her confused-self down and take this information in.

Naruto frowned, "What?"

"I remember her. Her father has tried making various business deals with Fugaku in the past but Fugaku has always refused because Karin's father has a terrible business reputation and should never be trusted. That man could be confused for a slimy snake." Mikoto explained and then frowned mirroring Naruto, "She could be just looking to marry into more money and that could be why she is trying to be with my son…I don't like her." The woman boldly stated as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I don't like her either Mikoto-sama. Karin has always been nasty and excuse my language but she is also the school whore." Naruto blushed as he realized he spoke a "bad" word in front of his second mother as she giggled in response to Naruto's red face.

As quick as the joyous smile plastered itself onto Uchiha Mikoto's face it was turned right around back into a confused frown, "You never told me where Sakura went."

"_Oh shit." _Naruto thought in panic as his palms began to sweat. Was he just going to tell her that Sakura is expecting a baby and that is why she moved far away? Was he allowed to tell her that Sakura didn't even tell Sasuke about his child? Oh! What was he going to do?!

"I don't know if it's my place….and to be honest I don't know her exact location." The blonde began slowly as he questioned himself even more with every syllable he breathed.

Mikoto stared Naruto dead in the eye and used her comforting motherly tone, "Naruto. You know you can tell me anything and if you don't want me to repeat something you tell me then I won't. I am genuinely concerned about what is going on between Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan and I just want to know what is happening so maybe I can help fix the problem."

Hesitantly Naruto replied unusually quiet, "I don't know if it can even be fixed…but what I am about to tell you, you have to promise not to repeat because even Sasuke does not know….and he can't know- at least not right now."

Mikoto was beginning to feel uneasy herself because as a mother she was able to tell when something was off….and this something had to be WAY off for Naruto to act in this serious way.

Looking around suspiciously before he opened his mouth to make sure no one was standing near him he oh-so gently spoke, "Sakura…she's….uh…..she's…. pregnant."

Mikoto's heart leaped in joy and her breath caught in her throat as her body stilled in an excited shock in sudden realization…she is going to be a grandmother! The biggest smile graced her delicate pink lips to show her gleaming pearly white teeth and a small squeal escaped her. Clapping her hands in excitement she imagined how cute her grandchild was going to be with Sakura and Sasuke's looks.

Oh. That's right.

Like an emotional rollercoaster, Mikoto's heart dropped as she remembered what the problem was Naruto was trying to explain to her.

"So, let me get this straight Naruto." Mikoto dropped the cute little familiarity to his name signaling to Naruto she wanted to have a serious talk with him.

"Sasuke dumped Sakura for Karin and Sakura is pregnant, she moved away because Sasuke broke up with her, and Sasuke does not know any of this?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes."

The Uchiha matriarch's face turned a cherry red from sheer anger and her expression reflected how she felt. How DARE her son do this to her dear Sakura-chan.

"And you have no idea why they broke up?!" Mikoto's voice rose a little in eagerness to know the answer.

Naruto felt so terrible about how he was breaking the news to Sasuke's mother and he still didn't even feel like it was in his position to do so but the knucklehead knew that he must share this with her.

"I don't know why, that's the reason I am over here right now." Naruto informed Mikoto.

"But Sakura, she's okay, right? Oh, please, you need to tell me where she is so I can go to her!" Mikoto begged Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Sakura is in America but she never told me where she was living. She's attending a very prestigious medical school but that is all I know."

"But when you find out where she is…please tell me." Mikoto asked.

Naruto nodded and stood up silently and proceeded to exit the kitchen to go find Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally there was going to be a LOT more to chapter 10 but then I figured that this little part was best on its own. I promise I am working on chapter 11 as we speak! Hopefully it will be up soon.**

**~WindPretear**


	11. Gender

**A/N: First of all, to the lovely lady who has been reviewing my story under the name "Sakura Haruno", thank you for the wonderful ideas! : ) I think you have many good ideas but I think you'll understand why Sakura's baby can't be a girl and why the story can't end just yet at chapter 14! **

**Second of all, did you know that: The chemical composition of tears you shed when you are heartbroken is different from other types of tears? Yeah…me neither…but I found out on TWITTTER in which you all should follow me on. My twitter link (WindPretear) can be found on my profile.**

**I dedicate this chapter to MidnightWolf4508...i'm terribly sorry you had to read my story 20 times...here's new material for you! **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Daisuke<span>**_

**By: WindPretear**

**Chapter 11: Gender**

* * *

><p>Naruto burst quickly into Sasuke's room dramatically as he flung the door open and stood there, arms tightly crossed and eyebrow highly arched impatiently waiting for an explanation to this whole situation from the Uchiha.<p>

Sasuke snapped up from his lounging position on the bed to sitting in a pissed-off, suddenly awakened stature, "Dobe, what. The. Fuck.?!"

Naruto continued to silently stand there tapping his foot waiting for an answer from Sasuke who just continued to glare at him with tired and bloodshot eyes.

"You've got some explaining to do." Naruto demanded with piercing icy blue eyes towards his sleepy-looking best friend. Sasuke met Naruto's gaze and then quickly looked away again,

"There isn't anything to explain."

Naruto began to walk closer to the youngest Uchiha until he was standing a few inches away from the bed, "Teme. Cut the crap. You have to tell me what the fuck is going on **right.** **now**. You and Karin?! I know there is something you aren't telling me Teme."

Sasuke sighed in frustration with a deep frown, "Dobe, I told you. It's over between me and—Sakura. I'm with Karin now and that's that."

Naruto's face scrunched and he obviously did not believe that the answer to what had been going on between Sasuke and Sakura was THAT simple.

The two glared holes into each other.

They glared some more.

"Why would you do this to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked breathlessly, his heart full of hurt. Truthfully, Naruto felt betrayed by Sasuke because even his best friend did not tell him what he was planning to do to Sakura. The least Sasuke could have done was to tell Naruto what was bothering him so the blonde could try and help whatever situation was ensuing.

"Dobe. No more. I already told you, we're just too different." Sasuke rolled his eyes and his muscles tensed as he looked away.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke in a softer voice and pulled up a nearby desk chair to slump into, "I know you…you wouldn't do this. You were….going to marry her."

The Uchiha's face whipped up to Naruto with wide and open shocked eyes.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "You really think I'm stupid to not have figured it out Teme? I was with you the time we all; you, Sakura, Hinata, and myself went to the mall and walked past that jewelry store. The girls weren't paying attention because they went into the next one, but I saw you go into that store Teme! I WATCHED you talk to the sales clerk as he showed you a display of engagement rings very quickly before you left to go back to the group."

Sasuke huffed as well, "So? What of it?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto muttered to himself, "You were going to do it Teme, I know you. Which is why I don't understand how you can live with yourself without her because she is everything to you. You have to tell me."

"But I can't." Sasuke whispered angrily and clenched his fists within the bed sheets.

"SASUKE. You aren't going to _die_ if you tell me." Naruto dramatically stated with a loud voice.

"I might not die…but that doesn't mean someone else won't." The handsome black haired boy grimly spoke in disgust.

"_What the fuck_?" Naruto whipped his head so fast back to Sasuke to the point where he almost suffered through whip-lash. "What did you just say?!"

"You heard me Dobe." The same grim voice spilled out of Sasuke's lips with a harshness that made Naruto even more curious.

"Sooooo let me get this straight Teme. You can't tell me what is going on with you….because if you do…someone will…die?!" Gasped the blonde in sheer horror.

Sasuke didn't say a single word.

"Teme, seriously, what the fuck is going on. No one is going to die if you tell me what's going on." Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically and leaned over to push Sasuke's leg. Sasuke leaned over and shoved him back.

"Dobe. I'm not talking about it." Sasuke felt that he repeated that phrase for a hundred times already.

"You and Sakura are my very best friends in the whole wide world! I need to know what happened. You can't just shut me out because you don't feel like talking about it. I want to help. " Naruto pleaded.

"You. can't. help." Sasuke gritted though his teeth and flung his legs over the bed to quickly stand up.

Naruto stood up and straightened his back mirroring Sasuke's movements, "But I can try."

"This doesn't involve you!" Sasuke exclaimed and turned away shamefully so he couldn't see Naruto's hurtful expression.

"Yes it _DOES_ Sasuke! This involves me as long as Sakura is affected." Naruto let out an animalistic growl and tackled Sasuke to the floor to wrestle. Sasuke finally managed to punch Naruto off him.

"You have no idea what Sakura is going through!" Naruto breathlessly replied holding his side from the hit he received from Sasuke. Sweat dripped down Naruto's brow and he tried to steady himself back on his feet to regain his breath from the small fight.

"Yes I do." Sasuke glared and stepped closer to the blonde.

Naruto cynically scoffed, "No, you really don't. You have no fucking idea Teme."

The two stared at each other for a brief moment (Naruto glowing in disappointment) before Naruto headed towards the door as slow as a turtle to give Sasuke plenty of time to stop him, "I guess I'm just going to leave now. It's clear you aren't going to tell me anything so until you get your shit together and want to talk seriously, find me."

Naruto made it out the door and Sasuke never followed.

The angry teenage boy with bleach blonde hair stomped noisily down the grand staircase of the Uchiha household and walked past a frowning Mikoto who ran after him to try and stop him from leaving,

"Naruto-chan! What happened?!"

Naruto turned his body around and faced Mikoto in determination with heat waves radiating dangerously from his whole being, "Sasuke refuses to speak to me? **Fine**. I won't speak to him until he grows up and acts like a man. I'm going to find out what is going on with him, myself."

Mikoto leaned out to grasp his arm, "Naruto," she whispered urgently, "When you find Sakura tell me where she is." "Please…" She pleaded clutching Naruto's arm tighter to get her point across.

"I know where she is….. Mother." Itachi all of a sudden interrupted and walked into the room as he heard what the duo was talking about. Itachi slouched against the wall and shook his head at himself slightly in frustration towards Sasuke's antics.

Mikoto tensed and turned around suddenly to face her eldest son eye to eye, "Itachi-chan? What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Itachi walked closer to the duo so they could quietly talk amongst themselves without any prying ears able to listen in if there were any lingering around. "I know where Sakura is." He hushed for the second time.

"You know what's going on _too_?!" Mikoto leaned back in shock, feeling a pang of hurt on her heart that even her son didn't trust her enough to tell her about the situation that had been unfolding.

"Yes." The eldest Uchiha offspring curtly voiced.

* * *

><p>"Saku-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"<p>

A happy-go-lucky man whom could easily be mistaken for a very tall child entered a familiar apartment space in search of his pink-haired friend; darting from room to room he searched for her.

"I'm in here Tobi-chan!" Sakura's gentle voice could be faintly heard from the open room next door to where he stood. Ears perking up, Tobi quickly darted into the room where Sakura was and gave her a friendly hug. Sakura smiled and patted her friend on the back softly,

"How are you?" The pinkette asked.

"I'm good! I would be even better if you let me help you decorate!" Tobi sheepishly grinned.

Sakura giggled and instinctively placed her hands around her rounding stomach. With her now being five months along, the young woman's pregnant stomach was obviously visible to the world.

"Tobi-chan, we can't decorate until we know the sex of the baby!"

Tobi frowned and then perked back up, "Well…_later_ can we decorate?"

The pink haired girl smiled and nodded, "Right after the appointment today we can."

A soft knock interrupted the conversation between the two as a familiar red head walked in followed by his side-kick Deidara, "Hey Sak! Ready to go?" He reached out a hand to help Sakura stand up whom had previously been sitting on the soft carpet of the room organizing various things she had started to buy for her new child.

Nervously biting her lip she nodded and was hoisted up by an equally nervous Sasori.

The five minute car ride to the hospital felt like eons in Sakura's mind because her heart would not stop pounding and her head could not stop racing. Sakura had waited too long for this moment and was nervous that she might find out something is wrong or who-knows what else! White teeth dug into pink lips and fidgeting did not stop until Sasori opened the door on Sakura's side of the car.

"Ready?" Sasori softly questioned as he took Sakura's silky hand into his own and helped her out of the car. Shrugging his arm around the pinkette's shoulders they followed behind Deidara and Tobi into the tall structure.

Usually the smell of sanitizer and various cleaners of the hospital set Sakura at ease but in this instance the smell just made her want to puke. Sakura covered her nose and mouth with her free arm while her other one laid around Sasori's torso as he guided her to the elevator. All three men glanced at each other waringly in response to their friend's actions.

Silence ensued the rest of the journey up the elevator and down the seemingly never-ending hallway all the way to the final door. Sasori caringly squeezed Sakura's shoulders in hopes of giving her some sort of comfort and in response he got a weak smile from the pink haired beauty in return.

The group made their way into the office as dozens of pregnant women with their husbands looked up to see three very attractive males escorting a young, attractive, and obviously pregnant woman. Envious and jealous glares were pointed towards the pinkette as she checked herself in while the three men stood behind her to block the glares from being seen by Sakura. Deidara rolled his eyes in response to the various unattractive pregnant ladies glares towards his lovely friend, "_Hormones_…" He annoyingly thought as he crossed his arms across his well-toned chest.

As soon as Sakura was down filling out the papers at the front desk the attendant smiled and politely told her (and her crew) to take a seat and wait until her name was called. Giving the desk attendant an anxious smile in response, Sakura handed over the clipboard containing all of her information and then lead her three handsome men to a corner were there were tons of open seats.

Various pregnant women continued to stare in envy as others stared in annoyance. One lady even had the audacity to mutter "tramp" as Sakura glided gracefully by. The pinkette did not hear the comment thankfully but unfortunately Sasori did. Sasori glared towards the woman so cynically he frightened her to a point where she was convinced her water was going to break any second months prematurely.

All four young adults sat in silence for the next ten minutes with Sakura clamped onto Sasori's hand wringing the feeling from his nerves. Every time a nurse came into the waiting room to voice a name and then escort the next patient Sakura's heart jumped, hoping and also dreading that her name would be next.

Once again a beautiful office attendant came into the room with a clipboard,

"Sakura?" Rang from her dainty lips.

Sakura instantly jumped up with her men in tow as they all bustled behind the peppy, happy go lucky worker.

She gulped as they glided quickly past walls full of pictures of newborn infants and containers of pregnancy pamphlets, "_I'm never going to get used to seeing these things…_" Sakura sweat dropped while subconsciously cradling her belly.

The pretty attendant stopped the quartet in front of a door and led them inside where Sakura was handed a hospital gown and politely instructed to change in the restroom. The men found it appropriate to sit in the various chairs surrounding the examination table on the right side of the small room as they waited for their friend to change. When she revealed herself the attendant asked Sakura to lay on the examination table and informed her that the sonographer would be with them in just a few minutes. With one last kind smile and a friendly saying of good luck, the young lady left the room and closed the door behind her.

Sasori grasped Sakura's hand firmly as he noticed her sudden pale features and Deidara delicately voiced,

"Don't worry Sak! This is a big event! Don't be nervous!" He goofily grinned to make his pregnant friend laugh.

Sakura's laugh was like bells ringing on a wind chime during a soft spring breeze, "I can't help it Dei! I am nervous."

Tobi clapped his hands in excitement, "And yay! We can paint the baby's room later too since we'll know if it's a boy or girl!"

A loud knock swiftly caused everyone in the room including Sakura to sit up straight. Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori nervously looked towards each other and then hesitantly glanced at Sakura.

"Come in." Sakura's shaky voice echoed. As the door opened Sakura was relieved to see her mentor Tsunade stride in with womanly confidence and when Tsunade presented a proud smile all of Sakura's nerves melted away.

"What? _**Nervous**_? Seriously?" Tsunade placed her hands on her hips in a sassy and playful mood. Sakura giggled at her sensei's silly antics. The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled walking over to the sink to sterilize her hands and place the appropriate gloves on.

"Alright Miss Haruno, lie down and lift up your shirt!" Tsunade bluntly stated as the three men quickly turned their heads in embarrassment as Sakura did exactly what Tsunade instructed her.

"It's alright guys…I'm wearing pants…" The pinkette sweat dropped as she tugged up her gown to reveal her rounding stomach. Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi felt like idiots.

Pulling out the gel Tsunade generously applied the cold gooey liquid to Sakura's midsection causing the girl to shiver. With the ultrasound fully on at this point, Tsunade took the transducer and gently pressed it against Sakura's silky and sticky skin. An image popped up on the screen and Sakura turned her head away from the image to not ruin the surprise for herself.

Sasori quickly moved his chair to the side of Sakura's bed Tsunade did not occupy and grasped her hand into his. Deidara and Tobi were so engrossed with the screen but were not medically trained to know what gender the baby was. Tsunade studied the screen and instructed Sakura to turn her body towards Sasori to get a better image.

"This little one is stubborn…not letting me see their sex….stubborn just like their father…." Tsunade muttered the last part quietly as she moved the transducer around in circles in attempts to help the situation.

After a few moments of struggling Tsunade let out a loud gasp and a grin as she finally was able to tell the gender of the baby. Sakura gulped as she met Tsunade's gaze.

"Sakura? …Do you wish to know?"

Sasori and Sakura shared a look and instantly Sasori turned into Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened as this vision took over her sight. His smell, his smirk, his posture, his paleness, his eyes, his hair…everything took over Sakura's senses into overload. Sakura reached for Sasuke's face pleadingly but the instant she blinked….

It was only Sasori.

Sasori's eyes were full of confusion and compassion, "…Sakura? Are you okay?" The pinkette shook her head to rid her thoughts of Sasuke. Over and over again she began to tell herself that since he left her he shouldn't even have a right to witness this moment but then again…it is all he ever wanted.

"Tsunade?" Sakura's sweet voice questioned softly.

"A boy." Tsunade sadly smiled. Chances were that he was going to come out of Sakura looking just as much like Sasuke just smaller.

Sakura turned back to the screen showing her growing baby boy and watched him move.

Sporting a small smile on her lips,

"Daisuke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short little chapter but I needed to desperately update! I've been dying to continue and just finished unpacking my stuff from moving back home from Florida :). Reviews are greatly appreciated and looked out for and don't forget to follow me on Twitter! **

**-Until next time Lovelies!**

_**~WindPretear**_


	12. Reunited

**Daisuke**

**By: WindPretear**

_**Chapter 12: Reunited**_

* * *

><p>Itachi strolled upwards on the stairwell with his mother accompanied by Naruto and Ino in tow leading towards a narrow but long hallway with doors scattered about. He remembered this apartment complex so well. A few years ago Itachi had in fact lived here with his best friends while studying in America and while his friends stayed to get jobs after graduation, Itachi left to return home.<p>

"Ita-kun, so _this_ is where you lived during your studies…?" Mikoto half questioned and stated while looking around in awe at all aspects of the fancy apartment building. High-end carpet and beautiful paintings littered the walls of the short hallway, "It's so beautiful." She finished after her spin. Although it was nothing compared to her large home Mikoto thought the building to be quaint and adorable. A perfect place for anyone starting off so young in their lives to live in.

Naruto and Ino glanced at one another with questionable expressions plastered on their faces then both looked back in Itachi's direction. When had Itachi studied in America? Was it recently because…no one had heard anything about it. Sasuke did not talk about his brother all that much but one would have thought he would have mentioned his brother studying in a different country. They wondered why Itachi had never mentioned this part on the plane ride to the United States.

"Itachi? …When did you study abroad in America?" Ino curiously asked looking up towards the Uchiha with arms crossed and a perplexed complexion. The female blonde had never heard of the elder Uchiha ever studying in a foreign country before now and began to wonder more of why she never had heard about it.

"Yes, I studied Business here for a year, along with some…" He paused and winced. Hesitantly he finished, "…ah…acquaintances." It was at that moment the group stopped in front of a door while Itachi pulled out a shiny silver key. He shoved it rougher than necessary into the door and turned the knob to let everyone in behind him. The moment Itachi opened the door he instantly regretted it as a human blur came right at him sprinting at above normal rates.

"ITACHI-SAAAMAAAAA!" A man wearing a mask sang in a sing-song voice as he reached out his arms to attempt an embrace.

Mikoto, Ino, and Naruto jumped backwards with wide bug eyes as they registered in their brains that a fully grown man suddenly came out of thin air and latched onto Itachi's body in a bear hug. Itachi growled and threw the man off his physique in disapproval, "Tobi, personal space."

Tobi gasped and proceeded to hop backwards on one foot like he just burned himself, "I'm sorry Itachi-sama! I was just so excited to see you after soooo long!" His excitement was animated with waving arms, spinning, and leaping about.

"Tobi…it's only been a few months…." Itachi stated with a sweat drop. After all, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori had all lived in temporary apartments in Japan while they attended a business trip which had lasted them a few months. Itachi frequently visited the quartet of men when he had the chance and he was in constant contact with them. Due to the current situation at hand revolving around his niece or nephew he was in more constant contact than ever before.

Tobi laughed sheepishly as he patted Itachi's shoulder, "Well…yeah…BUT STILL." The masked man pouted and childishly crossed his arms when Itachi shrugged the touch away. Ino and Naruto were both at a loss of words but Mikoto quickly jumped into Tobi's path to grasp him in a loving hug.

"Mikoto-sama! How are you?"

"Eh, er…I'M doing well." Mikoto politely replied.

Tobi's bewildered look caused Itachi to sweep him away to the living room to inform him of the situation. A few moments passed as the trio at the entrance to the apartment stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. Hushed murmurs could be barely heard and when Naruto had finally gotten enough guts to go and get the duo, Itachi and Tobi came back into the room.

"Well, if you came here to see Sakura-san then she's in her apartment. She just got home and Deidara and Sasori are with her. Kisame is still at work so we won't see him for a few more hours…" Tobi trailed off as the two stopped the stride in front of the others.

"Sakura?! Where is she?! Can we go see her?" Naruto's eyes buggered out of his skull at the thought of seeing his best friend again after all these months she's been gone.

Mikoto and Ino said nothing for they had the same thoughts as the hyper blonde. They needed to see the Pinkette.

Tobi raised his hand cutely, "I can lead the way!" Everyone followed the man as he bounced outside and landed right in front of Sakura's door and pouted. "We were supposed to paint the baby's room today but I guess…it'll have to wait."

Mikoto's heart leaped. Her grandchild. Was the baby a boy or girl? "Um, Tobi? Has Sakura found out the gender of the child?" She wondered.

One could hear the excitement in Tobi's voice, "Yes! We found out today! Although…I think Sakura-san should be the one to tell you…" His voice trailed off as he turned the handle to the door with everyone behind him. Peaking his head in he looked for signs of Deidara, Sasori, or Sakura but found none.

"Wait one moment, pllleeeassee! I'm going to go and let them know you are here! You can count on meeee!"

All four watched as Tobi skipped off carefree into another room wiggling his butt as he went along.

"Wait, if you're friends with Tobi…and Tobi knows Sakura…have you been using your friends to spy on her while she's been in America?!" Ino gasped accusingly directly at Itachi. Itachi sighed and could only nod.

"That's…brilliant…" Ino smirked. Not only could someone keep an eye on Sakura but if anything were to go wrong Itachi would be right on it. Ino knew very well that there was no way in hell the eldest Uchiha offspring would let anything happen to his "sister".

"Although, I would like to call it more of "looking after her and making sure she's constantly taken care of" rather than the heavy word of "spying"…" Itachi trailed off as all went silent and they waited for their adorable Pink haired friend whom they haven't seen in months to appear and greet them.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Sakura-sama…?"<p>

Sakura turned her head with a grin hearing a familiar voice coming from the doorway and quickly beckoned Tobi to come forward to sit along beside her with her two men centered on the baby's room floor. Currently, Tobi was peeking his head through the door crack thinking how afraid he was of her reaction when he told her about her visitors. Even though they all did not know each other for an extensive amount of time the four men who lived in the apartment next to her had experienced a few scenarios of her legendary temper…no doubt inherited from her mentor Tsunade.

When Tobi refused to crack the door open more and join them Sakura's brow arched in suspicion, "Uh, Tobi-chan? …I thought you were the most adamant one on decorating Daisuke's room?" Sakura smiled. _Daisuke_. The pinkette beamed brightly when his name came off of her lips sweetly. Daisuke was hers and he would always be hers. She was going to give him the life he deserved and teach him all about love and kindness. Sakura's heart swelled in flurries when she thought about her unborn son and how impatient she was to meet him.

"_Only four more months…_" He wasn't even physically in her arms yet and she already felt so much love for her little boy.

"Tobi-chan?"

Said man's eyes widened as Sakura voiced his name when he did not say anything back to her question about decorating her son's room. Gathering up his courage and gulping in a big deep breath of air he strut into the room and looked down at his pregnant friend. Tobi nervously stole glances at curious and confused Deidara and Sasori before he firmly spoke,

"Itachi-sama is here to see you!" Tobi tensed and nervously shut his eyes until a few moments later when he squinted them open to see her reaction.

Sakura's eyes glowed in surprise and she semi-struggled with the extra added baby weight to get off the floor. The young Haruno felt so helpless as she tried to place her hands on the floor behind her to hoist herself off the floor. Immediately Sasori was on his toes, assisting the lovely girl to standing position. Even though Sakura was now on her feet, Sasori kept his hands onto of hers in a loving enclosure which caused Sakura to blush a deep crimson. Deidara rolled his eyes in annoyance at Sasori's behavior. When was Sasori going to realize Sakura was pregnant and obviously not ever going to love him the way he wants? Deidara had no clue.

"Uh, wait! Hold on! Um, Itachi, he's not alone." Tobi braced himself in front of the doorway as a human blockade. Sakura arched a brow and impatiently crossed her arms over her ever growing chest,

"Oh really now? Who's with him?"

The masked man had to think about it for a second to remember Itachi's companions' names.

"I think…..oh yeah! He said their names were Ino and Naruto and then Itachi also brought-"

Sakura's heart pounded as she pushed past Tobi to find her friends with a grin on her face. Ino and Naruto? Here?! She thought they would never come to visit her! Finally.

"-his mother." Tobi finished faintly when the girl obviously was out of hearing range while rubbing his sore arm. Owie! She booked it by him so fast and pushed his arm so hard he was convinced he would eventually have a bruise.

"Pretty fast for a pregnant woman." Deidara smirked.

* * *

><p>Sakura's bare feet as she patted against the floor and turned the corner to reunite with her friends. Right as she came into view four voices shouted her name. Tears came to her eyes as she ran up to Naruto and Ino first engulfing them in a big hug. Tears began to fill Ino's eyes at the sight of her best friend and Naruto was brave enough to hold back the water works.<p>

"Forehead!" Ino sobbed into Sakura's neck in happiness and Sakura's hand that was on the back of Ino's neck patted her in comfort.

"Heh heh, Sakura-chan! You got really fat." Naruto chuckled his statement in the hug. In truth, Sakura was only five months (almost six months now) along and she was fairly large. So large in fact, Naruto had a hard time hugging her for her protruding belly got in the way.

Sakura growled at Naruto in warning and stepped back from her friends' embrace, "Naruto…I _dare_ you to say that again." She shook her fist for further emphasis. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Naruto backed up with hands as shields in front of him, "So-sorry Sakura-chan…you know I didn't mean it _that_ way!"

"Sure you didn't." Sakura rolled her eyes not believing a word he said as Ino laughed beside her.

"Sakura?" A new yet familiar womanly voice spoke up alerting her out of her anger towards the male blonde. The pinkette looked around and instantly her green eyes misted when they landed on Mikoto's figure standing next to Itachi whom in turn was smiling happily at her.

"Mikoto-san?" Sakura questioned in disbelief. How did she know? Why was she here? So many questions raced at the speed of light in her head as the Uchiha matriarch glided gracefully, approaching her closer with every step. No words were spoken as Sakura melted into Mikoto's loving embrace and shortly, sobs could be heard from both women as they lovingly hugged.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me about all this?" Mikoto quietly sobbed into Sakura's sweetly scented hair while hugging her close afraid to let her out of her motherly grasp. Sakura instantly felt regret for not first going to Mikoto before fleeing home. Mikoto was always that second mother she could count on to go to if she had a problem about anything. Mikoto was always there for her and she let her down. "You know I'm always there for you."

Tears streamed down Sakura's shamed face as the two women faced each other, "I'm sorry. I didn't-I didn't know what else to do!" The pinkette rubbed her swollen eyes as Mikoto patted her softly on the shoulder with a gentle grin.

"It's alright. We're going to help you get through this."

Itachi walked past his mother and opened his arms towards Sakura with a lopsided smile, "Hey now, don't I get a hug too?!" Sakura wiped her tears away and half sobbed/half-giggled as she leaned into his chest. "Hey Tachi-chan."

Out of all the possible things Itachi could have asked Sakura he went with, "How've you been?"

Sakura arched an eyebrow up at Itachi while Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori floated into the room. Itachi's expression was one of friendliness and familiarity and Sakura turned her head many times between her ex-boyfriend's older brother and her three male friends.

"Yo, Itachi." Deidara smirked and held up a hand in greeting while Sasori gave a nod of welcome. Sakura watched the exchange and suddenly realization hit her full force,

"You know each other?!" Sakura loudly exclaimed pointing between the two groups with her jaw dropped. Sasori sheepishly looked the other way, Deidara found sudden interest in the ceiling, and Tobi furiously nodded 'yes' at her.

"Yes." Itachi acknowledged as Sakura stepped out of his hold and confusion immediately filled her.

"Wait…so, you knew about me the entire time?!" The pinkette was furious and looking straight towards Deidara and Sasori. Oh, if Kisame were here too she'd slug him as well. Deidara and Sasori braved up the courage to meet her fiery emerald orbs and Deidara spoke with a slight pout,

"We're sorry Saku-chan, honestly, we really did not know anything about you or what had happened to you before you met us. All we knew was to look after and protect you. Really, we had no bad intentions and none of us expected to become such good friends with you so quickly. For not telling you sooner I think I speak for myself, Sasori, Tobi, and Kisame, that we're sorry."

Sakura's scowl quickly melted into a grin and she then gave them all a hug as well.

"Alright, alright. Enough sappiness! I'm hungry so let's all go out and get some ramen!" Naruto fist pounded the air which caused all in the room to roll their eyes.

"Naruto-baka, we just got here…" Ino hissed lowly at the Uzumaki. They still hadn't even gotten the chance to check into their hotel yet. The first thing the group did when they landed was rent a car and drive to Sakura's apartment building.

"Actually, Naruto-kun has a great idea." Sakura declared for one. Lately, Sakura's appetite was growing more and hungrier since she was eating for two now so any talk of getting food was game for Sakura. Itachi instantly approved as well,

"Yes, this will give us plenty of time to talk."

"YAY! We're gonna get raaamen!" Naruto did his little 'ramen' dance leading everyone out of Sakura's apartment towards a Japanese cuisine specialty restaurant down the street.

"Wait...guys... GUYS! I don't know where I'm going!" Naruto realized as they walked into the daylight.

Little did the group know, they constantly were being watched the moment they stepped outside.

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened the door to his room and snuck a suspicious glance out the hallway. Yes he did live in a mansion so he could hardly ever hear noise from the three others who lived there, but today felt oddly quiet. The youngest Uchiha decided he would step out of his room and explore to find some answers so he began his search in first looking for his mother and then looking for his brother in which both cases he could not find them. Stumbling upon his father's study he knocked the door until it was pronounced clear that he could enter.<p>

"Otou-san? Where is everyone?" Sasuke bluntly questioned as he watched his father look up from his paper work with his reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Fugaku Uchiha was a busy man and hardly ever had time to socialize with his family. Running the one of the top companies in the country he did not have time to fool around so when he had spare time his family (more-so Mikoto) was all on it planning day trips to various destinations such as the beach or the park for a picnic.

Fugaku Uchiha squinted his eyes in thought before he replied, "Your Okaa-san went with your Ani-san on a trip. They'll be back in a few days." Fugaku looked down at his paper work when he noticed his son was satisfied with that answer. Sasuke turned around and stalked out of the room when Fugaku interrupted him.

"Sasuke. Come here."

Sasuke froze and glanced behind him. His father sounded so serious and abrupt the way he voiced his name. Sasuke moved back closer when his father motioned him.

Experienced eyes bore into Sasuke's soul searching his face for the truth, "What are your… personal intentions with the Hebi girl?"

Sasuke 'hn-ed' and crossed his arms. Sasuke wanted to have NO intentions with Karin but for now he just had to play along with the stupid situation. It was obvious why his father wanted to know because his business was being threatened by the Hebi Corporation of ultimate buy-outs.

"I don't know." Sasuke truthfully stated and turned his gaze away. Sasuke prayed to the gods that Karin would eventually tire of him and then he could go find Sakura and explain everything to her…

He hoped with all his heart.

Fugaku sighed and slid off his reading glasses to place them neatly down on his mahogany desk. "Sasuke, I think it would be a smart idea to consider her a match for the future." Sasuke's body instantly felt like a ton of bricks landed upon him and his muscles became paralyzed.

"What?" Sasuke hissed more so to himself than in a reply to his father.

"I think it's a smart idea to consider her a potential future bride. It would help out our company immensely and since their corporation has been growing so much in revenue this past year it would strengthen our business without worrying about being bought out."

The youngest Uchiha didn't say another word as he silently stood up and walked out of the room delicately shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wait...what is this? I updated within a week of posting the last chapter? You better BELIEVE IT! This story is about to get a WHOLE lot juicer. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter. If you want me to update quicker you guys just have to send in a review :) I read every single one of them! They keep me motivated and sure that readers really like the story enough to keep coming back to read. I tried to put a little humor in this chapter so maybe I succeeded in getting one person to laugh? I love writing when Naruto comes in because he's just such a big goofball. **

**Have you all read the latest Naruto Manga chapters? OH MY GOD. Enough said. **

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter: WindPretear. As always, you can find the link if you need it on my profile. **

**~Until next time lovelies!**

**-WindPretear**


	13. Support

_**Daisuke**_

**Written By: WindPretear**

**Chapter 13: Support**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha growled with immense anger as he stomped back up the steps to his room swinging his arms with emphasis and then slamming his bedroom door shut. What good was that even going to do? No one could hear it. <em><strong>Hn<strong>_.

"Marry Karin MY ASS." Sasuke snarled in disgust reaching quickly for his throwing knifes out of a drawer and heading out to the backyard of the estate to blow off some of his steam. Spend the rest of his life with that wench? I think not.

Until the darkness of the evening settled into silent night, Sasuke stayed out in the back of the mansion throwing his precious knifes into targets sectioned off into certain areas, plastered onto various trees very much like an obstacle course. The whizzing of knifes and the splitting of the rough tree bark were the only things heard in the air along with the various woodland creatures who roamed about the yard. It was only when Sasuke began to feel weak from the lack of food and his brain's urge to sleep that he traveled back inside to grab some food and head back up to his man cave/bedroom.

Sasuke found his computer chair comfortable as he relaxed in front of his computer, mindlessly searching through the popular websites as he munched on his homemade sandwich. Sifting through various links with a bored expression, he found himself looking on college information sites and checking out which campuses offered topics he was interested and what ratings they received on their academics. It wasn't like the young Uchiha cared, for after all, he was about to head to the most prominent University Institution Konoha had to offer, conveniently it was located only about a half hour drive from his home.

His interest was sparked when he stumbled upon a highly rated medical school located in the United States. Sasuke admitted to himself that one day he wanted to travel overseas to see what America had to offer him but he realized that it wouldn't be until he inherited the Uchiha corporation that it would even happen. After his older brother had given up his rightful birth right to be the heir for himself, Sasuke was placed upon with great expectations and the stress that came along with it. The young Uchiha knew full on well he would be traveling over there on future business trips.

Shrugging off the different scenarios that popped into his head of future quarrels with different businesses and proposals he would have to offer them, Sasuke clicked on a link for a prominent University located in the New York City area. Uninterested by the different pictures that flashed by on their website he was about to click another link that would send him to a different site when the very last picture on the queue blinked to signal the change.

Breath hitched in Sasuke's throat and he was almost positive he was going to start choking on his sandwich. He leaned closer to the screen, not believing what his eyes perceived to his brain.

Pink hair and emerald eyes shone with excitement as she stood next to a familiar blonde haired, busty woman holding an award. Seems as this woman was being praised for some accomplishment Sasuke didn't care about in the slightest. What he _**did**_ care about was the pink haired girl in the picture. Her features were just _too_ similar and the Uchiha concluded that it was Sakura indeed standing in this picture. It was a close up photo that cut the women off at their waist lines as the award was positioned in the center to emphasize the award.

Sakura…she…looked…happy.

This was one of the rare times where Sasuke genuinely smiled. He was glad that at least she had moved on with her life and was pursuing her life-long goal of becoming a medical doctor. By the looks of her softened face she seemed very happy and proud to be standing next to this blonde haired woman.

Clicking the 'favorite link' button Sasuke saved the webpage for the college and took a screenshot of the page before Sakura's beautiful face disappeared for another five minutes.

Leaning back into his chair with crossed arms, Sasuke's eyes softened. At least one of them could be happy.

* * *

><p>"Hmph. So, report?" Karin lazily questioned two black uniformed clad men as they walked into her father's office space. The office was fairly large and incredibly dark as hardly any light illuminated the space. Giant drapes strung from the ceiling to cover the stain-glass windows and bookshelves cluttered the surrounding walls with valuable texts shoved onto the shelves. The rug was a deep burgundy red and in the center of the rectangular room was a black colored wooden office desk. No pictures or objects rested on the desk except for a lamp as well as a few folders containing important business plans.<p>

Red-head was lounged across one of the arm chairs in front of her father's desk like this was her normal hang out space, which it clearly wasn't. She took her glasses off and twirled the frames between her terribly manicured fingers to amuse herself.

After the two men entered they respectfully bowed to their employer and simultaneously both peeled down the ninja-like masks to uncover their faces. The taller one was the first to speak,

"We have found the location of Haruno Sakura."

"She currently resides in New York City, New York. In the United States, Karin-sama." The second one finished the statement to the heiress.

Hmph. Sakura moved completely out of the country then? Tsk. Good. She would be out of her and Sasukes' sights forever, Karin mused brilliantly with a delighted smile. She was going to have Sasuke all to herself! Karin held back a squeal of delight.

"Is there anything else we should know about her? Is it clear that she will be permanently staying in America?" Karin's father questioned darkly behind his desk. The man radiated evilness to the core as his eyes were of unnatural yellow and his skin had a hue of purple that resembled a reptilian. The future status of the Hebi Corporation is at stake and the man has to make completely sure that nothing can ruin his chance of becoming a world power and gaining the Uchiha franchise as his own. He had to make sure everything was completely in his favor…and his daughter's happiness was also of slight interest to him. He knew that he could use Karin's obsession with the young Uchiha as an important asset to the plan he was forming. The plan will unravel to work out quite brilliantly as long as the pink haired girl remains far away from Japan and the youngest Uchiha son.

"Orocihmaru-sama, we listened to her conversation with acquaintances and it is confirmed she has taken permanent residency in the country. She has no desire to return to Japan." The tallest man confirmed respectfully with his arms behind his back and his head down. The two spies had followed Sakura and the people she was surrounded by for hours on end, keenly listening to every detail she uttered with the upmost importance. They had to confirm completely that this lovely pink haired woman they had been employed to spy on was definitely intent on staying where she was.

"Hmmmmm, good….you are dismissed."

Doing as they were told, the men retreated from the room to leave father and daughter alone. Orochimaru rubbed his temples in frustration as his teenage daughter whined,

"Daddy! Sasuke-kun still doesn't love me. Even though the slut is gone he won't pay any attention to me!" Karin cried like a young child denied candy. "I want Sasuke-kun to love me." She pouted with arms crossed.

"Don't worry Karin...Sasuke-kun will be all yours in time..." He smirked evilly with his gaze still locked on the closed door.

* * *

><p>Mikoto was having so much fun with her 'daughter' the following few days after the dinner date where Sakura painstakingly explained every last detail of what had been going on with her life along with the events in which occurred during the span of the past few months. The pinkette shuffled through important information such as how she was attending the medical university under the watchful yet extremely busy mentor Tsunade, how she had begun taking classes before the fall semester officially began, and the ups and downs she had gone through with the joys of being pregnant thus far.<p>

Sakura and Mikoto went strolling through the local park, traveled to local coffee shops, and the mutual favorite was shopping for baby clothes. Mikoto would some how always find the most outrageous outfit for her grandson and buy it in hopes that Sakura might take pictures of little Daisuke in them and send them through e-mail so Mikoto could start a photo album for the baby like she had done for her own sons.

With that said, Mikoto and Sakura graced the isles of a local baby store and the Uchiha matriarch still had a few important conversations to have with the mother of her soon to be grandchild.

"Sakura-chan…"Mikoto started as she and Sakura sifted through different baby outfits on a rack in the shop. The instant Sakura heard her ex-boyfriend's mother speak she glanced up in curiosity as her hands still sorted through sizing and colors. Sakura listened to the tone of Mikoto's voice and found something different laced in between her syllables.

"Yes?" She stopped her movement.

"I don't want you to worry about struggling to provide for Daisuke-chan all by yourself so…I wanted to give you this." The Uchiha woman slowly brought out of her bag a little silver card that she placed in Sakura's hand. Once Sakura realized what the card was-she instantly reddened like a tomato. Trying to give the credit card back to the stubborn woman she failed miserably when the Uchiha refused to take it back.

"Mikoto-san!" The pink haired woman squeaked in refusal, "I can't accept this! I should be fine, after all I'll be working in the conjoined hospital at the University when I'm not in class so my funds shouldn't be a problem!"

Grasping Sakura into her arms Mikoto held the girl tight, afraid that if she let her go for a moment she would disappear, "Sakura-chan, please take it. Consider it as an early baby present. Please use it. You know that I have more money than I know what to do with as it is. I want to make sure my little Daisuke-chan is taken care of. It has your name on it anyway."

Sakura wanted to cry right then and there, in the middle of the baby shop. Fellow shoppers turned around from what they were looking at when the two women pettily fought but then realizing it was none of their business, turned back around again.

Mikoto had already done so much for her and given her countless actions and verbalizations of support that past few days. Feeling the motherly rub on her back Sakura realized that she couldn't deny this from Sasuke's mother. She felt so lucky that she had someone to turn to for support in this situation that the least she could do was to use the card to make Mikoto happy.

"Alright," Sakura bit back a sigh but hesitantly released it anyway, "I'll use it."

"Yay!" Mikoto squealed and kissed Sakura on the cheek in happiness with her leg pointed back as if mimicking kisses in old Hollywood films where the woman lifts her leg as she's being kissed by a handsome army man. Then, as if nothing had just happened Mikoto let the pinkette go as her gaze drifted over to the cutest little baby outfit she ever did see,

"Ohh! Sakura-chan! Look at this cute little thing!" Mikoto lifted up a baby outfit displayed on the hanger with star-filled eye causing Sakura to giggle at Mikoto's face. It was an orange kitten jumpsuit along with a matching hat with (kitten ears attached) also matching paw printed mittens and booties. Her poor little baby, he was going to be dressed up in the silliest little outfits!

"Sakura-chan, you know, when Sasuke-chan and Itachi-chan were little, I dressed them up in these little things all the time! I have so many pictures of them in various photo books!" Mikoto giggled placing the outfit in the metal hand basket she had been carrying around with her. There must have been over twenty outfits stuck in that basket varying from sailor costumes, police costumes, and even a tomato costume.

Sakura shook her head with a smile, oh yes, her poor son indeed.

"Will you create a baby book filled with pictures of Daisuke to send to me? I would love to add it to my collection." Mikoto asked the pregnant pinkette smoothly as she dropped more little outfits and various baby toys into her basket while they strolled down the aisle. The Uchiha woman thought that maybe, if she wasn't able to tell Sasuke about Daisuke, she could probably show him somehow. "Or better yet," the woman pondered aloud, "You could send me pictures of him and I could create my own book! It would be a lovely thing for me to do in my spare time. I would really enjoy that, Sakura."

"Sure!" Sakura brightly smiled as she herself grabbed a few baby items to place into her own basket. A baby book was one of the things Sakura was going to create for herself anyway so why not send the same materials to Mikoto?

"But, only on one condition. If I happen to accidently send pictures of myself in the pictures, could you please not add those to the book? I don't know what would happen if Sasuke saw them." She bit her lip nervously at the possible scenarios that could ensue and decided she didn't even want to think about it.

Mikoto's eyes softened in compassion towards the pink haired woman and placed an arm around her shoulders in a motherly hug, "It's going to be alright." Letting go of her hold she added with a grin,

"Now let's go purchase these!"

Sakura allowed herself to be dragged to the register with a small grin on her face.

"_Thank you, Mikoto."_

* * *

><p>"HOLY CRAP! How much stuff did you guys <em>buy<em>?!" Naruto hollered jumping off the couch and waving his arms to point at all of the bags the women brought in to Sakura's apartment. Since tomorrow would be the day everyone would leave to go home, they all mutually decided to bunk at Sakura's quaint little apartment for the night. No one wanted to miss a precious second with Sakura. During the females shopping trip, Ino, Naruto, and Itachi decided to stay in the apartment to give the two women their alone time. As much as Ino hated to pass up a shopping trip, the blonde decided it was best for the Uchiha matriarch and her best friend and leave them be alone to talk for a bit.

"Shut it Naruto! That's my mother you're also addressing…"Itachi hissed and smacked Naruto upside the head like his younger brother did to Naruto all the time. Said blonde calmed down a tiny bit but he was still overwhelmed with all the shopping his best friend had did along with his other best friend's mother.

"Why'd you buy so much Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned down his voice a decibel so he wasn't shouting anymore but everyone could still hear his confusion. Ino sighed and crossed her arms while raising her eyebrow,

"That's what women do, Naruto." The female blonde stated plain as day trying to rub the headache forming in her forehead away.

Sakura sheepishly grinned as Mikoto stood behind her proudly, holding her bags like they were trophies.

"Do you want to see what we bought?" Mikoto questioned the three whom were close enough together among the living room in similar positions when they entered. Naruto had been sitting on the couch while Itachi and Ino had both sat in arm chairs on either side of the couch.

Ino jumped up furiously nodding, holding her fists in excitement and a twinkle in her eyes, "YES! I want to see!"

Mikoto beckoned Ino and Sakura to come with her as they entered Daisuke's newly painted nursery. Sakura had to admit to herself that Tobi had done a good job painting the room a light blue color with absolutely no mess-ups. That man was a determined one!

The rest of the night was filled with laughing and giggling over baby clothes while Naruto and Itachi watched on, not knowing what to do. Shopping and fashion weren't any of the men's fortes so they gave their opinions on each outfit as Mikoto placed them the closet, slowly filling it up.

Itachi smiled when Sakura's face lit up with happiness but also wondered why he hadn't seen much of his friends lately. Slipping away out of the room he decided to go see for himself where his friends were.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now…" Mikoto trailed off as everyone stood in front of the expensive van that would bus the group back to the airport. Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori decided they would join alongside Sakura in support as she said farewell to her friends.<p>

Naruto had been latched onto Sakura the entire journey outside and he absolutely refused to let his best friend go.

"Saku-chan, please don't forget me!" He cried, his hold tightening and tears wildly streaming down his cheeks. Sakura rolled her eyes and gently pushed the male away from her body to place her hands on either shoulder for comfort,

"Naruto, I'm not going to forget you. You can call me anytime you want."

Excitement flared all over Naruto's features as he once again sprang forward for a hug, "OH THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!"

Once again Sakura rolled her eyes and patted his back before Ino roughly grabbed a handful of his shirt to throw him backwards. The sassy girl placed her hands on her hips watching him stumble,

"Hey, watch it! I need to say good-bye too you know!"

The two girls sadly looked into one another's eyes for a few moments before bursting out into tears and hugging,

"Good luck forehead, update me on everything." Before Ino broke down any further she released the pinkette and let Itachi dive in for a hug as well as Mikoto.

"Remember what I told you Sakura. Stay strong." Mikoto kissed the girl's forehead and compassionately grinned. With a wink she finished,

"Pregnancy isn't easy, but you're a fighter."

Mikoto's statement caused Sakura to fiercely blush and turn her head away before Itachi spoke up his end,

"Sakura, my brother is an idiot to let you go. You can count on me to give him hell and harass him more than usual. I don't know what is going on with him, but I'm going to keep on trying to find out for the sake of you and the child. It's not fair to Daisuke to grow up without a father…" He trailed off as Sasori stepped up closer to Sakura and placed a hand lovingly on her shoulder,

"Don't worry Itachi. He won't be completely fatherless."

All pairs of eyes shot over to the red haired male in confusion including his roommates' gazes as well.

"He'll have all of us to look after him and give him advice. We'll be there to help take care of him." Sasori finished with a determined squint of his eyelids and another squeeze to Sakura's shoulder. Sasori had managed to never meet Sasuke but when he did…he couldn't promise that he won't hurt him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! FINALLY! This is going to be the last chapter before the time-skip. Gah. I normally HATE time-skips with a passion but there is no way in heck I'm going to make anyone wait for SasuSaku and write the three years in between when they don't see each other. I'll include flashbacks if necessary but other than that…it will indeed be a three year time-skip. I'm personally not a fan of this chapter but...meh. Had to happen. Many of the events seen here lead to certain flashbacks that will occur next chapter (WHICH WILL BE LONG!). **

**And now we know who Karin's father is :p. I don't know how many of you got my little hints from previous chapters but now hopefully the story is finally starting to make more sense. **

**On another note, have you all read "DNA" yet? I know how much all of you have been waiting patiently for some SASUSAKU action so I wrote that as a present for dealing with me for so long :). Go read and review! Let me know what you think. I have another idea for a story (set in the normal Naruto world) with my take on how I would like to see some Sasuke and Sakura stuff play out. Of course, I won't release that until I finish Daisuke. **

**Also, I have been reading a lot of similar reviews on how my writing style is different. I feel like that could be because I read TONS of romance novels as well as I have a bad habit of going from past/present tense throughout my writing. I'm working on it! I still don't think chapter stories are my forte.**

**I'm so excited to actually start writing my vision with next chapter :). I dislike having started an idea halfway through a story and then going to the beginning to write a story up to the part I've already written. Things are gonna get intense. **

**See you soon lovelies!**

**~WindPretear**


	14. Enter, Daisuke!

_**Daisuke**_

**Chapter 14: Enter, Daisuke!**

**BE WARNED! : I do switch in between Japanese honorifics as well as American slang. This is done on purpose. It is to show the influence Daisuke has had through his family(blood related and not) whom all spawn from Japan. Daisuke, having never set foot on Japan soil, has picked up this trait from all who take care of him.**

* * *

><p>"Daisuke-chan! I'm home!" A lovely, now twenty one year old Haruno Sakura calls to her small son as she enters back into her apartment after a long days work at the hospital. After a little under four long, hard years of constantly studying and working under the watchful eye of her mentor Tsunade, Sakura managed to become one of the head doctors in the hospital as well as a honors graduate of the University. Being a single mother and all, there were times when things got rough between school and house life. Trying to juggle the care of a baby while studying wasn't the easiest thing to do, but somehow with the help of her trusty male neighbors, she managed to pull off the role of motherhood thus far.<p>

"Kaaaaaa-san!" A tiny boy sprinted with excitement from a room not too far off and soared instantly into his mother's loving embrace. Engulfing the small boy into her protective arms, she squeezed the adorable boy and left kisses all over his chubby cheeks. She loves this boy with all her heart and couldn't ever imagine her life without him. He is her heart, her reason for getting up every day and the reason she can never stop smiling not matter how hard life may get.

"Ne! Ne! Kaa-san, do you have to do that? ...What if someone saw?" The cute little boy pouted as his voice dwindled full of disapproval. He turned away while a blush stained his pale cheeks in attempts to hide it from his mother. Even though he had a lot more energy than his father ever did, the child's personality hints frequently of Sasuke even though Daisuke has never been around the Uchiha man.

'_Must be genetics…' _

"I'm sorry, Daisuke-chan! You're just…TOO CUTE!" Sakura squealed twirling around with her son in her arms to his dismay. Giving up, the boy sighed in defeat and hugged his mother back. He couldn't deny a hug from his mother! He didn't understand the reason why, but Daisuke began to feel embarrassed when his mother fussed over him, ESPECIALLY in public. He wanted to push her away but at the same time he wanted the attention and the love she offered.

Placing the boy back down on the ground gently, Sakura patted his spiky black hair with affection. Daisuke had turned out to look just like his father as she predicted. The same eyes, same hair, same color of skin, everything! Daisuke was a miniature Sasuke in every sense of the word when it came to looks but Sakura, even if that was true, she is damn sure that she isn't going to let him inherit his cold, distant attitude towards people. Lately, Sakura has been seeing changes in social interaction between herself and her son along with his classmates so she just has to make sure he doesn't fully morph into the now cold-hearted Sasuke.

'_Hell no…I will never let that happen. He's too sweet and has too much love to turn his back on anything or anyone. Cha!' _Inner Sakura did a fist pump.

"Did you have fun at school today?" The pinkette set her purse and some groceries down on the nearby table and Daisuke followed when his she glided from the living room area to the kitchen. Swinging back and forth on his heels he nodded a simple "yes",

"Yep! We learned about numbers today and did crafts."

Sakura opened the refrigerator to tuck the last item of her small shopping trip into the door,

"Wow, Daisuke-chan. That sounds like a lot of fun."

The padding of heavier footsteps caused Sakura to silence their conversation and shift towards the opening of the room.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan." A strong voice called from the entrance to the kitchen. Daisuke's face immediately lit up at the voice as he ran to the man happily to jump into his arms.

"Sasori-san!"

The pink haired woman smiled at the interaction played out between the two males and directed her attention to the tallest one,

"Thank you again for picking up Daisuke-chan from school today, I really appreciate it Sasori-kun. I was swamped at the hospital with the flu virus going around the city and all."

Sasori smirked as he held the boy in his arms, patting his head spiky hair with affection, "Don't worry about it. You know I'm always here for you. Plus, I like being around Helper-chan…"

Daisuke's face scrunched up like he tasted something sour, "SASORI-SAN! Don't call me that…" He whined and stuck out his tongue. Sasori liked to make fun of his name by translating it into the English meaning and then playfully tormenting him with it. It wasn't Daisuke's fault that his name literally means "great help", Sasori just liked to tease him because he likes the different, exasperated reactions he gets from the child.

Sakura smiled back gratefully between the two, for a moment imagining Sasuke in Sasori's place. Would he be as loving?

"Sasori-san, can we go back to coloring? I want to finish making Kaa-san's picture!" He hurriedly whispered into Sasori's ear, cupping his small hands together so his mother wouldn't listen in. Hearing every word her son had said, Sakura sent Sasori a knowing look telling him it was alright for him to stay a bit longer.

"Did you want to stay for dinner, Sasori-kun?" She asked the retreating man as they went back to Daisuke's room to finish the project. Sasori turned his head towards the beautiful lady regretfully,

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, I won't be able to join you this evening for dinner. I have to meet up with the others for a business meeting."

"Don't worry about it! It's fine with me! I just wanted to do something for you in return for watching Daisuke-chan." Sakura sent him reassuring grin. Sasori nodded back and then disappeared with the almost four year old into the room. Sometimes the red haired man felt like he was taking over Sasuke's place and becoming a father-like figure to Sakura's son. Sasori had grown deep feelings for Sakura over the years and didn't mind taking care of her child, he even enjoyed it. It made him feel a little better knowing that he could at least take hold of Sasuke's mistake and fix it to make the pinkette happy and feel supported. Glancing over to the boy whom flopped down on the carpet to finish the last of his coloring, he silently wished that maybe one day…after Sakura's heartbreak healed a bit more….Daisuke would call _him_ "Tou-san" instead of the usual "Sasori-san". But how much longer was Sakura's heart still going to hold out for Sasuke to come find her? Would he even still be interested in her? Would he care that he had a child?

"Um, okay Sasori-san! I think I'm done! What do you think?" Miniature Sasuke gleefully held up his masterpiece with the utmost care. Sasori studied the picture, tilting his head which he knew riled up the boy.

"Hn. Sasori-san, you're looking at it the right way…" Daisuke huffed and turned his tomato-red face away in attempts to hide it from the man. Allowing a chuckle to escape his lips, Sasori grinned mischievously,

"I know."

Less than a second later Daisuke was stomping out of the room with Sasori following his steps. Walking over to the door way, he waved a good-bye to Daisuke before giving his farewell to the child's mother.

"See you later…Sakura-chan." Sasori playfully grinned over his shoulder as he walked out of the apartment. The pinkette rolled her eyes and went back to preparing dinner.

"_Even after all this time Sasori-kun…why are you still after my affections?"_ She wondered. Deciding the moment Daisuke was born, she knew that she would never have any man other than Sasuke to fill the role of being Daisuke's father. He was the rightful person and even though he wouldn't ever come for her, she knew that she would never be able to put a man in the father role in place of Sasuke for her son. It wouldn't be right to herself, Daisuke, or Sasuke (even though the dumbass didn't know about Daisuke-chan). Sakura had heard numerous things from her loyal friends at home regarding Sasuke's whereabouts and the more she heard the more concerned she became for her ex-lover. Somehow Sasuke morphed like a chameleon into a whole new being…becoming more introverted and shutting everyone out of his life constantly. Sakura over heard many stories from Itachi on how his younger brother would lock himself in his new study and stay there for hours no matter what, drowning himself in paperwork for the Uchiha Corporation. Like herself, Sasuke had finished college earlier than expected and was now one of the top leaders next to Fugaku in the company.

A small tug on her apron alerted out of her thoughts towards her son's extended hand holding a colorful paper up to her level.

"Kaa-san! This is for you!" Daisuke shoved up a piece of paper towards Sakura so she would grab it and take a look. Wiping her hands clean of the juices of the meat she was cooking at the stove top on her pink fifties' inspired apron, Sakura curiously lifted the picture up to her level to take a better look. What she saw made her heart clench with love. In the center of the picture was herself holding her son's hand while around them were pictures of Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Mikoto standing around them with smiles shining contently on their faces. Under each person was a label to describe who they were such as the men whom had "Uncle" labeled underneath them, her label read "Mama" and under Daisuke was a label "Me". Underneath Ino and Hinata read "Auntie" and under Mikoto read "Grandma". What was written at the top of the picture is what got Sakura to tear up. It read,

"My family."

When he didn't get an immediate response out of his mother, Daisuke hesitantly tilted his onyx eyed gaze upwards and sheepishly moved his foot around in circles with his hands folded neatly behind his back,

"Do…you like it?"

Falling to her knees softly, she embraced her son tightly with her face buried in his cherry soap scented hair, "Oh Daisuke-chan, I love it! Do you want to help me put it up on the fridge?"

His face lit up with happiness as Sakura scooped him up with care to stick the picture on the refrigerator with strawberry themed magnets. Nuzzling her nose to his with affection, Sakura continued to hold him in her arms for a moment longer, never wanting her growing baby boy to leave her arms.

"I'm glad you like it Kaa-san." Daisuke blushed, burying himself into her shoulder to hide his embarrassment from his mama.

"Oh Daisuke-chan, I absolutely, positively, adore it! What made you want to draw all of us?" Sakura wondered aloud as she combed through the boy's hair with gentle fingers. Daisuke shifted his face out of her neck to confess why he made the drawing,

"Well, Ryou-san was drawing a picture of his Tou-san and Kaa-san so I wanted to do the same thing…only…I don't have a Tou-san so I thought drawing that picture was better…" Sakura's baby boy rambled on cutely with his head still rested on her shoulder and his little body rested against Sakura's hip.

Building up the courage in his mind to ask a question he had been dying to ask finally spilled out in barely a whisper,

"Kaa-san….why don't I have a Tou-san like all the other kids at school?" Daisuke curiously yet sadly asked his mother as she continued to hold him. Glancing down to her son he looked incredibly sad which in turn caused herself to feel the same emotions.

Sakura sighed and took her child over to the kitchen table to set him down on a chair. She knew this day would come but the single mother hoped it wouldn't be for a long, long, time, maybe when Daisuke was thirteen? Well, there goes her plan of avoiding the subject for the next decade.

Daisuke folded his hands neatly upon his lap and stared up at his Kaa-san with wide dark eyes, expectantly waiting an answer. Bending down to his level,

"Daisuke-chan, you do have a Tou-san."

His chibi eyes widening, he was about to leap out of the chair with a sudden urge to find his father, "Where is he Kaa-san? When can I meet him? I want to meet Tou-san!" Daisuke jumped up and down at the thought he actually had a father and he would meet him. When his mother didn't reply, the smart three year old was wise enough to realize something was wrong. Sakura's conflicted emotions flashed amongst her face- sadness, regret, love, longing.

"Kaa-san…?" Daisuke frowned, reaching out both his small hands to place on either side of Sakura's face. Lifting a hand up to cup the boys' in her grasp, she closed her eyes as a tear drop danced its way down her cheek.

"Kaa-san, please don't cry…" Her only child pouted and tried to wipe his mother's tears away. Not being able to hold her tears away, she burst full out in them and felt instantly so pathetic in front of her child. She wasn't supposed to show weakness in front of him!

"Oh Daisuke-chan…" Sakura leaned onto his shoulder and picked him up, taking in the clean scent of his shirt. "I'm sorry for crying…it's just that…I love your Tou-san very much." Sakura explained to her son truthfully. "You have a Tou-san, but he's very far away…" She began but was cut off.

"Why?" His curious voice interrupted._ 'Is my Tou-san really that bad to make Kaa-san cry?'_

"Umm, well, you see, Tou-san is on a very important trip…a very long trip…" She began very hesitant, trying to make up a story that would seem believable to the three year old. Even for his young age, the pinkette knew he wasn't stupid and could instantly spot a lie. Being at the top of his preschool class, he excelled in everything they taught him-his teachers even suggesting placing him in kindergarten early because of the ease and speed he presented when learning something new. Her son was a natural born genius and that instant thought made her swell with motherly pride.

Daisuke scrunched his face in thought and tilted his head to the side, "When will he be back?"

Gulping the forming lump down her throat she replied, "I…don't know."

"I-if I'm good…do you think he will come home?" He questioned his mother as he grasped onto her shirt still trying to think of ways he could get his father to come back from wherever he was. Daisuke was incredibly determined to meet his Tou-san, it just wasn't fair that all the other kids at school had Tou-sans and he didn't. Some of the children, being children, had made fun of him for it but with his inherited Uchiha glare and the threats from his uncles, the children backed off and never made fun of him again. He had also been made fun of using the traditional Japanese honorifics in names but those children were shut up with the same glare.

"Maybe…" Sakura trailed off, trying to get a hold of herself. The two stayed in silence for a few moments before Sakura remembered she had been in the middle of cooking dinner.

"AH! The curry!" Sakura shouted as Daisuke jumped in surprise and covered his ears at the outburst.

* * *

><p>Poor little Daisuke kept glancing his gaze up at the clock periodically throughout his day at preschool. He didn't pay much attention to anything the teacher said and during play time he forced himself to color vigorously so time would pass faster. If it weren't for his fan girls he would have finished his picture of a cat….<p>

He replayed the scene over and over in his head from what happened this morning and became even more impatient as he kept glancing at the clock. _'Why can't school be over with already?!'_

"_Daisuke-chan! Time to wake up sweetheart!" Sakura peeked her head into her son's blue room with a smile as she laid her eyes upon him. Her sweet baby looked so peaceful sleeping in his small bed…she didn't want to wake him! Unfortunately, baby had to wake up for school so she had no choice but to waken him._

"_Uhhh…" Daisuke groaned and turned over in his bed to pull the covers over his head as a barrier. His spiky chicken hair stuck out in a complete mess, "Kaa-san…I'm sleepy…"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes at the excuse and suddenly imagined a teenager Daisuke ignoring her pleas to be woken up. The pinkette sure hoped that he wouldn't get worse into the future. _

"_But Daisuke-chan…I have a surprise for you…."_

_Instantly, the boy was sitting up in his bed with wide doe eyes and energy protruding from his form like he had been awake for hours, "What? What is it?"_

"_You'll have someone special pick you up from school today." Sakura bubbly replied as she skipped away, knowing that her son would try and follow her._

_Sure enough the boy threw off his covers and chased after his mama, "Kaa-san! Tell me who!"_

_Unfortunately for him, no matter how many times he asked that morning, he just couldn't pry the answer from her._

'_GAH! Who is going to pick me up from school today?!'_ Daisuke 'hn'ed for the millionth time as he laid on a blanket for 'nap time'. Daisuke, nap? Tch. He thought himself too good for nap time so he just kept rolling from side to side and pretended he was asleep so the teacher wouldn't scold him.

"Pst! Daisuke!" A small, pale girl with blonde hair pulled into pig tails and green eyes whispered to his right. Rolling his eyes, he turned his body and faced the girl with one dark eye open. Staring at her to speak he saw her pink stained cheeks,

"I…I…"

Arching his eyebrows, Daisuke waited patiently for an answer.

"I….I think you're cute!" She finished quickly and then rolled over to face the opposite direction from her crush. Blushing himself, Daisuke turned back around to his previous position so their backs were facing each other.

He should be used to this by now! All the girls in his class had said similar things to him throughout the year…he needed to pull himself together! After all, a three year old has priorities… like coloring…or playing ninja!

"Alright children! Nap time is over! Line up with your things and we'll call out your name when your parent arrives for you!" A young twenty-year old teacher happily informed her students. Daisuke never stood up or ran so fast.

Grabbing his back pack and his jacket, Daisuke raced all the other kids so he would be the first in line. Typically, he didn't care which spot he had in line, but today was a special occasion!

After all the children were lined up neatly, the teacher opened the door to reveal a devilishly handsome man wearing a casual, tight black short-sleeve shirt and jeans, standing right in front of her.

"I'm here for Daisuke Haruno."

Blushing like a maniac, the teacher stumbled Daisuke's name off of her lips.

Running up to the entrance to the classroom, Daisuke gasped with surprise and leaped into the man's awaiting arms,

"Itachi-Oji-san!"

Scooping up a miniature version of his little brother in his arms, Itachi stalked away from the many hungry glances mothers (young and old) of the other students were giving him.

Strolling leisurely down the street, Itachi carefully held his nephew's small hand in his as they walked down the concrete path way, dodging numerous pedestrians. Sneaking a glance down at his nephew, Itachi chuckled and felt like he was walking with his younger brother like they had many years ago.

"Ne, Daisuke-chan, do you want to go to the park?"

The small child beamed up at his uncle like he had said a magic word, "YES!" He hopped on both of his feet, bouncing along in the direction they were headed. The two Uchiha rounded the street corner and stumbled upon Daisuke's favorite park that was home to various types of playground equipment and beautiful scenery. Daisuke's little hand practically dragged Itachi (with surprisingly a lot of force) towards the swing set and made him sit in the swing next to his.

Swinging back and forth Daisuke laughed in that pure, bell-like ringing sound Itachi couldn't get enough of. Starting to push his swing himself, Itachi came to the realization that he had forgotten how much fun the playground could be. Being an adult himself, Itachi hadn't had a reason to wander onto a playground for years until his nephew was born. Pondering over that thought, Itachi thought back to the day when Sakura went into labor.

"_AHHHHHHH! It hurts!" Screams echoed through the walls of the hospital as Sakura, whom sat in a wheelchair, was being pushed by Sasori down towards the maternity wing. Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame still clad in their business suits from their meeting with their brand new company 'Akatsuki'. Deciding that it was best for Itachi to move forward in his career, he deemed that doing it with his best friends was a smart decision since he didn't even have to worry about the family company. Sure, Itachi still held __some__ power in their influences (Itachi wasn't THAT horrible to walk away from the company), the oldest Uchiha offspring just decided to make his own business that surely would be a competitor with his family's at some point in the future._

_"I'm... GOING TO KILL HIM! Ohhh, the next time I see you, Uchiha Sasuke, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" _

_All five sets of eyes landed on the screaming pinkette in sheer horror when they started to get an earful of how exactly she was going to kill him. Sasori attempted to cover her mouth when she got to the part about chopping off his balls with a butcher knife._

_"Ah, Sakura-chan...I don't think that's appropriate for this settting..." He tried to reason with her as passer-bys stared on at the scene with appalled eyes at the way the woman in labor was behaving. _

_"FUCK THEM." Sakura gave the finger out boldly at anyone who dared stare at her. For the next 10 hours, profanities could be heard nonstop while the pinkette went through her labor. Only when the crying of a newborn silenced the screaming did the nonsense cease. _

Itachi would never forget the love-filled look as Sakura laid eyes on the baby handed to her after he was all nice and cleaned off. She held him to her for hours, not letting anyone take him away from her. Itachi figured it was Sasuke's fault that Sakura was afraid she would lose Daisuke too.

Daisuke's swing halted as he keenly observed a father play with his son (a little older than himself) on the monkey bars, teaching him how to switch from bar to bar with so much care. Intrigued, Daisuke watched the interaction further as the boy kept falling off but was constantly being cheered on and encouraged to try and try again.

"You can do it son!"

So mesmerized, Daisuke didn't notice the halt on Itachi's swing and the sad face he wore to go along with the action.

"Daisuke-chan, is something wrong?" Worry and compassion laced into Itachi's deep, resonating voice.

"Itachi-Oji-san," He began without taking his eyes off the father/son duo. "Do you know my Tou-san?" He asked full of sadness and dejection. Daisuke didn't like the feeling he got in his chest when he saw children act so happily around their fathers. Sure he had his mother, but it just wasn't the same.

"Ah," Itachi looked towards the monkey bars with no expression, "Yes, Daisuke-chan. I know who your Tou-san is."

"Y-you do?"

Itachi could hear the excitement and wonder in Daisuke's tiny boyish voice, "Yes, Daisuke-chan. Your Tou-san is my Otouto." Alarm raised in Itachi's blood stream as he could already hear and feel the wrath of which was Haruno Sakura. He already could hear her piercing, toe curling voice now…yelling at him for revealing the big secret surrounding Daisuke's father she wanted to keep locked up in a box.

"_Oi, kid. The things I do for you…willing to sacrifice myself to your mother for telling you the truth…" _

"Your…Otouto?" Daisuke crooked his head to the side in wonder at Itachi's telling words. Daisuke had no idea Itachi had a younger brother.

The curious movement that the child always used when he was confused was a sure sign that this kid was truly Sakura's son. They characterized the same mannerisms frequently, aware of it or not.

"Yes. Daisuke-chan, I'm your only blood-related Oji-san, the others are merely close, family friends."

"Wait..so.." Poor Daisuke's little brain was whizzing about in a frenzy trying to take in this information but his heart was still set on knowing one thing, "...where is my Tou-san?"

Itachi bit the inside of his cheek to think up an excuse like Sakura had done before but the look in his nephew's eyes steered him away from that idea completely. The child had every right to know where his father was and if they hid the truth any longer, Itachi was sure Daisuke would turn his backs on them in the future. Lying to the boy would get them no where.

"Ah, Daisuke-chan, he lives in Japan."

"You mean, he lives where Kaa-san grew up?"

Nodding in confirmation to the boy's questioning, Itachi continued "Yes, Daisuke-chan. I see him from time to time but he is a very busy person, working and traveling all the time I mean. I haven't had a decent conversation with him in years..." He mused more to himself than directed to Daisuke.

"Does Tou-san...love me?" He squeaked, tears forming in his eyes, gaze now turned back to the father and son walking away from the equipment to head towards the ice cream stand, laughing together like they didn't have a care in the world. He wanted that! He yearned for a father so bad!

"Aa. Daisuke-chan...your Tou-san...doesn't...Aa...know...about...you." Itachi stumbled over his words not knowing how to say them without confusing the child's head further. This information was too much for an almost four year old to take in and Itachi was sure he didn't understand them.

Jumping out of his rubber patted swing, Daisuke clenched his fists into balls with determination like the word was boldly written across his forehead,

"Hn. Itachi-Oji-san, I'm going to meet him! ...Can you help me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hooray for early updates! Muaha, I love cliff-hangers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Leave me with your feelings and thoughts, I only try and make my writing better. This time skip was intended to more-so skip the times where Sasuke and Sakura were apart and didn't have anything to do with each other...now with the time-skip done...you can expect Sasuke to appear in the EXTREMELY near future *cough* *cough*. **

**I have recently become obsessed with a SasuSaku doushinji "Lost Promise" written by Delilah88 on DA. Unfortunately, it's not originally written in English BUT I was able to find an awesome translated version on YouTube. I'll post the link to my profile page! It's honestly one of the best showcases of SasuSaku artwork I have seen...ever. **

**Until next time lovelies!**

_**~WindPretear**_


	15. Mission: Jealousy!

**Daisuke**

_**Chapter 15: Mission: Jealousy! **_

* * *

><p>"Will you help me?" Daisuke repeated with the impatience only a child would posses when his question was not immediately answered.<p>

Itachi quizzically observed Daisuke, fist to chin in thought, he studied the child up and down, '_Hm, well, I guess I __**could**__ help him…there wouldn't be any trouble in helping both Sakura and Daisuke complete their family…mother sure would love to start planning their wedding…'_

Standing up out of his swing with his arms in front of him signalling his defeat, "Alright. Alright. Daisuke-chan, I guess I could-"

"GREAT! LET'S GO!" Daisuke reached up to grasp Itachi's enormous hand into his tiny one and started to pull him in the direction of the apartment complex.

Itachi's face lightened with a small smile at a sudden realization. His loving mother, Sakura, and Daisuke were the only ones Itachi would ever allow himself to physically be pulled around by….well, not like he ever had a choice anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hmph! I hate planes…wahh…Sasuke-kun!" A shrill female voice complained as said person tried to get comfortable in her seat to no avail. Tossing and turning, she finally gave up when she suddenly hit her knee painfully on the side of the seat.<p>

"Hn. Shut up Karin." A seemingly pissed off Uchiha stated as he gazed out the window of his private jet, staring blankly into the endless array of puffy white clouds. All Sasuke had wanted to do was be done with his business trip as soon as possible to get away from his annoying 'girlfriend'. _Girlfriend_, Sasuke hated calling Karin by that name with a burning passion. It wasn't even like they were a 'real' couple anyway because Sasuke refused to show any sort of affection with her no matter how much she begged or bribed. If Karin so much as touched Sasuke…well… let's just say she was instantly thrown off on impact.

When Karin originally had asked where his next trip was located and he replied "New York City, it's in America" she instantly freaked out on a rampage demanding she go along for the ride. Sasuke gave in to her pleas after days of her _incessant_ whining only if she would stop being annoying. Gee, she sure didn't understand the concept of 'stop being annoying'. Sasuke only hoped that she would leave him alone when he had to attend meetings with his brother regarding the relations between Uchiha Corp. and Akatsuki Co.

Sighing, Sasuke furthered himself into his seat and wallowed in his misery.

_"Someone...save me..."_

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Ita-kun! Daisuke-chan!" Sakura's melodic voice sang as she beamed towards the doorway when she heard the two enter. Daisuke and Itachi both looked up and to Daisuke's surprise, he saw someone sitting on the couch right next to his Mama.<p>

A small gasp escaped Daisuke's lips and his eyes sparkled with happiness when he noticed who exactly was sitting beside his mother on the living room couch, "Obaa-san!" Throwing his backpack on the ground behind him as he ran, the small child leaped up to his grandmother's wide, open arms for a loving embrace.

"Dai-chan! My! You have grown since the last time I saw you! …Oh! You're too cute!" Mikoto's eyes twinkled with merriment at the sight of her grandbaby. Grasping him tightly in her arms, Mikoto squeezed the child with love until his face turned pale, "Baaa-san! Ca-n't. Bre-athe."

The Uchiha matriarch lightly giggled in apology and loosened her hold on him, "I'm so sorry sweetheart." In a way, as Mikoto embraced her grandson with all of her love, she somehow wished that this hug would connect back to Sasuke somehow. Unfortunately, like Itachi she had not had the chance to talk with her son in any way, shape, or form since he graduated and took control of part of the company. Sasuke always avoided his mother because he knew that she had tons of questions for him and no matter how hard she tried to get through to him (locking him in his room, banging on his door, threatening him etc.), he wouldn't cave. Thinking back to her husband she huffed,

"_Hmph! Fugaku-kun…at least __**you**__ get to see him…" _

"How's it going?" Itachi questioned, lazily pacing his way towards the three located on the couch. On the coffee table in front of it lay a giant opened book with various pictures pasted on the thick paper while numerous other pictures lay scattered among the surface.

"We're almost done. We just have to finish up the last few sets of pictures and then we'll be able to start a new book. This one has filled up faster than what we expected…" Sakura trailed off, motioning to the pictures and the book in front of her. From Mikoto's lap, Daisuke curiously leaned over the pictures and immediately turned as red as his favorite food.

"Ahh! Baa-san! Kaa-san!... Why?!" His jaw dropped in horror as he saw numerous pictures of himself in the book and on the table. Some of them he was naked in the bath tub while others he was costumed into different get-ups. There were many different copies of him wearing a kitten costume which made him want to tear them up so he could save himself from embarrassment.

Mikoto and Sakura giggled while Itachi smirked, "Daisuke-chan, you might as well get over this now rather than later…mother has many more books like that for me and your-"

"ITA-KUN!" Sakura dramatically cut him off and stood up with her palm extended forward, motioning "stop". Her eyes bulged out with fear that Itachi would spill the beans and uncover the fact that he knew who Daisuke's father is.

Smirking more-so to Daisuke, Itachi apologized and then took a seat next to his loving mother whom still had Daisuke firmly seated into her lap, still fuming over the awkward pictures of himself. Mikoto wrapped her arms around his tiny waist and laid her cheek onto his spiky haired head. Closing her eyes, she remembered how much she missed doing this to her sons when they were young.

"It's okay Dai-chan, I made a book for Itachi just like this one when he was your age. Actually...I have many books of him when he was your age...maybe I should get them out, ne?"

Sakura wanted to laugh in hysterics when she leaned back on the couch to glance towards Uchiha Itachi and found a humiliated face,

"Kaa-san...no."

"What's the matter, Itachi-Oji-san? ...scared?" Daisuke crossed his arms and presented the signature Uchiha smirk, surprising everyone in the room around him.

_"Did...Daisuke...did... he just act like...Sasuke?" _Everyone stared at the Sasuke-look alike in disbelief.

Sprouting a small chuckle and a shake of his head Itachi narrowed his eyes towards his nephew, "Scared of what? Pictures of myself when I was young? Please..."

Mikoto and Sakura sweat dropped, "Oh, here we go...a challenge..."

"C'mon, Dai-chan, let's go to your room..." Itachi rolled his eyes and followed behind the child as he was led away.

* * *

><p>Accepting Itachi's cellphone into his tiny hands, Daisuke studied the picture on the screen carefully. <em>'This is my Tou-san?' <em>The stoic man presented on the screen did in fact look a lot like himself...well, COMPLETELY like himself, but much older and less happy. In fact, Daisuke assumed there must be something stuck up his butt to make his face so expressionless._ 'Must hurt a lot'_. Daisuke nodded to himself in confirmation. His father was dressed in a well tailored business suit and his slouching body language told all that he was annoyed with Itachi taking a picture of him. _'Our hair is the same too...'._

Itachi studied Daisuke's every changing facial expressions as he looked at his younger brother. Luckily, Itachi was able to snap the photo before he had left Japan to Sasuke's dismay. Sasuke made it clear not to take any pictures of himself but Itachi just couldn't refuse the opportunity to piss off his brother for the sake of getting to talk to him, even if for a second.

"So? What do you think?" Itachi finally spoke up after moments of silence. The three year old looked up,

"He looks like... me."

"Daisuke-chan...of course he looks like you...he's your father..." Itachi sweat dropped at the obvious statement.

"What's his name?" Daisuke quietly asked.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi stated, hand at his hip.

Daisuke looked back at the picture in his hands and then back up towards his Oji-san with wide eyes in remembrance. Yes! Now something made sense to his brain. Sometimes, when his Kaa-san had thought he was sound asleep, she would cry in sorrow, saying the name "Sasuke-kun" over and over. Now Daisuke knew who this "Sasuke-kun" was and he wasn't sure that he wanted to meet him anymore.

"Is this why sometimes Kaa-san gets sad? ...Because I look like Tou-san?" The small boy dared to question. Two sets of onyx eyes bore into the others.

"No Daisuke-chan, it's not because you look like him.." Itachi bent down on his knees to his nephew's level, "...I think it's because your Tou-san hurt her feelings."

Little Daisuke viciously growled and jumped, "WHAT? Why? I love Kaa-san...why would he do that?" Clenching his fists, he held them to his chest.

"I really have no idea, Daisuke-chan. But...I think it has to do with this woman." Itachi leaned over the phone to swipe to the next picture showing an obnoxious Karin gripping onto Sasuke's arm while Sasuke stands there looking like he wants to kill her.

"Uh!" Daisuke stepped back repulsed by how ugly the person latched onto his father was. "She's ugly!"

Itachi's straight lined face cracked and he broke out into a fit of laughter that is not at all, Itachi's personality. "_Kids...they say what's on their mind alright."_

__"Alright Daisuke-chan, let's go tell your Kaa-san and Baa-san that we're going to the mall tomorrow...I'm positive they won't object." Itachi took the miniature Uchiha by the hand and led him back to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Day~<strong>

Sasuke observed curiously from a distance when he saw a tiny boy, he figured the boy was probably around the age of four, run towards his older brother with open arms.

Karin screeched in anger and pointed wildly towards the child, "THAT'S THE BRAT WHO CALLED ME UGLY!"

Perched in Itachi's arms, Daisuke turned his head tiredly towards the freakish red head whom was making a fool of herself in the middle of the food court. He stuck his tongue out at the red head to further piss her off.

"ARGH. You BRAT!" Karin was about to stomp towards the duo but Sasuke held her back. Earlier when Karin had found her way into a random shop, the same boy had ran up to her and declared that she was the most "hideous and ugly" person he had ever seen. Karin crossed her arms at the interaction between the boy and Sasuke's brother and figured that the kid was his brat. Rolling her eyes, she tried to take a step forward to confront him when Sasuke's voice paused her.

He glared, "Karin...go shop somewhere. I'll take care of it."

Karin's eyes lit up and her mouth salivated at the magic word "shopping". Snapping the credit card Sasuke held up in his hand she sprinted in the opposite direction quickly and went to go search for a new pair of stripper heels.

Itachi was well aware of his younger sibling's presence but decided not to acknowledge him._ "He has to see what he's missing and if I have to deceive him...then so be it."_

The eldest Uchiha smiled genuinely down at the boy in his arms, "Ne, Daisuke-chan. Do you see him?" He jerked his head back to motion behind him.

"Yes..." Daisuke smirked evilly at the thought of what was to shortly transpire. Even though he had never met Sasuke in person, Daisuke genuinely loved his Tou-san. How could he not? He gave Daisuke life. But for what his Tou-san did to his Kaa-san...Sasuke was going to get a taste of his own medicine. Going over the plan in his head, Daisuke inwardly nodded to himself and remembered the details from the earlier conversation with Itachi.

_"Daisuke-chan, unfortunately I think the only way to get your Tou-san to come after Kaa-san is to make him...jealous." Itachi paced back and forth in Daisuke's room while the child himself sat observant on his neatly folded bed._

_"Jealous? ... but I thought you said Tou-san didn't like Kaa-san?" His brows furrowed in confusion._

_Itachi shoke his head in denail, "But that doesn't mean he doesn't love her. I think he just needs a little...push."_

_"...Push? We're gonna hurt him?" Daisuke gasped, hands to cheeks. He didn't know Itachi-Oji-san was a violent person!_

_Itachi saw the look on Daisuke's face and raised his eyebrows, "Daisuke-chan, we're not going to hurt him. "Push" is a form of expression I used to signify that we are going to make him go in the direction we want him to go."_

_The child's lips formed and "Oh" while Itachi prepared himself to concoct an evil plan that would get Sasuke to meet Daisuke but also get him to go after Sakura and end this madness once and for all. _

_"I was thinking we go to the mall, how does that sound?"_

_"Yes! I love-" Daisuke realized his mistake and composed himself with a small cough. He crossed his arms, "Hn...yeah, the mall sounds cool." He finished as smoothly as a three-year old could. _

_"I'll get your Tou-san to meet us there and then he'll see you. We'll also bring your Kaa-san...but Sasori-san will come too..." The Uchiha trailed off, thinking of all the wrong things that could occur if Sasori and Sasuke clashed. Sasori would no doubt flirt with Sakura and act like she's his, the man has practically been trying to court her even before Daisuke was born. Would Sasori go too far if he realized Sasuke was watching? Sasori hated Sasuke the minute he found out what he did to Sakura and no doubt at least some sort of confrontation would occur. But, what would Sakura do?_

_"Sasori-san?" Daisuke's eyes lit up with excitement after all, Sasori was his second favorite uncle. The two were together a lot more than Daisuke was with all his other uncles. Itachi of course was in his top favorite but he deemed that his uncle Naruto would come in third because he didn't see him very often...Kisame would come after...and Tobi? Tobi scared the wits out of Daisuke to no end so obviously Tobi was last._

_"Yes, Sasori-san will come too. Say...Daisuke-chan, what do you think of Sasori-san?" Itachi stopped his pacing and faced the child, curious to what he would say._

_"I like Sasori-san, we do a lot of things together." Daisuke stated, thoughts zooming in his head surrounding the red haired male he had known since, well...forever._

_"Would you like Sasori-san as your Tou-san?" _

_Daisuke stared at Itachi like he had two heads, "No...if I had a Tou-san, I would want him to be my real one." His eyes glittered in determination._

_"Would you act like Sasori-san is your Tou-san when we go to the mall? Just for the purpose of pissing- I mean, making your real Tou-san jealous so he would get together with your Kaa-san? You don't even have to call Sasori-san 'Tou-san', just pretend that his is. Do you think you can do it?" Itachi smirked, half challenging and half questioning the tiny Uchiha child. _

_Daisuke nodded._

Sasuke observed the scene in front of him closely right after the annoying red headed female sprinted off somewhere behind him. Sasuke was close enough to hear them but far enough away to keep his presence a secret. A child who resembled himself almost one hundred percent ran towards his brother happily and leaped into his arms to give him a hug. Spiky onyx hair sprung around Itachi's shoulder as the boy buried himself into it. 'Hm, Nii-san has a child...who knew?" _Is this why he called me to meet him here today?_

The youngest Uchiha sibling continued to stare at the scene while he watched the miniature version of himself and his brother speak lowly to one another. The boy's onyx eyes then shifted towards Sasuke, freezing Sasuke's blood in an instant. This boy...his gaze was so angry but mischievous all at the same time. Right as Sasuke lifted his foot to head towards the duo, a voice he thought he would never hear again rung through his ears like sweet bells on a wind chime.

"Ita-kun! Daisuke-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!" Itachi waved happily as he saw the pinkette speed walk towards the two with bags hung on her left, bent elbow. She was wearing a light pink skirt that dropped down to kiss right before her knees and a white peasant styled top that accentuated her lovely curves.

Right behind Sakura came a panting Sasori as he tried to keep up with his love interest. The woman was just to fast for him! Right as Daisuke had bolted towards the food court from the two, announcing he was hungry, Sakura sprinted after him, scared that he could get lost...or worse...abducted!

"Daisuke-chan...please don't run away like that again." Sakura softly scolded her son, touching his soft cheek with her hand. Sasuke observed the gentleness and kindness Sakura presented towards this boy. _"Maybe she acts as his aunt or something?"_ He mused quietly to himself.

Daisuke frowned at his mother's expression, he never meant to worry her, he just wanted to meet up with Itachi as soon as he could.

"I'm sorry Kaa-san!" Daisuke apologized, loud enough for Sasuke to hear it.

Sasuke was positive his heart stopped beating at that very moment. _"Kaa...-san?"_ **_WHAT?!_** Did Sakura get together with Itachi when they broke up? Would Sakura even _do_ something like that? He always thought Sakura saw Itachi as a brother.

Narrowing his eyes, "Well then...maybe not." He grunted in anger and he clenched his fists and 'calmly' made his way towards the quartet. Inside, he was furious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry for the late-ish update since I've been really busy with my job this week! This chapter was originally MUCH longer but since it was becoming too long****...I decided that I would split it up into two chapters :)**

**To my reviewer "cherry"- I didn't quite understand the grammar in your review and what you really wanted me to do with this chapter! Since this is a story I have laid out in the way I wanted to, unfortunately I will not be taking requests on how my chapters will go or to change the story...sorry! There is a plan to this, I promise.**

**Please read and review everyone! I read every single review that filters in and I'm sitting here right now waiting *eyes glued to the screen in suspense*. Reviews make me update quicker! Thanks!**

**Until next time lovelies!**

**~WindPretear**


	16. Big Uchiha Vs Little Uchiha

**_Daisuke _**

**Chapter 16: Big Uchiha Vs. Little Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I never will own Naruto...if I did, SasuSaku would have already happened and they would be together by now. **

* * *

><p>All immediate thoughts of barging in on the quartet paused when Sasuke viewed Itachi hand the child in his hold gently over to Sakura whom gladly took the toddler into her own small arms. She spoke a few words to Itachi that Sasuke couldn't make out and then watched as she gracefully stepped away with incredible elegance. The red haired man fell into step next to Sakura and the two began to chat enthusiastically about something. Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to throw up at the exchange his ex-lover was having with the man beside her. His palms began to sweat profoundly and his body shook with pent up anger at the scene.<p>

Sasori had managed to slip an arm around Sakura's waist as they moved further and further away and he didn't see any signs of Sakura trying to break his grasp! Instead, the two continued to converse as the child in Sakura's arms began to join in.

**They looked like the perfect family.**

Sasuke felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He couldn't regulate his breathing and he felt as if he would fall over at any moment. "Is this what my punishment is for letting her go? Is this what I get for trying to keep her safe?" Sasuke realized how much he wanted what that man had at that very same moment. The Uchiha wanted Sakura by _his_ side with _their_ child in her arms. A cough escaped his lips as a horrible pain shot through the center of his chest, constricting painfully. All the Uchiha wanted to do now was crawl up in a ball somewhere and die. He figured he deserved that much.

Unknowingly to Sasuke, Itachi turned around to find Sasuke standing not too far away from where he stood. Itachi strode over the walk way to confront his younger sibling. Sasuke made no visible sign that he was aware of his approaching brother, even when Itachi became nearly nose to nose with him. Waving an arm impatiently in front of Sasuke's face to get him to snap out of whatever vision he was having, the younger Uchiha finally glared death towards his brother and caught the moving hand within his painful hold and pushed him away roughly.

"Itachi….what the _**fuck**_ just happened." Sasuke stated, glaring holes into his brother's onyx eyes. Sasuke wanted the full truth and he would be damned if his dear brother didn't tell him the full story.

Itachi in return rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, "What are you talking about?" He calmly asked the fuming man in front of him. Dark aura radiated like steam from Uchiha Sasuke's personage.

"I'm talking about that…that…child! And Sakura! How the fuck did you know where Sakura was?! Why the hell was that child calling her his mother?! Why-" His rant was cut off.

"Why do you care?" Itachi crossed his arms and sent his own death glare, challenging his brother's. The elder Uchiha leaned in closely, "You're the one who left her." He harshly whispered.

"I have my reasons." Sasuke glared harder. His eyes drifted to where he last saw the pinkette and found that she had walked so far away, Sasuke couldn't see her in his line of vision.

"Is this why you brought me here Itachi? To show me that Sakura was fine without me? That she.." Sasuke couldn't bring himself to utter the words "_has a child_" out loud. It wasn't fair! Sasuke didn't want to leave Sakura in the first place! Why did Kami hate him so much?

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples, "Let's go somewhere where we can talk civilly, alright Sasu-chan?" Itachi began to walk in the direction of the exit of the shop-filled building.

Sasuke reluctantly followed but not before retorting, "Don't. Call. Me. That." As Sasuke jumped into Itachi's car, he vagely remembered that he left something behind.

"_Hmph, oh well…"_ He thought smugly.

* * *

><p>Daisuke watched every shaky move his father made from his position on Itachi. In a sort of strange way, Daisuke felt really bad for his dear Tou-san. His gaze still locked on the man, he felt his Itachi-Oji-san exchange holds with Sakura like giving her a teddy bear.<p>

The child hugged Sakura's neck protectively and sent one last glare back towards his Tou-san while he stared back in return with shocked eyes.

Sakura glanced down at her little boy with an endless supply of love, "Dai-chan, let's go get you some new clothes, ok? We'll see Ita-kun later when we go out for dinner tonight."

"_I'll see Oji-san tonight…but you won't…" _Daisuke inwardly smirked with an aura of an evil genius. Yes…if everything went as planned tonight, his Kaa-san would be seeing only one person... and it definitely wasn't Itachi.

Sakura threw over her shoulder one more "farewell" at Itachi but was surprised when she didn't see him standing in the spot she had seen him a few moments prior. Shrugging, Sakura turned her attention back to her smiling friend Sasori and her baby boy. Raising a delicate pink eyebrow, her child had a gleam in his eyes, signally to the Pinkette that he was probably planning something sneaky.

Rolling her eyes, _"Dai-chan…what are you up to this time?"_

Sasori lazily weaved his right arm to wrap around Sakura's torso as they walked away further and this time, Sakura didn't even flinch. The Pinkette figured she might as well get used to this behavior because she wasn't going to get him to stop his affections anytime soon. Shining a bright smile towards the two she kissed the top of her son's spiky head,

"Ok, Dai-chan, this is a special day, you're going to be picking out your own clothes!"

Sasori chuckled when Daisuke's face lit up, "Ne, have any ideas on where you want to go?" His deep baritone voice rung out the question.

Daisuke's head immediately turned to the side as he had instantly found the perfect store he wanted to get his clothes. His eyes lit up and pointed to a store nestled between a jewelry store and a toy shop. This store was no ordinary store and Sakura's mouth dropped in horror.

No, this store was laid into a dark and scary atmosphere. When Sakura peered in she could barely see anything aside from all the heavy metal and rock band merchandise hanging from the walls along with some different clothes decorated with many zippers and chains to give off the small vibe the store itself did. Screamo music filled the air as employees with all different sorts of dyed hair jammed out to the noise, their own chains making noise as they moved their bodies. Daisuke smirked, yes, this was the perfect place to buy his clothing.

Sakura's jaw dropped further, no way! She would not let her three, almost four-year old buy any clothes from this shop! She wanted to continue to dress him up in cute little outfits like bunnies and kittens and the thought of allowing him to pick out his own clothes left her mind altogether.

"Uh, Dai-chan…this probably isn't the best store to buy clothes at. Sweetheart, I think you need to be a little bit more older before you buy clothes from there." Sakura tried to explain to her son and get him to dissuade from buying things there.

"Kaa-san! I'm old enough!" Daisuke tried to reason, "I'm going to kindergarten a year early next year! I'm old enough!" He furthered, puffing out his chest to make him appear stronger and manly.

Sasori smirked and shook his head at the child's antics, "Let's go find somewhere else Helper-chan. Your Kaa-san doesn't want you to buy your clothes there. How about, over there?" The red haired man pointed over to a popular children's store, Daisuke scowled at his horrid nickname while Sakura's emeralds suddenly filled with sparkles,

"Yes! Dai-chan! Let's go look there!" The pink haired woman lividly agreed and dragged them all over to the shop where for the next hour to Daisuke's dismay, Sakura did more of the choosing of outfits than he did.

"You're very lucky Baa-chan wasn't feeling well today or you would already be dressed in a cute little sailor outfit...or maybe a kitten!" Sakura hummed and nuzzled her nose to his. Daisuke's blood stilled and he looked horrified, "_No WAY will I wear a kitten outfit ever again_!"

Making their way towards the front of the store to leave after paying for the heaping pile of clothes, the group was suddenly stopped when they were walked into forcefully by someone Sakura never wanted to see again for the rest of her life.

"Well…my, my, my, look who we have here," A scoff followed a sneer, "a little whore, her brat, and her bitch."

Sakura glowed with hate and glared, "What do _you_ want, Karin? What are you doing here?" Sakura pushed Daisuke protectively behind her legs, she didn't want to risk him getting hurt from the red haired psycho in front of her.

"I'm shopping, tch, _obviously_! Or are you too stupid to even notice?" Karin held up her bags obnoxiously and placed her hand on her jutted out hip. Unfortunately for her, one of her bags fell off her forearm and landed on the ground, her new stripper heels falling out in a heap.

"Hn. Who's the stupid one now?" Daisuke smugly spoke up, peeking out from behind Sakura's legs and crossing his arms.

Karin's eyes turned red with rage, "ARGH. YOU! You brat! You'll pay for that!" Karin lunged for the child and was easily side stepped by him, causing her to land with her face on the concrete ground. She was lucky her designer glasses didn't break on impact.

"Tch. What an ugly loser." Daisuke signature "Uchiha" smirked and cocked an eyebrow at the fuming red head who was struggling to stand up. Karin's shoulder hunched over and dangerous red aura engulfed her like flames,

"You. Pinky. Control yours and Itachi's son you WHORE!" Sakura glared as Karin continued her rampage, stepping closer towards her and becoming louder with every step. Sasori managed to shield Sakura and Daisuke behind him from the red head.

"Shut your mouth! I don't want my child to learn your crude language." Sakura glowered.

"Ugh! You make me sick! Can't have Sasuke so you go for his brother and have a kid with him? Then you don't even stay with him and get yourself a bitch to fuck for fun?!" Karin's evil smile grew as she watched Sakura wince. Hmph. She hit a sensitive spot.

Sasori glared daggers, "Don't you dare insult Haruno Sakura, her child, or me…if you know what's good for you." Karin stopped her antics and backed up as Sasori came after her, "…unless you have a death wish."

Karin immediately grabbed her bags and ran away but not before shouting, "THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" Shoppers around the trio glanced at them before gawking towards a raging red head running away, struggling under the weight of her bags. They shook their heads in disapproval and continued on with their day.

Sasori faced Sakura once more and couldn't read her expression. Sakura's face held a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Uh, Sasori-san? Why is she…That's….uh, did she say "Itachi's brat"? Sakura tried to process with her index finger rested on her chin.

"She thinks Daisuke-chan is your and Itachi-san's son." Sasori concluded, "We probably should keep it that way, this was my first time meeting that crazy in person and judging by her actions…we don't want to find out what would happen if she found out he is Sasuke's son." Sasori whispered the last part into her ear to keep Daisuke from listening in. Unbeknownst to the two, Daisuke knew what they were talking about.

"Why don't we go home?" Sasori interjected persuasively. The red head didn't want Sakura to feel troubled any longer so it would be best for them to head back home as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a comfortable couch in the apartment Itachi occupied with his friends, Sasuke observed his surroundings carefully. Pictures littered the walls of the men from the ages of their teen years to present and the whole vibe of the place was more homely than manly, surprising for an apartment full of bachelors.<p>

A cup of tea was placed before him on the coffee table by Itachi and Sasuke watched the steam from the cup silently to avoid Itachi's gaze. The entire car ride had been so tense, either Uchiha could hardly breathe. The eldest Uchiha sibling sat on the opposing couch on the other side of the coffee table,

"Sasuke. We need to talk."

Sasuke growled and slammed his fist into the glass topped coffee table, causing the tea cups to spill a small amount of tea onto the surface. The spiky raven haired man glared, his voice rising, "YOU **FUCKED** SAKURA. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Itachi chuckled and calmly placed his cup back on the table after he wiped the spill, "What are you talking about?"

"That child! He called her "_Kaa-san_", he has the characteristics of an Uchiha. He HAS to be yours!" Sasuke spat furiously, pointing accusingly towards Itachi.

Fiddling with his pony tail, raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Really? He does?"

A moment of silence passed the crackling atmosphere.

"What if he isn't mine?" Said man questioned, trying to analyze Sasuke's reaction.

"Hn. Who's would he be then?"

Itachi leaned closer with his palms on his knees, his dark eyes sparked red with danger, "What if he is...your's."

Sasuke's blood stilled, "No, that's impossible." No, no, that child couldn't be his. But then again, the child looked to be around the right age...Sakura could have been...but was she? Sasuke gulped nervously which was something he never did, it wasn't like his personality.

"Is it really that impossible Sasuke? Do you want to know how old he is?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Sasuke, he's three years old...almost four." Itachi scooted closer, trying to break Sasuke's blank, covered shell.

"How long ago did you leave her? How many years was it, Otōto ?" The Uchiha taunted his younger sibling to do the math in his head.

"IMPOSSIBLE! She would have told me..." Sasuke finally spoke after figuring out that he had broken-up with her the same amount of time in the past.

"Would she have? The only man who she loved her entire life left her like a used tissue in the garbage for the school whore. Do you _really_ think she would have told you, Baka?" Itachi was fully bent over the table and gripping Sasuke's shoulders with dangerous strength. Sasuke's body began to shake under the pressure.

"I have never touched her. She is an Imōto to me and know this _Sasu-chan_, I have never once touched her. All I do is protect her from assholes like you." Itachi harshly muttered into Sasuke's ear, releasing his grip.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to his brother's statement, after all, Itachi just called him basically scum. ...Maybe Itachi wasn't so wrong after all.

Itachi pushed himself back into his sitting position to stare at Sasuke.

"What should I do?" Sasuke grunted, running a hand through his terribly messy locks. For being dressed in a blue and white dress shirt and expensive slacks, Sasuke looked out of place with his confused gaze and his current un-kept appearance.

"You...are going to wait here. I will be right back." The eldest Uchiha glared as he spoke his command. Standing up from his position, Itachi made his way to the door way, slipping out into the hallway to leave Sasuke to himself for a few minutes.

Itachi made his way to Sakura's apartment door and caught the pinkette, Daisuke, and Sasori as they were making their way inside the apartment. Itachi leaned into the room as Sakura was taking her coat off along with Daisuke's.

"Saku-chan, can I steal Daisuke for a little bit? I want to show him something." Itachi explained with a convincing grin. Sakura looked up and smiled as she folded Daisuke's coat,

"Sure, Ita-kun. Just make sure he's back here to get ready for dinner, alright? I want to clean him up and dress him in his nice clothes!"

Daisuke winced at his mother's declaration. No way would he wear an uncomfortable outfit!

Itachi nodded and beckoned Daisuke to follow him towards his apartment. Sasori watched curiously at Itachi's actions and figured that he would give the two some alone time before barging in on them and seeing what his friend was up too.

Daisuke nervously followed his Oji-san the short distance in the hallway. Before opening his apartment door, Itachi glanced down at the tiny Uchiha,

"Are you ready to meet him?"

Building up as much courage as he could, the child nodded with some hesitance as Itachi creaked the door open before locking it behind him. Daisuke gulped when he saw a familiar looking man sitting on the couch with his back facing them. Sending a nervous exchange to his uncle, Itachi led the boy to the front of the couch into Sasuke's line of vision.

Sasuke's heart beat increased rapidly and his nostrils flared as he took in the sight of his son. The boy looked exactly like he himself did when he was that young and even though the child's face was a little fuller, he was a spitting image of Sasuke.

Daisuke stood in a closed off manner with his arms firmly crossed as he stood in front of Itachi, taking in the sight of his Tou-san.

"Daisuke-chan...meet your Tou-san. Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi gave Daisuke a little push in Sasuke's direction. Daisuke stumbled slightly on his feet before taking a few steps towards Sasuke hesitantly as the said man stood up out of the couch.

Sasuke didn't know what he was supposed to do at this moment, for Kami's sake...he had JUST found out he was a father! A realization hit him full force...Sakura had named their child "Daisuke"...the name he had always wanted for his first born son! Pride swelled in his chest as he continued to watch the child react to him curiously.

Folding his knees, Sasuke crouched into a position down to Daisuke's level. What happened next Sasuke didn't even imagine would happen. The boy had suddenly ran towards him and kicked him in the crotch!

Toppling over, Sasuke groaned at the horrible impact and waited until the pain in his loins subsided. What the fuck?

"Hn. Serves you right! You make Kaa-san cry!" Daisuke 'hmph-ed' and smirked in success at his Tou-san's obvious pain.

Itachi thought it futile to keep silent so he let himself laugh uncontrollably. He had never thought Daisuke would attempt to injure Sasuke upon meeting him! His deep voice shook as he placed his arm on the armrest of the couch to steady himself as his chest shook uncontrollably with cackles. Once Sasuke finally got a hold of himself, he glared at his miniature counter-part who smirked at him with his own signature smirk.

Sasuke stared at the child with curiosity...that little devil! He had the nerve to use his own tricks on him. The two continued to stare at each other until Itachi's laughter died down to a few remaining chuckles.

"Now, Now. Daisuke-chan, introduce yourself to Sasuke-san. Don't be rude..." Itachi sweat dropped.

"Haruno Daisuke. ...Pleased to meet you." Daisuke huffed and turned his reddening face away from the man staring down at his form. Sasuke was basically staring holes into his son's body.

"Now, why don't you too hug and make up?" Itachi suggested trying to be helpful to lessen the awkwardness of the situation. Sasuke watched Daisuke as he exhaled the breath he had been holding. Daisuke stepped a few steps before jumping into an un-expectant Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his child as Daisuke hugged him with all the force his little boy could muster. Sasuke's heart clenched as the child rested his head into the crock of his neck. Blushing, Daisuke apologized,

"Sorry for hurting you...Tou-san."

The whole demeanor of his child had changed within an instant and Sasuke held the child close to his heart, not caring if Itachi was witnessing the whole event. He had a son! Itachi and Sakura didn't get together after all! Sakura gave him the son he always wanted!

"It's alright...Daisuke." Sasuke awkwardly pet his son's equally spiky hair that rivaled his own. This was all so sudden, Sasuke didn't know what to do or how to act with a child...especially _his_ child. Itachi stood on the sidelines with a grin plastered happily on his face at the sight of the two. Maybe they had been wrong to keep Daisuke from Sasuke this whole time.

"Itachi-ni...where is Sakura?" Sasuke quietly asked, still holding onto Daisuke and never wanting to let him go. Itachi sighed and put his whole body weight onto his left side as he leaned,

"Sakura's in her apartment, getting ready to go out for dinner."

"Dinner? With who?" Sasuke questioned.

"You."

"You!"

Itachi and Daisuke both chirped in excitement. This was part of their brilliant plan! Itachi had made Sakura believe that he was taking her and Daisuke out for dinner to a fancy restaurant to celebrate a deal he had made with a rival company. Of course...the story he made up so Sakura would believe him. In reality, the plan was to get Sasuke alone with Sakura.

"M-Me?" Sasuke stuttered in pure shock. His eyes widened, he was going to see Sakura? What would she do? What would he say?

"You both need to sort things out. You have a child now Sasuke, you need to figure out what you're going to do." Itachi explained. Sasuke groaned, it wasn't that simple! There were things Itachi needed to know.

Maybe he should explain to Sakura first. Sasuke now had a child, and he would be damned if he let that stupid red haired slut control his life any further. This was his chance to make everything right!

"Alright." Sasuke nodded in agreement to their plan to let him go to dinner with Sakura for the night.

Before another word could be said, the unlocking of the apartment door could be heard as the knob turned and door opened to reveal a familiar red haired man. Closing the door behind him he glanced over to his friend who was standing next to a younger man who resembled Itachi.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasori glared heatedly towards the man holding Daisuke. This was the man! The man who made Sakura suffer for the past three years! This man had to pay for his sins.

"**You**. What are _**you** _doing here?" Sasori harshly spat towards Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chaa! I couldn't wait any longer to post this! Let me know what you all think! THE BIG REVEAL! Hopefully all the emotions were successfully transferred through to you as you read. I'm kind of scared for Sasuke for what Sasori is going to do to him...love makes men do crazy things.**

**Karin is so dumb, she thinks Sakura had an affair with Itachi -_-...stupid girl. **

**This will never be a SasoriXSakura fic, it's still just going to be the one-sided love Sasori has for her. He wants to make Sakura his and he won't give her up so easily! After all...he's been there for her when Sasuke hasn't. **

**Read and review! Thank you to all that have reviewed thus far! I love hearing what you have to say about my story! Makes me feel all fuzzy and warm! **

**Upcoming: Will Sasuke finally reveal to Sakura why he left her? Will he tell her the truth?! What will Sakura do?! THE SUSPENSE. **

**Unitl next time lovelies! ;) **

**~WindPrétear**


	17. Secrets Revealed

_**Daisuke**_

**Chapter 17: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You<strong>_. What are **you**, doing here?!" Sasori harshly spat towards Sasuke, stomping briskly in Sasuke's direction. Noticing Sasori's thick, hateful words, Sasuke gently placed his son back down on his two feet and stood in front of him protectively. The Uchiha man didn't know who this redhead was but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him hurt Daisuke. Narrowing his onyx orbs, Sasuke stood his ground.

"Who are you?" Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms, closing himself off to the man in defense. Gliding towards Sasuke, Sasori's complexion filled to the brim with red rage at Sasuke's words and if steam were physically able to fume out of Sasori's ears, it so would have at this moment.

The red head exploded with all the emotions he had been keeping to himself for a long time, "What do you mean by _who are you_? I'm the damn man whose been taking over your damn position for the past three years! Who do you think has been taking care of Sakura? WHO DO YOU THINK has been taking care of Daisuke?! WHO THE FUCK ARE _**YOU**_?! " Sasori yanked a fist full of Sasuke's dress shirt with his hand roughly as Sasuke responded by attempting to push the stubborn man away. He was successful when Sasori struggled to keep his feet on the ground as he stumbled.

"UGH! You little bitch!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Itachi growled, attempting to step in between the feuding men to no avail, Itachi was pushed aside by Sasuke. Sasori and Sasuke needed to finish this death glare match, winner take all.

"Go back home, Uchiha. No one wants you here. I have everything you threw away...and _I'm_ not putting it to waste." The taunts of Sasori laced through Sasuke's mind, creating the furious monster in its depths to become more enraged. Sasuke glared harder.

"Sakura-chan is practically mine, you know. I'm always by her side." Sasori continued as he walked around Sasuke like a hawk circles its prey.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, you know." Sasori finished smugly, head cocked to the side with a sly grin smacked right upon his features while his hands rested upon his hip. This last sentence did it for Sasuke and the beast was released. Uchiha Sasuke sprung onto Sasori fully intending on killing him from his taunts.

"STOP IT!" Daisuke shouted abruptly as he landed in between the two men before they could attack one another. The adorable child's hands were pushed out as he wedged them on either side of his body in attempts to keep the men at bay. Daisuke's flush face sported a pout as he turned between his newly discovered father and his father figure whom had been by his side since he was born.

"Dai-chan, you can't seriously be protecting him!" Sasori growled, feeling a pang of hurt in his chest at Daisuke's action. Daisuke in return glared at Sasori as he backed up to Sasuke's side,

"Sasori-san, please stop!" Daisuke frowned, "Tou-san might not be the greatest Tou-san in the world...but he's my Tou-san!" He pounded his fist to his chest for further emphasis, "Tou-san will get Kaa-san back!" He boldly stated as he glared towards Sasori threateningly, daring the man to attack Sasuke again.

Sasori grunted and backed away slowly still watching Daisuke and Sasuke before he tore from the room in a rage, slamming the apartment door shut with a loud _BANG_!.

"So, who was that Itachi-nii?" Sasuke roughly questioned again with his fists clenched, still staring at the door where the man had retreated.

"_That,_ Otōto, is a man who works with me in my company Akatsuki." Itachi stated as he pointed to the door. "But that," He whisked up a nearby photo and pointed to Sasori in the picture, "is a man who has been trying to win over Sakura-chan's heart for the past three years."

Sasuke took the small frame in his large hands and examined what lay on the canvas. In the picture was Itachi, Sasori, along with a few other men he had only seen a few times when they came over the mansion for Itachi, Sakura, and a baby Daisuke in Sakura's protective arms. The Uchiha studied Sasori's figure in relation to Sakura's. He had an arm draped about her waist while the two of them smiled brightly towards the camera.

"His name is Sasori-san!" Daisuke chirped helpfully, standing on his tippy toes to try and take a look at the picture his father was staring at. Sasuke glanced down at his curious son with a small smile before bending down to allow him to see the picture, "He plays games with me and watches me when Kaa-san is at work...but I don't need anyone to watch over me! I'm old enough!" Daisuke stuck out his chest and puffed his cheeks to try and make himself more manly. He didn't fool either man.

"Aa. You don't call him Tou-san, do you?" Sasuke hesitantly questioned the miniature version of himself while trying not to appear worried or too curious. Daisuke arched an eyebrow at the question and huffed, "Hn. He wishes."

Sasuke slightly chuckled and ruffled the child's spiky hair, "Good." Standing back up to his regular eye level with Itachi, the apartment door swung open again but this time entered Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame wearing bewildered expressions.

Itachi groaned and rubbed his temples, "Can we not have peace and quiet in here for once?!"

"Itachi? Why did we just pass Sasori kicking a dumpster outside? What is he mad about, yeah?"

"Dei-san!" Daisuke ran towards the group of his uncles and jumped into his arms while Sasuke looked on with hints of jealousy. His son had a lot of male figures in his life and Sasuke wasn't too sure if he should be happy or nervous at that fact.

"Oh! Hey! Itachi-san! Itachi-san! Isn't that your brother?!" Tobi ran towards Sasuke and grabbed the unsuspecting Uchiha into a warm hug. Tobi bounced Sasuke back and forth while Sasuke tried to get out of his grasp. He didn't know how many more hugs he could take!

Itachi chuckled and enjoyed the scene in front of him before attempting to save his Otōto, "Ah, come on Tobi, let him go." Reluctantly listening to his elder, Tobi released Sasuke. Sasuke in return, stepped back from Tobi slowly, afraid the man would put his hands on him again.

"Why are you here?" Kisame finally spoke in regards to Sasuke. Kisame wasn't really a man of word but more of a man of action. The blue haired man stood with calculating eyes and signaled 'closed off' in body language.

"I brought him here." Itachi started out and explained what the plan was for Sasuke to win back Sakura's affection and love, "He's here to get Sakura-chan back."

"Ah. Good luck."

Sasuke nodded with determination as Itachi went to get Daisuke from Deidara's grasp. Turning back to Sasuke, Itachi stated, "Alright Sasuke, I'm going to return Daisuke back to Sakura-chan. You can stay here and get ready while I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Um, Itachi-Oji?" Daisuke meekly acquired Itachi's attention as he was handed over from Deidara, "Can I say goodbye to Tou-san?" He whispered hopefully.

Itachi smirked and nodded a 'yes'. "Here Sasu-chan, Dai-chan wants to say goodbye to you." Itachi smirked when Sasuke flinched with annoyance at the nickname. Daisuke practically jumped from Itachi's arms into Sasuke's.

"Tou-san? When will I see you next?" Daisuke sadly spoke as he hugged Sasuke will the force of steel. Poor little Daisuke didn't want to see his father leave him again, he had just met him! Daisuke wanted to stay with his Tou-san forever, now that he had him in his tiny hands.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke answered after a brief moment of thought.

When seconds turned to minutes, Itachi had to practically tear Daisuke from Sasuke''s arms to bring him home. With a final wave, Daisuke disappeared with Itachi out the apartment threshold.

* * *

><p>Humming an upbeat tune as she twirled around in her new dress, Haruno Sakura felt like a million bucks. The sweet pink color of the tea-length dress complimented her hair and skin complexion nicely while the strapless and snug top clung to her figure like a glove. Deciding that it was appropriate for the occasion, the pinkette loosely curled her short locks and pinned one side back with a cherry blossom barrette. She didn't feel the need to get too dolled up but since Itachi was giving her a huge (no doubt exciting) announcement and celebrating by bringing herself and his nephew to a highly rated restaurant, she thought she should put at least a bit effort into her looks.<p>

A curt knock sounded at her bedroom door and a familiar lovely voice floated from the other side of it asking for entry. Sakura smiled and happily granted the wish. As the door swung open, a tired looking Mikoto glided in and rested on the edge of Sakura's comfortable queen size bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sakura asked hopefully. Her medic skills were kicking in as she analyzed the Uchiha Matriarch's condition from the clammy skin to the water in her eyes.

Sakura's question was responded to by a hard sounding cough, "Ne! Saku-chan, I'm fine! I'm fine!" Mikoto waved the subject away but unfortunately another cough escaped her lips. The pinkette looked on unconvinced with her hands on her hips, "Mikoto-san, do you need me to stay home with you tonight? I don't want to go out knowing you are sick and I couldn't take care of you! Here, I can just go tell Itachi he can take Dai-chan out to dinner without me." Sakura made a move to the door but she was abruptly stopped by the Uchiha woman.

"No! No! Sakura-chan! You must go!" Mikoto stood up to chase after Sakura too fast and felt suddenly extremely dizzy from the amount of blood flow rushing up to her head.

"Mikoto-san!" Sakura leaped to catch Mikoto and laid her down on the bed, "Here, you rest! I'll go make you some tea."

A hand reached out quickly and grasped Sakura's to make her stop and listen, "Sakura, it's okay, really, i'm fine." The Uchiha's lips rounded up into a small, convincing smile. Releasing her hand Mikoto softly glanced into Sakura's emerald eyes knowing all too well of what would be happening. While Sakura had made her quick routine rounds (like she did every weekend) her son and Daisuke had told her of their plan. At first, Mikoto was against it. It wouldn't be fair to place Sakura in such an awkward situation with no escape...but then she got to thinking. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea at all. Sasuke and Sakura could finally meet again and talk like real adults, maybe...Sasuke would fix everything he did. Mikoto wanted to believe she had faith in her son.

"I'm still going to make you that tea, Mikoto-san, before I leave."

Mikoto sighed and allowed her head to thud back onto the pillow. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about how truly kind and caring Haruno Sakura is. All Mikoto could hope would be to eventually have Sakura as an _official_ Daughter-in-law.

* * *

><p>Sakura impatiently tapped her foot against the cold floor of her kitchen, staring at the electric water kettle, just waiting for the switch to shoot up. After a few more moments of staring at the little sucker, the switch sprung up, effectively scaring the shit out of Sakura and signalling that the water reached the desired temperature. Pouring the hot liquid into a cat decorated mug with a tea bag, Sakura yet again waited for the tea to steep. Her apartment door creaked open as Itachi and Daisuke entered, both looking emotionally drained.<p>

A pink eyebrow arched in suspicion as she eyed the boys, "Hm, what have you two been up to?"

Daisuke slumped his upper body over his torso and grabbed his head with his two tiny hands. Falling into the sofa dramatically, Daisuke coughed into the material of the couch.

"MY BABY!" Sakura almost knocked over one of the kitchen chairs as she raced over to her son's side, "Are you alright Dai-chan? You aren't sick are you?!" Sakura turned Daisuke over and felt his forehead, "Well, you don't have a fever, but you look a little paler than usual..."

Coughing, Daisuke batted his lashes as he made his limp body lay motionless on his back while he faced his mother with innocent eyes, "Kaa- *cough* san. I *cough* think I need to *cough* stay home tonight." Sakura's jaw dropped open as she scooped her baby into her protective arms,

"YES! Of course we are staying home! I can't have my child roaming the streets sick!" Sakura walked as Itachi followed in tow to Daisuke's humble abode, in other words, his bedroom.

"No! Kaa-san! You must go on...without me!" Daisuke dramatically finished after Sakura tucked him into the covers on his toddler bed. Sakura analyzed her son's form with suspicious looking emeralds,

"Dai-chan..are you doing this because you don't want to go? Or are you really ill?"

Daisuke being the sneaky little actor he is answered, "Sick." His expression fully convincing his mother that he in fact was not feeling well and wanted to stay home. Itachi stepped out from behind Sakura and walked to the other side of Daisuke's bed,

"Sakura-chan, I took him over to my apartment and he had said that he wasn't feeling that well...I don't think he's faking it." Itachi inwardly smirked. If he could convince Sakura of Daisuke's fake illness then this plan should no doubt go off without a hitch.

"That may be so but...Itachi, I think we'll have to cancel tonight seeing as Dai-chan isn't feeling well. I don't want to leave the burden to Mikoto-san for she is already sick."

"Nonsense!" Mikoto suddenly stumbled into the room with a pleasant smile graced upon her lips and frightened Sakura for the second time within five minutes, "I shall watch Dai-chan! I can't remember the last time I got to take care of him when he was sick! Please go out and enjoy yourself, I've got this!"

Sakura sweat dropped,_ 'Maybe I should stay home...'_

"Well, I think we should take Kaa-san's advice and just go to dinner! I need to tell you something really important anyway!" Itachi shared a lovely smile of his. A rare sight from a male Uchiha. Sakura looked in between Itachi's and Mikoto's convincing smiles before giving into their pleas.

"Alright, Alright."

"Hooray!" Mikoto bounced around like she hadn't been sick in the first place while Daisuke was currently trying to play the role of a 'morbidly sick child' and pretending he fell asleep.

"Oh! One more thing Saku-chan," Itachi received, gaining Sakura's full attention, "I actually have to run to the office quickly so I will be meeting up with you at the restaurant. Make sure to just ask for reservations under "Uchiha" and get a seat at the table. I'll be meeting you there shortly after you arrive."

"Oh, alright. Take your time." Sakura smiled politely while brushing some dark locks from Daisuke's peaceful face. Itachi nodded and bid his farewell to his mother and Sakura, then stormed out of the room like he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

_"Strange...Well, I guess he has something **really** important to take care of."_ Sakura pondered curiously at Itachi's out of place behavior, _"In fact...he's been acting strange all day." _

Mikoto pulled up a nearby chair to sit next to Daisuke but the weight of her head was so heavy she had to lay it down on his bed while her lower body sat in the chair. Sakura shook her head and exited the room to obtain the tea for the lovely Mikoto, not aware that Daisuke had awoken to high five his grandmother.

"Baa-san...you're the greatest!" Daisuke whispered smiling like his uncle Naruto. Mikoto winked at her adorable grandson, "I know Dai-chan, I know!" She giggled happily.

* * *

><p>"I hope they're doing alright...I really didn't want to leave them alone in that condition." Sakura muttered to herself as she stepped out of the cab she hired to take her to the restaurant where she would be meeting Itachi. Sakura observed the eatery in front of her and suddenly realized how expensive it actually was, creating a sense of guilt inside her stomach. Itachi really didn't have to do all of this for her, Sakura would settle for a small coffee shop or a small café. Sighing, she knew how persistent he was when it came to times like these. Walking into the beautifully decorated place, Sakura headed for the host for her reservation.<p>

"Good evening Miss, reservation?" An elegantly dressed man questioned her as he wondered if the young lady were dining alone for no one was with her.

"Ah, yes. It should be under the name "Uchiha". I am waiting for my friend to arrive but he told me to just take a seat at the table and wait for him there." Sakura explained with a polite smile to the butler-dressed man. The man nodded and grabbed two menus then beckoned Sakura to follow him to her table. As she glided past tables of couples and high class families, Sakura felt so out of place with the atmosphere. There was a small area off to the side in the first room they passed where couples could waltz and then in another largely spaced room she went through held a bar which Sakura believed housed the many expensive liquors the customers ordered. The man finally stopped in the third room back in a secluded booth area and placed the menus down on the table lit with a beautiful pink candle.

"Enjoy your meal, Miss." The host bowed respectfully and then glided back to where he had came from. Sakura watched his retreating back before taking a seat in the booth. Eyeing her surroundings, Sakura realized that what ever Itachi needed to speak with her about was either top secret or incredibly important, more so important than she thought before. Gulping the lump that formed in her throat, Sakura hoped that the news wouldn't be bad. Why was he going to all of this trouble? Sakura pondered over many different scenarios in her imagination for about five minutes until she heard someone draw near.

Hearing approaching foot steps, Sakura made sure she sat upright and proper with a huge smile plastered onto her delicate features. No doubt that Itachi had arrived and was walking to their table.

The man walked up to the booth, "Ita-kun!" Sakura welcomed happily. Although...Itachi looked a little... _different_.

Holy **shit**.

**What the fuck.**

_Seriously_?

"What are **you** doing here?!" Sakura snapped quickly, standing up to face the Uchiha in front of her. He was in fact an Uchiha... but he was definitely NOT Itachi.

Millions of thoughts raced through Sakura's mind as she stared into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, standing right in front of her._ 'Did Itachi plan this?'_

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her outburst, it was the same one that man had shouted at him earlier._ 'Maybe they've just picked up similar habits...'_

Just when Sakura's life had begun to get back on track and she tried to forget about Sasuke, of course he would just show up like this. Figures. Does Sakura love Sasuke? Of course. With all her heart. Does Sakura think she deserves someone better than Sasuke who will stay by her side? Yes.

"Sakura," Sasuke begins but lets the name savor on his lips like a delectable taste, "We need to talk." He finishes, taking a seat in the both across from her seat. Sakura continues to stand with disbelievingly eyes at what she is seeing before her. Is she dreaming? Sakura believes that she is.

At the sight of Sasuke's annoyed expression, Sakura frowns and crosses her arms, "I hardly think I need to talk to you in the first place." Sasuke's eyes narrow,

"Sakura. Sit. Down." A slight pain throbs in his temples from the way Sakura is refusing him. Is it too hard to ask for a little compliance with a former boyfriend?

In Sakura's case, yes it is.

"Sakura, this is important." Sasuke sighs, staring at the beauty before him. In the dim lighting of the room her emerald orbs seemed to sparkle more than usual and her pink hair seemed more vibrant with the candle light reflecting off of her locks. The Uchiha felt like smacking himself for checking her out, he had no right.

The pinkette reluctantly agreed and fell back into her cushioned seat, staring expectantly towards Sasuke waiting for him to speak. The two seemed to fall into the depths of one another's suffering gaze, feeling each other's emotions the longer they held contact.

"Sakura, I know about Daisuke." Sasuke started and Sakura's eyes widened with shock.

"H-How...?" _'How did you find out?' _Sakura wanted to plead, beg him how he found out about his first born child. Daisuke was supposed to be a secret! He was supposed to grow up with those around him and create a happy and peaceful life. No life with the drama of his real father and his red haired slut following about.

"Itachi." The black haired man simply spoke to explain it all.

Sakura's eyes flamed and her fist pounded the seat upon which she sat, "Damn it, he was supposed to keep it a secret.." Sakura muttered more-so to herself than Sasuke but of course with his superb hearing, the Uchiha understood her loud and clear.

"I was at the mall earlier and I saw everything. Itachi-nii brought me back to his apartment and that's where I met Daisuke." Sasuke explained, leaving out the part where he fought with Itachi because Sasuke thought Itachi had an affair with Sakura. Sakura noticed how deep Sasuke's voice had become but then pondered over the fact that maybe it was just because Sakura hadn't heard his voice in years, aside from his voice in her dreams.

"You met him?!" Sakura gasped as Sasuke nodded in confirmation. She then thought back to the previous events of the day. Yes...it all made sense! Itachi bringing Daisuke over to his place for a while, then suddenly bringing him back, claiming he was sick? Now it made sense! _'Those sneaky bastards...'_

"Do you...like him?" Sakura tilted her head down in embarrassment from having her well kept secret revealed. When moments passed without an answer, Sakura peeked up a little through her bangs to take a sneak at Sasuke. He sat there, arms folded under his chin, trapped in a far away thought. Sakura watched as his eyes hazed over,

"Aa." A small smile displayed upon his lips. His kid had spunk and he liked that.

More minutes ticked by.

"Sakura, I'm not going to let him go now that I know about him." Sasuke declared, shifting out of his side of the booth and walked over to Sakura's side as she stared up at him with eyes wide in surprise.

"...and I'm not letting you go either." Sasuke finished, pulling the Pinkette in to his embrace and kissed her forehead. Closing his eyes,

"Not ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so excited for this chapter but I'm very sad this story is coming to a close soon! Meh, I love _Daisuke_ so much. I have a new story in the works (SasuSaku) and I'm not quite sure if it will be a chapter story or just a oneshot :) Haven't figured that part out yet. I know that I need work on this 'chapter story' stuff but we shall see! It will be set in the regular Naruto world because i've missed writing in that world so much.**

**Apologies for the rambling and the late update! **

**Until next time lovelies!**

**~WindPrétear**


	18. Together Again

_**Daisuke**_

**Chapter 18: Together Again**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. This chapter does contain smut and there is also language used in this chapter that may be disturbing to young readers so please be warned. **

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Sakura hissed, "<em>Not ever again?<em> You leave me in the dust years ago and have the audacity to dump me for that red haired slut, then, oh! You attempt to waltz back into my life like you've done nothing wrong and to fix everything like it's the easiest thing in the world!" Sakura slid out of her seat in the both and attempted to scurry away. Unfortunately for the lovely Pinkette, she didn't go very far for her tall heels and Sasuke's strong grip on her arm made it impossible to travel any further._ 'I swear, he must have been a ninja in a previous life.'_ Sakura suspiciously mused in her mind over the Uchiha's sudden action.

Flipping her short hair over her shoulder, Sakura glared black holes into Sasuke's endless orbs,

"Sasuke. **Let**. **Me**. **Go**. I have no business with you."

Sasuke's grip tightened and his hold hardened.

"Uchiha. Leave me alone." Sakura tried with all her might to yank her wrist back but Sasuke's fingers reacted instinctively and dug into her porcelain skin.

"Let me go!" The Pinkette's voice rose loudly with building fury within her body as she struggled against the man she gave her heart to years ago. Heat flurried itself through Sakura's body so quickly that she was sure she was going to faint from the sudden rush of blood to her face from the anger she felt. Sasuke's indifferent expression and his dark eyes continued to bore themselves into her fiery emeralds.

"Sakura. Stop struggling, you need to listen to me."

"WHY? Why SHOULD I? Give me ONE reason Sasuke." Sakura finally was able to get her arm back from his person and glared daggers towards her former lover. Crossing her arms with impatience, Sakura became disappointed in herself when she realized that part of her wanted Sasuke to say something, to plead with her, try and make the situation better. When nothing escaped Sasuke's lips in the next few moments, Sakura scoffed.

"_See,_ Sasuke? You have no reason for me to listen to you. Just...leave my son and I alone."

Sakura turned one more time to leave until a large arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back with an 'omph!'. Sasuke's once cold gaze lessened into an unreadable expression and less than a second later, Sasuke's lips grazed her own softly. Sakura was so flabbergasted at his actions that she couldn't control her body and hence stayed frozen in Sasuke's hold.

"Hn. Is that reason enough?" Sasuke questioned, his cheek pressed against the softness of her pink hair. Sakura didn't know what to do from all the emotions rushing through her body from their intimate contact. Should she run? Hide? Start bawling her eyes out?

She chose the latter.

"STOP!" Tears streamed down Sakura's rosy cheeks as she wiggled in Sasuke's arms catching him off guard.

"If you..." Sakura began with narrow eyes, "If you...think you can just play with my feelings like that...YOU'RE WRONG!" She gritted, pointing her manicured index finger accusingly towards the Uchiha. "I'm done with having my heart broken by you!"

"Sakura. LISTEN TO ME." Sasuke lunged for the unwilling Pinkette and took her arm into his forcefully, "Let's get out of here. I'm taking you somewhere more private." Sasuke spoke, not listening to Sakura's complaints and definitely not caring what various servers and restaurant staff thought of them as he dragged her out less than politely. Sasuke struggled as he practically had to carry Sakura on his back a whole two blocks before entering an up-scale hotel to travel up to the room designated for himself. Shoving the key card forcefully into the slot, Sasuke yanked the door open and slammed the heavy door behind him with a 'slam'.

"UGH! SASUKE PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura banged her fists on Sasuke's hard back and tried to swing her constricted legs to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hn. Fine."

_1 Second. _

_2 Seconds._

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN 'DROP ME ON A BED'!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms as he watched the irate pink haired woman before him clutch onto the sheets below her as steam practically flared out of her nostrils. The Uchiha allowed his lovely company to calm down before he approached her one more time to sit down on the edge of the bed next to her,

"Sakura, you need to calm down."

"GAH!" Sakura threw her arms up into the air with defeat and allowed herself to fall with her back down onto the comfortable mattress. 'I give up..." She muttered quietly, wiping away the sweat beads that formed on her forehead during the struggle.

Lying his back on the bed as well, Sasuke observed how Sakura's breathing slowed down from the rising and falling of her chest and how a small blush worked its way up onto her cheeks even though she turned her head away from him the second he fell backwards. Pink hair sprawled out and about the bed making Sasuke imagine Sakura as a beautiful goddess.

"Sakura..." Sasuke spoke her name softly and reached his arm over to trap her waist in his hold and bring her body to his in an embrace. Surprisingly, Sakura didn't make a move to run away or fight his affections but allowed him to hold her like he had years in the past. The young Uchiha closed his eyes and let himself relax while holding the woman intimately.

"Sasuke..." The Pinkette's voice sounded to lost and confused at it rang softly through Sasuke's ears like a bell, "..why are you doing this? Why now?" Sakura couldn't believe herself and felt ashamed that she would just let him hold her like he had done nothing wrong. Like what happened in the past four years never transpired.

A silent moment.

"Because I've realized how stupid I was, I should never let a person control me and that is what happened."

Sakura lifted a delicate eyebrow feeling very confused at his choice of words, "What are you talking about?"

Onyx eyes locked into the drowning pools of emerald pleadingly, an emotion rarely seen in Uchiha Sasuke unless you had the privilege of being a close relation to him,

"You need to know why this has all happened...between us. I'm done with running and hiding the truth from you."

Sakura never took her eyes off her true love as he began to tell the story of that faithful day years ago when he ended their relationship.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke felt incredibly relaxed as he rested upon the couch watching a movie with his girlfriend Sakura but of course something just HAD to interrupt them when his phone began to ring incessantly. The youngest Uchiha kissed Sakura's wide forehead softly before throwing the blanket that covered them off so he could get up and answer his cell while his pink haired beauty left as well to get something to snack on in the kitchen. Stomping over to his balcony, Sasuke slid the glass door open to step into the fresh outdoor air and flipped open his phone to answer the unknown caller.<em>

_"Uchiha Sasuke speaking." _

_"Mmmm, hello Sasu-kun, It's Karin." An obnoxious voice cooed into Sasuke's ear causing a repulsive feeling grow in his chest._

_"What do **you** want." Sasuke growled into the ear piece. He didn't have time for this shit! Why can't this girl leave him alone? Sasuke gripped the metal edge of his balcony with the building irritation coursing through his veins._

_Karin laughed slowly on the other end and Sasuke could hear the grin she wore on her smug little lips, "Oh dear, dear, Sasu-kun...I want **you**."_

_"You can't have me." Sasuke sneered, "I'm not something you can own." _

_Another laugh erupted, "Oh dear, dear Sasu-kun...I can own you. I **will** own you."  
><em>

_"I don't have time for this." Sasuke declared and before he could end the call, the girl's voice spoke once more._

_"Oh Sasu-kun...I think you will MAKE time for this. After all...this has to do with the future of your family's business."_

_"Karin, what the fuck are you talking about. You can't do anything to our company." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her weak threat. The girl was in fact the daughter of a wealthy business man but he was not in relations with Sasuke's father so he assumed that there wasn't really any reason to feel threatened. _

_"Oh yes I can Sasuke-kun. If you refuse to leave that pink haired slut of yours for me, my Tou-san will not only send your company to the ground but cut off all of your connections so you will never be able to prosper under the name of 'Uchiha' again. Your family will be seen as nothing and you will have no future."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and his grip on the rail tightened, "Oh really? And how the fuck do you plan on doing this?"_

_"Oh...It won't be hard. Have you ever heard of **Drug Lords**, Sasuke-kun?"_

_No reply from the Uchiha._

_"No? Well, let me explain. My Tou-san is one of the most influential drug lords in the world Sasu-kun, you know what that means? He has more connections, money, and influence on surrounding businesses around the world, he even has enough money to buy out your's...of course, even if you denied my request...the one you love will no doubt end up dead."_

_Sasuke wanted to jump through the invisible phone line and wring Karin's neck. How DARE she threaten to hurt Sakura? What did he ever do to this girl to make her want him so badly? "Karin, don't you dare hurt her. She has nothing to do with this." He threatened through clenched teeth as his voice rose with every word spat from his lips._

_"Oh ho, Sasu-kun, I beg to differ. Pinky has everything to do with this situation. She has what I want and deserve-**you**. Sakura is the only road block in my way."_

_"How should I kill her Sasu-kun? Should it be poison? No...that's too tame. Should she get run over by a car? a bus? a train? Should she be strangled? drowned? Should a bullet be sent through that pretty little head of her's that your so fond of? Tell me Sasu-kun, for with each passing moment you leave me unanswered I will think up more horrible ways for your pink haired freak to die and my father's henchmen will have more time to track their target down."_

_"Fuck you Karin. I fucking hate you. I hope you burn in hell!"_

_"Ohh I love you too Sasu-kun!" Karin gushed obnoxiously on the other end._

_'There has to be more to this...' Sasuke thought after a moment of silence between the two, 'There is just no way she could be this smart to blackmail me in this fashion...she has to be working with someone who is controlling her...for that reason and Sakura's safetly...I must do as she asks.' He winced._

_"Sasu-kuuun...your time is running out! What will your answer be, hmm?" Karin daunted playfully, twirling her hair with anticipation in the comforts of her bedroom. Sasuke paced back and forth on his spacious balcony as he pondered over the unfortunate situation played out in front of him. He had no choice but to agree with Karin's demands. He had to protect Sakura and agreeing was the only way to do that. _

_"Fine." Sasuke grunted, "But you must promise to NEVER go near Sakura or harm her in anyway, if you break your end of the bargain I will not hesitate to leave you."_

_Karin smirked with victory, "Fine! I agree." Sasuke could hear tons of girly squealing on the other end of the phone, "But..." Her voice rang out once more after her squealing had calmed down, "You can't tell Pinky or anyone else about our deal about what's going on...if you do...well...then I can't say I will be able to hold up on my end of the deal." _

_Sasuke pressed down 'END' on his mobile phone so hard he broke the buttton. Shrugging to himself over the small loss, he raised his arm up and slammed the phone down onto the concrete hardness of the balcony floor so heatedly the phone broke into little pieces. Glancing back through the glass door that leads to his bedroom, Sasuke stomps back over to it and re-enters the confines of his space. _

_'If this is the last time I can be with Sakura like this...I will take full advantage of it and treasure our last moments together...' Sasuke pondered with bitterness. _

* * *

><p>"I wanted to tell you Sakura, you have no idea how much." Sasuke spoke with malice and sheer hatred for the red haired girl named Hebi Karin. Because of jealously, Karin had ultimately ruined his chances at a happy life with Sakura and their son he never knew he had. The pain and hate increased ten fold as he watched Sakura cry in his arms at the facts of his story. "Sakura, I love you." Sasuke went to kiss her forehead like old times but dodged a head butt from the furious and hurt woman.<p>

"Sasuke! YOU ASS!" Sakura cried, pounding on his chest pathetically. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She continued her blubbering rant at the fact how Sasuke never wanted to leave her intentionally and that he still loved her, even now.

"I wanted to tell you Sakura! I couldn't! Your life was on the line!" Sasuke growled and flipped them over on the plush bed so he was situated on top of the pink haired woman. Sakura glared up at the man with determination and he glared right back down at her.

"SO?! We could have found an alternative!"

Sasuke shook his head and grew annoyed that she wasn't listening to him, "That would have been too dangerous Sakura! I'm not about to gamble on your life!"

"You..." Sasuke lowered his tone, "You...mean too much to me."

Sakura's lower lip trembled and fresh tears began to make their appearance from her tear ducts, "Sasu-ke-kun..."

"Let me show you how much you mean to me Sakura..."

Sakura felt all of her anger and hatred towards this man built up from the last four years crumble like a hammer to a wall, melt away like ice to a flame.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned as she is pushed down on the mattress of the hotel room. Sasuke smirks and presses his body onto hers tightly so he can feel the heat from their bodies mold together as one. The moment their lips meet proves that there is no way for the two lovers to turn back on what they have started.

Sasuke and Sakura's tongues battle it out for dominance while a large hand slides up her dress to cup her luscious breasts into his warm hold. A small gasp escapes Sakura's lips as Sasuke maneuvers himself in between Sakura's legs to press the ever growing bulge to her covered core.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop teasing!" Sakura mutely wined, arousal taking over her senses as she could feel Sasuke's smirk through their lips as he pinched her nipples between his fingers before running his hands down her waist and settles on her hips, fingering circles on her curves. Sasuke released Sakura's lips and positioned her to sit up so he could unzip her dress and have himself yank it down her body, leaving her in a black push-up bra and matching lacy panties. Sakura refused to hide her growing blush and in turn jumped onto Sasuke to tear his shirt off his back as well as yank his pants down in punishment for abruptly taking her dress down her body.

"Sakura." Sasuke smiled genuinely as his love stroked his chest and hard worked abs, touching every indentation, memorizing every inch of his body. The Pinkette kissed her way up his pecks and nuzzled her nose into Sasuke's thick neck. Placing her legs on either side of Sasuke's hips, Sakura pressed herself into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh Sasuke, you don't know how much I've missed you." Sakura hugged herself to the Uchiha so hard that he was sure he might break under her immense grip and even though his face began to turn blue, he didn't care. All he cared about now was that he held Sakura in his arms and that was enough for him. Sasuke leaned down to kiss her cheek but was caught off guard when Sakura turned her face around and captured his lips with hers. Gripping his spiky hair into her small hands Sakura tilted his head back as their tongues battled each other yet again. The Pinkette felt how hard her lover was down below and decided to have a little fun.

"My, my, someone's a little eager..." Sakura broke away from his mouth and winked playfully and a dangerous growl emitted from Sasuke's throat. His hips thrust themselves upwards and Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head from the shock of electricity she felt crawl up her spine. Tilting her hips to the side, the Pinkette rolled her core over his arousal with sexual rhythm, his hardness growing with every swirl.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and tugged at her panties to the point where the lace tore easily from his struggling. "Sasuke!" Sakura growled, "Those were my favorite pair!"

Said Uchiha shrugged and kissed her sweet, awaiting lips as he unlatched her bra to release the globes of his desire. Kissing his way down her throat, he stopped when he reached her rounded breasts and pressed his awaiting mouth onto a perky nipple, sucking gently. A wandering hand reached down to her heat and cupped the wetness in his hand, fingering her opening ever so slowly.

"Sasuke! I can't take this anymore!" Sakura cried, her head thrown back with need. "Just do it NOW!" She commanded, tugging at his pants. They had time to make love later, she needed him as much as he needed her-and fast.

Sasuke never tore his pants off so fast in his life and probably shouldn't have entered her heat as quick as he did for she clenched her teeth from the intrusion. It was to be expected since after all, she hadn't had sex with a man since her last time with Sasuke. The Uchiha's next thrust was a tad more gentle but still bursting with need as Sakura's hips met back up with his own. The slapping of one another's skin and lustful moans were heard through out the hotel room until the wee hours of the morning when the two finally fell asleep in each others arms for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Sun streamed through the curtains of the room and illuminated the naked pair resting in the king sized bed. Sakura rested her chin upon Sasuke's shoulders lightly as she watched him peacefully sleep with an innocent expression. The Pinkette hoped that this wouldn't be a one time thing and they would be together again just like old times but an annoying red head crossed her mind and halted her plans for the future with this man in her arms.<p>

If only. If only there was a way to get rid of her. She needed to taste her own medicine.

Sakura gasped loudly and sat up so fast she suffered whip-lash. Leaning over her lover she took his arms and shook him awake, not caring if he became grumpy.

"Aa. Sakura...what is it?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes tiredly, Sakura materializing in front of him instead of the blurry blob of pink he first saw when he opened his lids.

"Sasuke-kun...I think I have a solution!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy belated Birthday Sasuke! I intended to post this chapter yesterday but somethings came up and well...a late update. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed but well, when two people who have chemistry come back together after a long time...events can take a turn.**

**Let me know what you think! Again I apologize for the late chapter, I haven't been home in a while since I was traveling but I plan to finish this story very soon! I might even go back and edit previous chapters (since this story has been in the making for over a year and a half now). There will be a lemon! I don't count this chapter as a "lemon" exactly but I had to give you guys SOME SasuSaku goodness!**

**Until next time lovelies!**

_**~WindPretear **_


	19. Taste of your own Medicine

**A/N: Apologies for long period without an update! You guys are so awesome to put up with me. I've been working like crazy and I've just managed to get a day off :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daisuke<strong>_

**Chapter 19: Taste of your own Medicine**

* * *

><p>"You have a solution?" Sasuke questions mutely, holding his precious Sakura in his arms with tender and loving care as he tried to multitask and rub the sleepiness from his lids. The morning rays of sun made the woman placed on his muscled chest look like a greek goddess from the golden streaks reflecting off her bubblegum pink hair. Excited green emeralds dazzle towards his onyx orbs creating a flutter in his heart with feelings of love that he has not felt in a long time.<p>

Sakura cocks her head to the side and cutely pouts, "Sasuke-kun? Isn't it obvious?" She blatantly questions. Her heart beat thumps erratically inside her chest as she realizes that their naked bodies are pressed together so intimately and her nipples instantly hardened their red peaks. The pinkette couldn't help that she awoke with an abrupt startle from the ending of the vivid dream displayed in her head through out the night. Gears in her mind worked their hardest to come up with an idea to allow for her much needed happy ending with the man laying beneath her.

Sasuke's eye brows twitch with curiosity as he examines his Lover's eager face with calculating onyx eyes, "What is this a solution to may I ask? And what exactly is so obvious?" To have been woken up so unceremoniously, tired Sasuke hoped Sakura had better give him some life-changing information.

The Pinkette's gorgeous face grimaces before she speaks and folds her hands daintily intertwined on his strong collar bone, "Karin." She growls with annoyance at speaking the name of her number one rival, "I have a solution to our Karin problem...and actually it is a quite obvious one.

Sasuke continues to stare at Sakura without moving, waiting her to finish her answer.

"It's simple really..." The woman trails a finger across his protruding collar bone and then stops to lift her head up, her lips pressed into a sly smirk and her emeralds shine with playfullness, "...we give her a taste of her own medicine."

* * *

><p>"Kaaaaa-san!" Little feet were heard patting across the floor as Daisuke zoomed quickly towards the front door when the threshold creaked open.<p>

"Daisuke-chan! Did you behave for your Baa-san?"

The little boy ran up to his mother as soon as he heard her enter through the door to their small home. He leaped into Sakura's open arms with a gigantic smile and laughed,

"Yes I did! I missed you!" Daisuke buried his face into her neck, that familiar scent of strawberry soap that only his mother possessed radiated off her in waves. The child pulled himself closer into Sakura's décolletage and his grin never left his face as he let his gaze fall onto his newly discovered father standing behind his mother seemingly content. How excited he was to finally see his Tou-san and his Kaa-san together for the first time!

Sasuke presented a small smile, barely noticeable on his Uchiha features and patted his son's head softly.

A delicate gasp sounded into Sasuke's ears."Sasu-chan?" A warm voice floated into his ears as said man turned his attention to whom had spoken his name.

Mikoto peered her head around the corner as Daisuke bolted towards Sakura with a grin but when she saw whom was standing behind the pink haired woman, she gaped. It was Sasuke! Tears brimmed her eyes and her palm traveled up to cover her open mouth. Her baby boy was standing but a mere ten feet away from her! She observed the prideful and happy way he reacted with his son and her heart warmed.

"Mother." Sasuke spoke softly, not fully prepared to confront his mother right now. He has purposely ignored the woman for a long time because of the horrible instances and turmoils he faced with the situation with Karin and his part in constantly cooped up in a room running the family company. He regrets the way he treated her over the past few years. He froze as he watched his mother's eyes tear up with happiness or sadness...he couldn't tell but either way she headed towards him.

Within an instant, Mikoto strode to her son and Sakura along with Daisuke watched on as she enveloped her grown son into her arms lovingly. A few muffled sobs could be heard on Mikoto's part as Sasuke softened and wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes with contentment.

"My baby! You're back!" She cries and begins to laugh at herself for the silly behavior she is displaying. Sasuke never physically went anywhere different, but emotionally he was in a whole another dimension. Mikoto was just glad her son had returned to her and _hopefully_ Sakura as well, since they had come home together.

Letting go of Sasuke, Mikoto holds his shoulders at arms distance and studies his face while he stares back at her with confused onyx eyes, "Sasuke-chan, are you here to stay?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

Mikoto's own eyes scrunch and she tilts her head over to Daisuke whom is still staring in wonder at his father, "Sasu-chan, I think you owe someone an apology."

Sasuke gives a nod in understanding and places himself in front of Sakura and their son, "Daisuke," He begins, not really sure how he should go on about this situation, "I'm really sorry for not being there to take care and love you or watch you grow up." He opens his arms at the wide-eyed child, "Will you forgive me and allow me to become your Tou-san? I promise to always be there for you, no matter what."

Daisuke cracks a grin and jumps from Sakura's hold into Sasuke's so suddenly the man is almost knocked over.

"Well...I guess!" The boy giggles and squeezes Sasuke's neck with all his might, "My Tou-san is back! We'll have a real famliy! Won't we Kaa-san?" He looks over to Sakura who faintly smiles and gives him a reassuring 'Yes" but in Sakura's mind, she isn't too sure what will happen now. After all, she and Sasuke had just met again for the first time last night and they still have a lot of speed bumps to over come.

Sakura's inner was subdued when Sasuke affirmed Daisuke's question,

"Yes Daisuke, we will be a real family." He glances towards Sakura with a devilish smirk,

"And _nothing_ will get in our way."

* * *

><p>"SASUKE-KUN!"<p>

Said man winces at the nagging screech ringing through his ear drums resounding from behind him. He turns around to face the familiar red head who has turned his life upside down for the past three years...and not in a good way. Sasuke had almost made it to his hotel room unconfronted when he was interrupted by Karin. Glaring at her, Sasuke feels the urge to pummel her with his fist or burn her to the ground like a tree. This is the first time he has faced Karin since he found out about his first born son and he couldn't be more outraged or disgusted by her. Karin stomps up to the Uchiha and pushes her un-stylish glasses up her crooked nose trying to horribly act like she is angry when Sasuke knows she's just pretending to be. The red head could never feel anger towards the sexy man standing in front of her and Sasuke knows that all too well.

"What?" Sasuke calmly questions, casually placing his hands into his expensive tailored dress pants. His eyebrow resisted the urge to twitch from the saucy, desired look she was giving him.

"Where were you last night? I _missed_ you..." She attempted to wrap her arms around his neck seductively but her attempt failed when the Uchiha sidestepped her.

"What does it even matter to you? I don't sleep with you anyway. I never have and **never** will." He spat with a glare and took a step back from her annoyed gaze. Karin crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, allowing her tight skirt to ride up her leg way more than it should.

"Never? We'll see about that..." She smirked and coyly tilted her head, looking him up and down. There was something definitely different about him but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Sasuke seemed more...happy than normal.

"You left me at the mall yesterday." She pouted trying to look cute and hurt at the same time. Leaning closer to Sasuke, she pushed up her cleavage to pop more out of her tiny tank top to try and stir up a positive, seduced reaction out of him. No matter what kind of moves she tried on the Uchiha male, he never budged. Karin was beginning to wonder if he even had hormones.

His cold, unmoving façade refused to drop,"I had business to attend to with Itachi. It came up suddenly." Sasuke turned around and started to walk away from the girl back towards his door when somehow she had managed to slip in between himself and the wood of the door, acting as a blockade.

"Hmph. I'm going in there with you." Karin tilted her nose up in the air like an important aristocrat and would not move until he agreed. Sasuke grunted and slid the key card into the door slot and walked into the room with the leech clinging to his arm. As the door swung open and the duo strode inside. Sasuke thought about leaving the door open but then thought against the idea for what was going to transpire. No lingering ears could be within hearing distance of the two.

Karin flopped herself down on the bed Sasuke hadn't even had the chance to sleep in and Sasuke quickly stepped away from her, approaching the mini bar to grab a beer.

"Sasuke-kun! Come hereeee!" His enemy whined, leaning half her body upside down off the side of the bed, kicking her feet up in the air with boredom written across her facial features.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stuck his free hand back in his pocket, successfully hitting the correct button on his blackberry phone with ease.

"What do you want?" Sasuke stood in front of her expectantly waiting her answer but instead she shot up faster than he could escape and draped herself on his body once more, trying to force him into bed with her.

"Karin! GET OFF." He demanded, utterly pissed that his drink spilled all over his new suit.

"No! I will not! You belong to me Sasu-kun!" She was thrown onto the mattress with a 'thud'.

"I belong to no one." Sasuke spat, throwing his drink on the ground, not caring on bit if he had to pay extra on his hotel bill for the glass and stain damage to the carpet. "Stop acting like this Karin. This crap has gone on for too long and enough is enough."

"Sasuke-kun...you aren't allowed to break up with me." Karin smugly told the Uchiha standing in front of her with dangerous flames in his eyes as she rolled over and sat up on her knees.

"I just did." Sasuke crossed his arms and began to walk away but was stopped by Karin's voice.

"Well then, consider your beloved Cherry Blossom a goner." Karin smirked and pulled out her cell phone, "With one press of a button, I'll have a team of hitmen on her and within the hour she will be dead." A wicked smile plastered itself on her lips.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the idea of Sakura becoming injured but then a curious thought crossed his mind, "What? ...You know where she is?!" Sasuke growled and pretended like he didn't know her location, "How long have you known?! Where is she?"

Karin smirked and laughed maniacally, "Oh dear Sasu-kun, I've always known where she was. How could I not? I'm toying with her life."

Sasuke wanted to smirk back when the thought about his sneaky plan crossed his mind but he held it back, he couldn't have Karin figuring out what he was up to...not like she was smart enough to anyway.

"So you're saying, if I don't break up with you...then you won't kill her?"

Karin rolled her eyes in annoyance, "DUH! This is why i've been blackmailing you for all these years! Geez, for a hottie, you are SO DUMB!"

She gasped at her mistake, "But Sasu-kun! You are still hott! I didn't mean to offend your sexiness!" Karin instantly felt regret for insulting his manliness.

"Karin, what the fuck _**more** _do you want from me?" Sasuke slammed his fist on the table but Karin didn't even flinch or blink an eye.

"I want you! I've always wanted you! It's not fair that pink haired slut", Sasuke inwardly cringed at her remark, "had you for so many years! NOT FAIR AT ALL! And _now_, I can have you, and when we do eventually marry, I'll remain rich!" She squealed and sprawled herself back on the bed at the thought of being able to live the rest of her life with the comforts of luxury.

"What are you talking about? You already have money from your father's company." Sasuke lead into the second part of his scheme smoothly countering her prattle with his transition question. Perfect opportunity.

"Sasu-kun! Don't act like you don't know!" Karin pouted and raked her fingers through her knotted fire truck red hair. Sasuke shrugged and the annoying girl continued her rant.

"Duh. My father? Hebi Orochimaru? You know him?" She sarcastically questioned, rolling her eyes, "One of the **BIGGEST** Drug Lords in Japan? He could destroy or take away everything you have with one phone call. C'mon Sasu-kun, we've been over this!" She growled out the next part with irritation at the thought of what her life could end up like, "My father's company isn't getting any better! We're going through tons of fraud lawsuits and claims. In the next few years we'll be **broke** if I don't marry you! Sasu-kuuuun! I CAN'T be broke! How will I afford all my pretty things?!" Dramatic tears glimmered and she made a "fainting" motion with her arm.

Sasuke slit his eyes and banged his fist on the nearby desk, "Using me for money still? If you say you...love me, why do you intend to keep tearing my life apart?!" He growled. "Don't you want _me_ to be happy?"

Karin slipped of the bed and stood in front of him with determination, "Of course I'm not just using you for money! That was my father's idea!" She paused, "I want you to be happy with ME! ONLY ME! If I can't have you, no one will! If I have to keep threatening to take away the lives of Haruno Sakura and whomever you desire, so be it! I want you all to myself!" She screeched passionately, tears streaming down her face and her red eyes blazing.

"I. don't. want. to. be. with. you." Sasuke enunciated each word with emphasis as Karin gasped with shock and stalked backwards until she hit the bed and eventually collapsed onto it.

The tiniest bit of guilt blinked into Sasuke's brain at the sight of the heartbroken girl but as soon as it manifested, it was gone. Grabbing the coat he had drapped over the chair, he picked it up and began to stalk out of the room,

"I'll be back in an hour."

Uchiha Sasuke had the biggest smile displayed openly on his face as soon as the door shut behind him and continued to stay that way as he swiftly sped away from the door and into the unoccupied elevator. Whipping out his mobile phone, Sasuke dialed Sakura's number with fast, professional strokes,

"Sakura..._it's done_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**Kya! Can't wait for next chapter ;) I wonder what Sasuke and Sakura are up to? **

**Thank you all for being very patient with me! I was swamped at work this past week since so many people quit and I had to pick up all the shifts. I hate excuses but it couldn't be helped...i'm a poor college student!**

**Another brief note, I recently posted "Tabibito" which is going to be a collection of time travel themed one-shots or 'prompts', if you will, about future 19 year old Sakura, Sasuke (and sometimes Naruto!) traveling back to the past to confront their younger selfs and basically create humor in it all. I'm not decided if I will include other characters such as Ino, Hinata, Sai, etc. but i'll figure something out. The point in me telling you this? You can actually go to "Tabibito" and request a prompt for me to write about :) I have numerous prompts in my head already but I think it's fun to have the reader create influence. "Tabibito" will be on the back burner to this story until I complete this one! ...which is very soon!**

** Until next time lovelies!**

**~WindPretear**


	20. Payback is a Bitch

**A/N: I wanted to finish this story before the semester started back up so...here you go! The last installment of _Daisuke_ :) Enjoy!**

**_Daisuke _**

**Chapter 20: Payback is a Bitch**

* * *

><p>"What's <em>your<em> problem, yeah?" Deidara lazily questions from his slouched position on their apartment couch, drinking a beer while still wearing his pajamas. Even though it is eleven thirty in the morning, the blonde haired man intends to spend his entire day off from work in this one spot. Sasori currently storming in through the door after he had been missing for the entire night in a horrible attitude was not going to ruin this lovely morning.

Sasori stops in his heated tracks and gives Deidara a look that screams 'Shut the fuck up and leave me alone'.

Deidara scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his morning beer, "Who twisted your panties in a knot, yeah?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The red haired man snaps and stomps towards his room like an angry child. The noise wakens Itachi whom had been sleeping in his room up until this point. His door opens and a tired and slightly disheveled Itachi slinks out of the room and collapses on the arm chair next to Deidara's comfy seat.

"Yo.." Itachi murmurs, his voice clearly still laced with sleep, "...was that Sasori that just came in?" Itachi rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Yeah." Another long swing from his bottle and his drink was completely empty. A small whine can from the blonde's disappointed lips and he tipped it upside down, trying to get every last drop out of the container. "Awww, damn." He whispered but then tilted his head over to spot Itachi falling back asleep in the arm chair and a sly smirk graced his face. Deidara flung his empty bottle back toward the Uchiha and it landed with a 'thump' on his chest.

Itachi's eyes snapped open as he instantly felt a dull pain shoot up his abs, "Ow!" He shifted swiftly so he could sit up into a normal position on the chair, "The fuck?"

"Get me another beer Itachi-_kun_, yeah?"

"Go get your own damn drink!" Itachi tossed the bottle back towards his blonde roommate's head but lucky enough for Deidara's agility, he tilted his head so the glass missed his head.

"Watch where you're tossing things, yeah. You could have knocked me out, yeah."

Itachi just rolled his eyes at his friend's statement and watches as his friend gets up to grab a new drink from their kitchen. As soon as Deidara leaves his spot, another door opens and Kisame trudges out of his room and collapses where Deidara had been lounging few minutes prior.

"So, Sasori-san is home now, ne?" The man resembling a fish states more than questions, his face buried itself into one of the pillows on the couch. Kisame groans and rolls his body over and accidentally falls off the couch causing the floor to shake.

"Aww FUCK!" Kisame smacks the pillow he had grabbed onto his face feeling embarrassed as Itachi laughs at him from the side.

"Yeah, he just came in...if you didn't hear." Itachi rolls his eyes at the drama queen antics that make up Sasori's personality.

A strange twinkle of notes were heard from a nearby table and Itachi slinked out of his seat reluctantly to grab his cellphone and it was Kisame's turn to laugh at his best friend, "You _really_ need to change that ringtone of yours...it's girly." He pointed out from his position still on the floor.

Itachi gave him the finger and flipped his phone open just as Deidara made his way back into the room, "Uchiha Itachi." He turned away from his two knuckle heads and smiled as he began a conversation with the person on the other end.

"Yo! Kisame, get the fuck out of my seat, yeah." Deidara scolds as he stands in front of the fish man who has taken command of his comfortable seat, a hand on his hip and the other on a new bottle.

Kisame childishly sticks his tongue out and lets himself become even more comfortable, "No, sorry Dei, you snooze, you lose."

Not wanting to give up on this fight, Deidara brings back the unopened bottle of beer and is about to smack Kisame in the face with it when Itachi stops him,

"Cut it out you guys." Itachi has just ended his call and now has important matters to discuss with his friends and doesn't feel like running Kisame to the emergency room. "We have an assignment."

Deidara and Kisame raise their eyebrows curiously, "We?"

Itachi nods and steps closer to them while they respond to his movements and stand up to face him, "Yes. It has to do with Sakura and Daisuke-chan." At the sound of Sakura's name Deidara felt panic lurch in his heart, 'Was something wrong with Sakura?' 'Was Dai-chan okay?' He was going to give up his day of relaxation in a heart beat if it meant that he needed to help Sakura.

"What happened?"His deep voice asked, the worry laced within his baritone notes. Kisame looked questioningly between Itachi and the door leading to Sasori's room with sly eyes, trying to connect the clues between how Sasori was acting and the mention of Sakura by Itachi.

"Does this happen to have something to do with Sasori?" Kisame questions curiously, he along with his roommates all knew how their friend felt about their pink haired neighbor. It should be obvious to anyone with eyes to see how Sasori cared and doted on Sakura like a male who cared for a woman would. Now with the sudden reappearance of Sakura's ex-lover and also the father to her son, nothing but trouble was bound to ensue.

Itachi sighs, his shoulder heaving, "Yes, probably with the way he was reacting. Anyway, long story short is that my Otōto and Sakura could potentially be in trouble and we need to meet with Sakura at her apartment as soon as we can. There is a matter with a certain..." Itachi cringes at the thought of Karin, "...someone, and we have to protect not only Sasuke and Sakura, but Daisuke-chan as well."

"Who is this 'someone', yeah?" Deidara questions but then metaphorically a light bulb appears above his head and something suddenly makes sense, "Wait a second...is this 'someone' that bitch your Otōto left Sakura for? Is she jealous that he is now leaving her to be with Sakura-chan, yeah?"

Itachi nods once more in confirmation, "Yes, but I don't have much time to explain right now." He walks over to the closet and pulls out his coat, "Will you guys grab Sasori? Pull him with you kicking and screaming if you must. He has to come with us."

"What do we do if he absolutely refuses, yeah?"

"Knock him out and drag him." Itachi deadpans and the two men snicker at the thought of dragging their long time best friend out the door like a dummy.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san?"<p>

Sakura is contently humming to herself quietly as she prepares Daisuke's lunch when she feels a tug on her apron, "Yes, Daisuke-chan?" She might as well feed her son while she waits for her escorts to come get herself and Daisuke. After speaking with Sasuke on the phone and hearing his voice, she was convinced that this whole situation wasn't a dream and he was actually coming back to her. Of course, they did have a speed bump on their road to happiness named 'Karin' but hopefully after the truth is revealed, he can finally live with her and Daisuke as a family.

Daisuke is timidly standing next to his mother with a newly drawn picture behind his back, "When is Tou-san coming back?" He questions, needing to know how much time he has to perfect his picture to meet his father's standards. Did his Tou-san even like pictures? Would he hold his son to having the high standards of an artistic four year old? Daisuke was feeling on-edge about how Sasuke would react to see his masterpiece.

The pinkette smiles when she sees a colorfully drawn picture hidden behind her son and bends down to his level, "He'll be back very soon, as a matter of fact...what do you have here?" She holds out her hand expectantly and Daisuke reluctantly hands her the picture but figures that he should test out his Kaa-san's reaction to it.

"I made a new picture! Do you think Tou-san will like it?" Sakura examines the picture of herself, Sasuke, and Daisuke all together drawn in a big heart and for once, instead of feeling the regret that Daisuke did not have a father in his life, she feels warm and content that he will now be a part of both their lives.

"Yep! I think he will _love_ it!" Sakura reassures her child, patting him on the head and then leading him to the table to eat his sandwich. He smiles brightly and his dazzling onyx eyes light up, "Really? You really think so Kaa-san?!"

Sakura nods once more and goes to take off her apron when she hears her apartment door opening up. She knows that whoever has entered her apartment was not Mikoto for she had to travel to the store to pick up some things she needed to bring back on her journey to Japan.

"Sakura, yeah? You here, yeah?"

"I'm in here Dei-kun!"

Within seconds, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and a brooding Sasori enter her small kitchen dressed and ready to take on the day. Sakura's gaze drifts over Sasori and is wondering why he is acting like the way he was. Did he know about Sasuke? Was he mad? Sakura already knew of Sasori's feelings for her and she couldn't help but feel in the pit of her stomach that she had something to do with Sasori's distraught demeanor.

"You almost ready to go Sak?" Itachi smiles, holding a hand out to her to pull her into a hug which she receives warm hardheartedly. Sakura kisses him on the cheek and smiles when she goes to release the embrace, "Yes, Daisuke just has to finish his lunch and then we can go. Sasuke will be waiting for us. I- I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us." She begins to tear up but Itachi just grins,

"I would do anything for you in a heartbeat. You're going to officially be my Imōto soon so..." Itachi winks and Sakura's blushes wildly at the thought of finally being able to marry Sasuke._ 'Ita-kun shouldn't even say these things! Sasuke-kun hasn't even asked me to marry him...'_

"Tch."

Sakura glances warily to the side to see Sasori looking anywhere but at her with disgust written across his face after his little sound. '_Yes, he is definatley not happy...'_

"Kaa-san! I'm done!" Daisuke breaks the iced tension of the room with his mouth still full of the last giant bite of his sandwich. Grabbing his picture, he hops off the chair and slinks over to his mother and honorary uncles.

"Are you guys coming to the park with us?!" Daisuke smiles and darts over to Sasori who is in the background and tugs on his sleeve. The man who had previously been brooding about how horrible his love life is, looks down and sees the sweet smile of the boy birthed from the woman he oh-so adores and knows that he can not be angry with this innocent child. It wasn't Daisuke's fault he had an asshole as a father.

"Yes, Dai-chan, we are." Sasori gives a small reassuring smile to the boy shocking his friends in the process of his sudden words. It was amazing how this child managed to get Sasori to talk.

"Let me just grab Dai-chan's shoes and then we can leave!" Sakura states and runs off to find his sneakers and soon the gang is headed out the door silently as Daisuke chatters up everyone's' ears.

* * *

><p>The trip to the park only took about ten minutes by foot and at the pace they traveled was not a quick one. When Daisuke was told that he would be able to meet with his Tou-san at the park along with his Kaa-san and his Oji-sans, the boy was prepared to have a wonderful, well-played day. As one hand was rested in Sasori's hand and the other in Sakura's hand, he jumped with joy as he went over plans for the playground in his head. First, he would go on the monkey bars! How Daisuke had waited for this day! He finally had a Tou-san to help him learn to swing from bar to bar.<p>

The gang turned the corner and to Daisuke (and Sakura's) delight, Sasuke was sitting casually on a bench typing on his phone as he waited patiently for his son and (hopefully) future wife. Daisuke tore from Sasori and Sakura's grasp and darted straight for the man who looked like himself in every way with his arms wide open. Sasuke heard the approaching foot-stomps and glanced up with a small smile as he found the miniature version of himself gliding towards him.

When Daisuke was about a foot away from Sasuke, he leaped up in the air, surprising Sasuke as he landed into his lap. Sasuke of course caught the child but not without letting out a chuckle, "It's nice to see you again too, Daisuke."

Daisuke let out a cute laugh, "But Tou-san!" He protested, "I saw you earlier! I missed you while you were gone..." His voice dwindled down with embarrassment for feeling such 'girly' emotions. Sasuke smirked and shook his head, patting Daisuke's spiky locks, "Hn. You are a smart one, aren't you."

Sakura and the men from the side watched curiously as Daisuke shifted in Sasuke's lap and pulled out an attempt at a neatly folded piece of paper. He hands it over to his newly discovered father and watches with wide, calculating eyes as Sasuke opens the note. What meets his onyx eyes melts his heart on the page and he feels so much more regret now than ever, for not knowing or being able to watch his son grow and learn. Sasuke examines every scribble of every line and how the colorful blobs on the paper are labeled as 'Tou-san', 'Kaa-san', and 'me' in a big, red heart.

"This is...for me?" Sasuke quietly questions Daisuke, not letting his eyes stray from the picture before him. This was probably the most sentimental object Sasuke had and will ever receive in his lifetime and he knew that when he had the chance, he would frame this little drawing and keep it for eternity. This was a physical object of the love his son held for him even if only knowing him personally for a couple of days. This was the beginning to a never ending bond between father and son and Sasuke would be damned to ever have someone break it.

Sakura runs from her group of men and makes her way over to the bench to join her boys in a family hug. Sasuke grabs Sakura's hand and holds it with such sweetness,

"Sakura, I vow to never leave you again, I will say this as many times as you need to hear." He leans in to give her a kiss when they were interrupted by a loud, womanly gasp. The two break apart and stand up suddenly when an all-too-familiar red head appears.

"Wh-what?" Karin sputters in disbelief as she looks between Sasuke and Sakura with their hands intimately intertwined. Her eyes and mind aren't registering what is being displayed before her and she has to do a double take of the scene to make sure she isn't imagining anything. Sakura freezes across from where the red head is and her emerald orbs widen with horror. The Pinkette gasps as she grabs Daisuke and pulls the child protectively behind her to shield him from the onslaught of actions that are bound to ensue from the crazy woman.

"Sasu-kun?!" Karin flares at Sasuke in astonishment and bares her teeth towards the beautiful pink haired woman in rage, "What do you think you are doing?!" She shrieks towards said man again but he just gives a measly shrug and wraps an arm around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her warm body to his. Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame are ready to strike at any moment the bitch decides to attack.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke retorts smugly, pulling Sakura even closer to his body protectively. Daisuke takes it upon himself to peak around his mother's legs and glare towards the tramp not far away from them who has ruined his chance of having his father with him since he was born. But more importantly...how dare she ruin his first day at the park with his Tou-san! Daisuke was livid.

Karin notices the child glaring daggers towards her and she sends some right back at him, "And that little bastard!" She points a finer accusingly at the fuming child. "What the fuck do you think you are doing with him?!" She snickers and places her hands on her hips. She doesn't give a damn about using better language around the child and the other children surrounding them in the park, Karin could care less.

Sasuke lets go of Sakura instantly and stalks right up to Karin's figure, "Don't. You. EVER. Speak to my son that way." Sasuke spits in her face as Sakura runs up behind him and tries to hold him back, fearing he might do something to the girl he will regret.

"Sasuke-kun, please...calm down..." She hushes soothingly into his ear, never taking her eyes off of the home wrecker in front of her. She loops her arms around Sasuke's and tugs him back with him reluctantly complying.

"S-son?!" Karin's eyes bug out dramatically and her jaw drops to the floor as she looks between a smirking Daisuke and stoic Sasuke. "What?! That's Itachi's child! There is no way that _thing_ is your's!" She motions with her arms frantically, not believing that the little brat who insulted her the other day could be a child of Sasuke's. Karin snorts, no way in hell was that child Sasuke's, it wasn't possible.

"Yes. **My** son." Sasuke takes a step forward and all of the anger is filling up in his veins again. Her bringing the matter up about Daisuke being his son and the regret that he was not their for him or Sakura was eating him alive. The Uchiha wanted nothing more at this moment than to go back in time and fix all of his stupid mistakes, to stand up to Karin and tell Sakura that truth.

"Yeah!" Daisuke runs around Sakura's figure, past Sasuke, and ends up a few feet in front of Karin. He glares the stinkiest glare he can muster, "And you can't have him you ugly lady!" He sticks out his tongue in a manner his Uncle Naruto would be proud of and tugs the skin below his eye down mocking her.

Karin's face fills a bright burgundy color that puts her hair to shame and her lips twist. With anger and frustration towards the Sakura spawn in front of her she examines the boy closely. How could she be so blind? The more she looked at the child the more apparent it became that he was a product of Sasuke and not Itachi. Even though the heiress to the Hebi company didn't know Itachi all too well, she could point out that features he possessed (such as the indentations on either sides of his nose and straight hair) were not inherited by this boy.

"Leave us alone!" Daisuke continues slightly leaning forward, his voice a little louder this time. Daisus arms wide open as if to protect his parents behind him.

"Oh Daisuke-chan..." Sakura's eyes water with pride at the sight of her son trying to defend them.

Karin glares towards Sasuke and whips out her cell phone from her designer purse and dangles it at Sasuke, "Sasu-kun, this isn't what it looks like, right?" She eyes him, testing his reaction, "Or else..." She swipes her finger across the lock and punches in her phone password, "...I'm going to have to call Daddy."

"Fine. Call him. What is he going to do?" Sasuke smugly states, crossing his arms and looking Karin in the eyes with determination. Karin puckers her lips in a fish face and decides to type in the number to her father's emergency cell phone. Putting it on speaker phone, she is going to state to the world that Sasuke is her's and forever will be her's. Her face falls in dissapointment when the words she is not expecting to hear are computer automated to her,

_**'You have reached a disconnected phone. Please re-dial your number or hang up'.**_

Karin's eyebrows twitch in frustration and she huffs, re-dialing the number and when it begins to ring she smugly smiles, "Ha! You see now? You are in big trouble!" She paces towards them further so she is a few feet in front of the trio.

The phone cuts off once again and the same automated message is played back to her in the same boring and dull tone. Speechless, she attempts to call the number again but is greeted by the same response.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She cries in frustration, trying to dial the number once again but is cut off by Sasuke.

"Karin, he won't answer you." Sasuke knowingly states with a smirk.

"What do you mean he won't answer me? OF COURSE he is going to answer me." She rolls her eyes and with more frustration tries to slam her fingers harder on the touch screen.

"No..he won't." It's Sakura's turn to speak and the pinkette has more than a few choice words for the tramp in front of her that has ruined her life for the past four years.

"Ugh. Shut the fuck up bitch. You are a **nobody**." Karin spits and wants to physically send her mucus hurling towards the pink haired beauty. All Karin wanted to know at the moment was why this bitch was all over _her_ man and why her father wasn't answering his cellphone.

"No Karin. YOU are the nobody." Sasuke throws her words back at her with full on force that hits her emotionally rather than physically. The Uchiha decides it is finally time to reveal his own weapon against her and pulls out his own cellphone. Cranking up the volume for all to hear, he replay's the events from earlier in the hotel room. Every word of Karin's was heard from threatening himself to Sakura, and his entire company. Karin's face wasn't phased through the whole event and scoffed when the recording went silent.

"And what do you think that's going to do? No one was here to hear it. You can't hold that against me!" She smirked, cocking out her hip with her hand placed upon it. Her grin faded when out from behind her, several men appeared followed by a man she never would have expected to show up.

"Suigetsu?! What...what do you think you are doing?!" Karin's jaw dropped when her silver haired friend (whom she had not seen for quite sometime) hurriedly approached her followed by policemen carrying weapons of all sorts. The red head didn't know what to do, should she run? Would she be able to get away? Why was Suigetsu here?

"Karin, you have done enough to these two people and you've done enough to me. I am sick and tired of trying to cope with your idiotic plots and the truth has finally been revealed. Your father has been arrested and you are next." Suigetsu states with crossed arms as the police force quickly nabs Karin and hand cuffs her. It really crushes Suigetsu to do this to his one and only love but it is for the best. She has to learn her lesson the hard way that she cannot have everything that she lays her eyes upon and cannot force love between two people.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Karin screams as the men begin to take her away but was silenced by the head officer,

"Shut up. We have plenty proof on you and your family's scheme and that recording puts the icing on the cake. You are being deported back to Japan where you and your horrible father will meet your fate. ...Probably life in prison I imagine..." The officer laughs cynically to himself and his police chums join in the ironic laughter.

"LET ME GOOOO! SASUKE-KUN!" Karin yells her ass off as she is escorted into a nearby police car and is escorted off to the airport.

* * *

><p>"What...just happened, yeah?" Deidara questions as he watches the hated red haired girl be carried off like a screaming toddler. He glances over to Itachi whom is smiling so widely, all the girl on earth could faint from his radiance,<p>

"Justice my friend, has been served."

Sasuke and Sakura watch the fading red and blue lights travel into the distance then when they have completely vanished, the two share a moment in one another's eyes, relishing in the fact that their speed bump to happiness has finally been removed.

"So...what now?" Sakura questions, her head cocked to the side and lips smiling up towards the only man who has held her heart. Sasuke smirks in response and bends down onto one knee, reaching into his pocket he pulls out the ring he has been holding for the past four years in a tiny box in his hand. The pinkette gasps and her eyes widen.

"Marry me?"

Sakura is stunned and her frozen body suddenly doesn't know how to function. It was only when her adorable little son tugged at her arm she knew what to do,

"Kaa-san! Say yes!"

Sasuke slipped the delicate diamond onto her finger with the grace she never knew he possessed,

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to give a big thank you for everyone who has stayed true to this story through thick and thin :) I'm SO HAPPY that I've finally finished it! Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that this fan fiction would grow to be loved by the amount of people who have read it! I will eventually create a little 'one shot' epilogue (with a lemon) and containing the Akatsuki (Sasori's dissaproval) Naruto, Ino, Hinata and the gang to bring this story back to Japan so keep a look out! I know that some of you asked where they were and wanted them to make a reappearance.**

**Please keep a look out for a new story coming soon ;) I won't be avidly writing for a little bit because classes start back up tomorrow but I'll be working on new ideas in the meantime.**

_**WindPretear**_


End file.
